Chosen
by sheraasp
Summary: With the race on for the cure, Caroline has no idea the important role she plays. As Caroline and Klaus grow closer and it is uncovered. Both will have to fight keeping something they hold dear to them from danger. (AU) picks up during 4:07
1. Plans

_**Hey, guys I know it has been a bit and I still have ashamed to work on but this idea popped in my head. Me and my BFF were talking about this so I hope you guys enjoy it. Just a little story on what if's about the Cure and all" Read to find out. Thanks**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters **_

* * *

He walks down a narrow path. Deep in the woods of England. Shining a flash light that he holds in his hand. He begins to notice lights and a small cottage. As he enters the clearing with the little house, he notices guards around. They approach him as he speaks "Um…Hi, I am Professor Shane. I come…"

"Follow me" the tall one cuts him off. They walk inside. Candles and the moon are the only light in the cottage. The man motions for him to sit at a very small table in the center of the room. " She will be out shortly." he says. Then he turns to walk out of the cottage, closing the door behind him.

Professor Shane looks around with wonder. This is what he has searched for his whole life. Finally, its has come full circle all of his theories and research. He has found her, Alcina. Just as he is thinking of her she comes into the room. As she enters he looks at her black and red robe that is touching the wood floors of the room. Her hair touching her buttocks as it flows with the robe. Her skin a pale shade of white. The moon light glowing against it. Not what Shane would have expected from a witch of her standards and with her magic. Her raven colored hair graces her face as she joins him at the table.

" Well, nice to finally meet you Professor Shane" she says. Her voice told her age. It was wise and calm. She looks only maybe forty or so. Professor Shane knows she is just reincarnated and the body nothing but a shell. He responds " Nice to meet you too"

" I hear you come for my potion, as it is time to set this plan in effect. " Alcina's eyes rise in response. " Yes" he answers.

"Good, You probably do not know the tonic expires in ten days." My associate tells me they have chosen another hunter and you have found the Bennett witch." Shane nods while listening. " It is very important that you have also found the other girl. For this plan involves a lot of people and needs to go smoothing. I have waited so very long . I am depending on you. Do you understand."

"Yes, I have everything set up. I have both. Bonnie is the Bennett witch and Caroline is the girl he has chosen. " Shane told the witch. " I have all the information I need for this plan to work. "

" Very well, all of this shows in their future but as we all know that can change with just one event not happening the right way. I need Klaus and this Caroline together along with you working with Bonnie. Everything in its right place and my hunter's will have this cure. Nothing will hold us back. " Alcina tilted her hand letting Shane know just how serious she was about this.

"Speaking of this cure, what exactly is it? How do all of those people link up. " He inquired.

" Just know that you have to give Caroline the tonic within ten days. Klaus was meant to kill my first five. It shows me in a vision. He had not broken the curse yet. That is one of the keys and the only one you will know of at this moment." She stood in front of the table and went over to a small cupboard. In it was a small vial filled with liquid. " It has no taste meant for a vampire to drink without being detected. " she instructed while giving him the tonic. " Now, do your part and what we discussed is granted ." Alcina placed her hand on Shane's back and walked him towards the door.

"Einar will see you out, there are many enemies that are watching closely. We need you to return to Mystic Falls." She motioned her hand for one of the guard to come over. " I will send for you once all is done" she turned back and went in.

Shane turned around to answer because he still had questions. He said "How will I know what to expect if it works? How will you send for me? I…."

"Come along" a deep voice answered " We know everything about you and how to contact you, just do whats requested " " NOW MOVE" Einar demanded. "Oh.. Okay, I am sorry if I seem pushy, Just…. "Shut up and keep moving" Einar cut him off. " No explanation. " Move, there is a pack watching us now". As they moved to the clearing Einar looks to both sides and holds his hand up stopping Professor Shane. " Wait" he says.

"Okay, they have dropped back. Have a safe flight. Well, don't just stand there go.. GO!" Einar shouts.

As Shane boards the plane, he takes his seat. Leaning his head back he hopes he can do whats asked. If so he will be very powerful. As the plane takes off he turns and looks out of the window gripping the tonic. Shane smiles devilishly then leans back into the seat.

If only they knew his plan. Shaking his head because unlike our gang back in Mystic Falls, Shane knew things where about to change big time.

**_Meanwhile…back in Mystic Falls_**

Caroline walks into Elena's room and breathes heavy. "What is it Caroline.?" Elena asks shaking her head and smiling. She was just waiting on Caroline to make a remark on the break up.

"Well..what is really going on with you and Damon" she asked. While taking her finger and twisting her hair around it. " Come on Elena " her voice raised a little " I need this, please " she continued while shaking her blond curls.

Caroline did in fact need this with the drama playing out just a couple of days ago between her a Tyler. This was a much-needed break. Her and Elena had kind of lost touch since her change. As Elena started to explain Caroline thought of another issue, Klaus. She knew in the back of her mind she would have to go on that date, but for now she wanted to enjoy this alone time with Elena. It took her back to when there was not vampire drama and they just talked about boys and cheerleading. Good times she thought.

"Earth to Caroline, are you listening" Elena was just standing there waiting for Caroline's full attention. Caroline happily nodded and grab Elena's arm while they flung themselves back on her bed. "Yes, Elena, I want all the details no holding back." They turned towards each other and Elena said " I miss you, Care Bear" smiling at the blond beauty.

Caroline replied while wrapping her arm around her " I miss you too, Lena. Spill it "

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think. I have written notes down for this one for a while. Also I know it was not that much drama but I had to set up the scene with Alcina and Professor Shane. That give their back story. But do hang in there because now it will be a pure klaroline fic with others also but mostly about them. Stay tune **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it. If so let me know and I will continue...**_


	2. Everything in it's right place

Love the episode last night. Hope you guys did too. So this is Chapter 2 of Chosen hope you guys enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries _

* * *

Caroline is having one of those days. She has so much stuff on her mind that she is lashing out at everyone including the girls helping with getting the pageant prep done. Stefan has called her and updated his side of the Elena break up. Caroline worries about him ,she does not want him to go back to his ripper days.

Elena walks up "Hi, you look very busy."

" Oh.. that is an understatement , my mind is off in twenty different directions. One of them being yours. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to figure this thing out with Damon." Elena says

" Well, would you like my opinion as your friend" Caroline says

"No, I already know how you feel about Damon and I understand. I how things went between you two remember." Elena gives Caroline a look.

"Your right, you do know. So excuse me if I think he is an asshole. I only tolerate him because of you. That's what friends are for." So remember this conversation later." Caroline shot back in her usual fashion.

" Oh..I will. With the way things are going with Klaus and all. Those puppy dog eye's he is always giving you." Elena teased. Trying to lighten the mood.

Caroline laughs " Hm.. you might have a point. Tyler won't even speak to me giving the Chris thing. I am starting to think this little ruse of a break-up is turning into the real thing. That scares me since "she-wolf" is in town. Caroline shrugs her shoulders a little.

"Don't worry Ty would be crazy to let you go, you were just doing what you thought was right" Elena assures her.

Professor Shane spot's Caroline talking to Elena. He remembers the witches words about the tonic. He feels this is the perfect time to set his plan in motion. He finds a couple of glasses and drops the tonic in one. He proceeds over to the girls.

"Hi, drink?" As he brings the glasses up to Caroline and Elena

"Oh your Professor Shane, Bonnie told us about you." Elena says

"That would be me. I have helped your friend" I wanted to come over and introduce myself. I will be starting a couple of classes at Mystic Falls High." Shane extends his arms to the girls with the drinks still in them. "So you young ladies looked like you needed an early drink, here you are. " Caroline and Elena smile at him and take the drinks. " I will be seeing you all soon" Shane says as he is turning around walking away.

He stops in his tracks and looks at Caroline "Just checking to see if the dance floor is to your liking Caroline."

Caroline looks over to the floor in the middle of the yard under the big white tent. She smiles. " Perfect, thank you" He nods and continues walking.

Caroline and Elena both look at each other wondering if the professor is all that he seems. Both shaking their heads. " This town makes you question everyone you meet" Caroline breathes while taking a big sip of the wine. "Hm.. but he sure knows his wine. Drink up Elena we need this." Caroline looks at Elena while extending her elbow out hitting Elena's slightly. Elena's takes a sip turning back toward Caroline " I agree".

Just as they finished their glasses of wine a big crash happen and the tent came down. Caroline looked towards Elena and said " Duty calls, I will see you tonight" Caroline takes off down towards the tent screaming, trying to figure out what idiot did this.

_**Later that Night**_

Everything turned out well. The tent was the main attraction with all the flowers and centerpieces glowing in the moon light. The entry way towards the tent where the girls come through had an old Victorian flare to it. It was beautiful along with the chandeliers hanging from the tent with soft lights in them.

Caroline had everything in order she was talking to the girls giving them a run of how the night would go. The girls rehearse and Caroline is happy with it. She tells the girls to go and finish their touch ups till later. As she is walking out the door she see's Klaus. "Hello Caroline, you look lovely tonight as always. How do I look?" Klaus grins and tilts his head. Caroline looks at him and instead of giving a smart ass remark she replies "Perfect".

Klaus takes her hand and escorts her away towards the tent. "Everything looks great, sweetheart." Caroline looks at him. What she said she really meant. Klaus was perfect, besides his anger and psychotic side. His eyes glowing against the candles and soft lighting. He smiles at her like the she is the only woman in the world. Caroline feels that when she is with him. Unlike when she is with Tyler.

"Love" he says bringing Caroline back to reality. You ready.

"Oh, yeah" I will be back okay. Caroline lets go of his hand and goes towards the floor. Klaus watches her as she is announcing the names. Klaus never guessed he would be this head over heels in lust or love with Caroline. He did not know which one he felt yet. All he knew is when she was around she was all he saw. Her, his queen. Klaus could so picture waking up to her smile every morning. Making love to her every night. If only he could get her to see that too. He hated what Tyler was doing to her. He never likes to see her upset. In fact the only reason Tyler is still alive is because he knows Caroline would never forgive him. As his daydream is unfolding in his head, in comes Tyler and Hayley. Klaus shakes his head. She is nothing compared to Caroline. The crowd starts to clap and Klaus is brought back from his thoughts. He glances at Caroline and smiles.

With that moment, Klaus knew Caroline had to be his and his only.

Caroline steps off of the dance floor returning to Klaus. " Look, at her dress I can't believe he would even bring her here. After what he did to me the other day. Oh lets look at my new wolf bitch. " Caroline exhales .

" Dear, let's go someplace quiet. Where its just us two." Klaus says. A question lingering in his eyes. He stands there hoping she will not let the sight of Tyler ruin her evening. " Yes, you are right." Caroline says

Caroline and Klaus walk down by the lake. First they were silent, them he started telling her about how Mystic Falls was when he first came here. Telling her that the beauty of this place has never changed. Klaus slowly laces his fingers in between hers and Caroline holds her head down and grins. She likes this side of Klaus.

" Are you like this with all the women you fancy?" She says

"No" just with you Caroline. The way he looks at her with his eyes as if he can see her soul stops Caroline in her tracks. Klaus brings his hand up to her chin and holds her face up. "Never hold your face down love. You are too much of a beauty for it to be hidden. Do you not realize how special you are?"

Caroline places her hand over Klaus's as it still lies on her chin. " I …I .. guess I'm just so use to being everyone's second best. Instead of the best in show. Taking his hand gently and placing it in hers. "Ah…that is where you are so wrong. You will always be my best in show Caroline. Klaus takes his hand and touches her cheek. Letting his thumb slightly touch her lips. Klaus lowers his head and places a gentle kiss on Caroline's lips. She stands there caught off guard.

Caroline looks into his eyes and she notices this is a piece of Klaus that no one gets to see. She likes this side of him, soft and gentle. Caroline stands there for a moment and slowly rubs her face against his hands." Lets go back I have to finish my duties as the former Miss Mystic Falls" okay" Caroline says.

Klaus grins at her happy that she did not punch him or make a rude remake. He follows her back towards the party.

Elena comes over to Caroline nervous about not seeing Stephan. "He is not answering at all, I am so worried" Caroline assures her that he is fine. " I spoke to him before this started he is okay, just having his whole "Rebel without a Cause " phase." Caroline says. " Speaking of rebels where did you sneak off to?"

"I just went for a walk with Klaus. It did help seeing Tyler with " she-wolf" Caroline rolls her eyes while looking at Elena.

"Elena, can I talk to you for a second" Damon says

"Yeah, I have to talk to you too about something." Elena gives a look towards Caroline and begins to walk off. " And might I say you look very nice tonight Barbie with your escort" giving his smart ass Damon look. Caroline turns on her heels and begins to walk off. Yelling back " its good to see that you still care Damon" . As she turns back around Tyler is standing there. Catching her off guard.

"Well, I see you were getting all extra cozy with Klaus. Is that part of the plan too?" Tyler says

Caroline can smell the bourbon" Look Tyler you have not called or spoken to me in two days and this is really the first thing you want to say. I don't need this now." "Oh.. okay well did you think about what I needed when you offered up my buddy." Tyler shot back raising his voice a little. Hayley turns around and notices the argument about to break out between Caroline and Tyler. Just as she is walking towards them. Klaus appears by Caroline's side. " Easy Love, you are causing a bit of a scene"

Tyler looks at Klaus and says " you know this is low of you right. Stealing another man's girl while they are working out issues. Are you really that desperate for love and attention" Tyler stepping towards Klaus. Caroline steps in between them " Alright, Tyler your point has been made, just leave"

" This is my house " Caroline if you forgot. Continuing to give his attitude to both her and Klaus.

"You know what your right. We will leave then" Caroline looks at Klaus wrapping herself around his shoulders. "Can we leave I'm done for the evening".

"Anything you wish, love" Klaus replies. As him and Caroline began to walk away. Klaus comes closer towards Tyler. " And by the way, Mate. If you ever try to disrespect me again that will be your last. I am a man compared to you. Don't get upset because you have a problem with me and Caroline getting close. Oh… and if you ever speak to Caroline like that I will break your neck everyday for the rest of your miserable existence on this earth. She deserves better." Klaus looks at him and grins "Goodnight Tyler" enjoy your she-wolf."

Tyler looks at Klaus and Caroline leave. " I just made the biggest mistake " he thinks to himself. Holding his head down he walks off. Feeling ashamed for what he just did to Caroline again.

Professor Shane looks at his plan working perfectly. Everything in its right place he thinks. Any day now.

As they walk back towards Klaus's car Caroline looks at him " Thanks" she says. Before he can answer back she continues with " Can we go back to your place" Klaus grins and says "Absolutely Caroline.

* * *

I know that was a long chapter but I wanted to set things up nice for Klaus and Caroline's First night together

reviews please thanks


	3. Until tommorrow

To everyone that wrote a review, Thank you. I gave me just the support I needed to continue my story. To everyone that made it a Favorite/follow, Thank you too. This is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it.

_disclaimer: I do not own the TVD or characters_

One more note I changed the spelling of Stefan name in this chapter. The first two are spelled incorrectly sorry. Thank you again

* * *

Klaus and Caroline drive off in the car. The ride is silent. Klaus really enjoyed his self with her today and surly did not want tonight to end. So he is overjoyed when she suggested returning to his place. Even though he would not admit it out loud.

Caroline looked over at Klaus, she had no idea what had come over her. She was so anger with Tyler but when Klaus stood up for her that turned her on just a little. She was smirking with her head turned towards the window. She knew he was at a lost for words with her suggestion for the night-cap.

* * *

"Stefan I am trying to explain it to you the best way I can. Every since I killed Chris that night, I've been having nightmares about Elena." Jeremy screamed

"Okay, calm down we will find a solution. That is why I am here to help you. " Stefan explain while trying not to alarm Jeremy.

He already figured that killing would increase Jeremy's thirst to kill vampires, but he just needed a place for him to let go of that rage. As long as he was not near Mystic Falls. Stefan heard a car pull up and out walked Bonnie.

"This better be good, I was busy with some spells" she explained

"Oh..trust me it is" Stefan looked at her with a hint of the unknown.

" Bonnie, Jeremy is having nightmares about killing vampires and it is getting very strong. I worry he might try to harm Elena. I was thinking that maybe you could…" Stefan stops and exhales heavily" If…

"Wait are you asking me to take Jeremy on a road trip to kill vampires. " Bonnie said now her hands on her hips. Exhibiting the slightest annoying look. She knew this was crazy but everyone knows that Jeremy is one of the links to Elena finding her way back from all of this.

"Fine" she says

"Good I am so thankful for this" Stefan expressed to her.

"But, do not think I will not ask you to do something for me later. " she assured him.

"Anything, Bonnie" He then placed a hand behind her back to guide her in.

Bonnie already knew the help that she was seeking. She was just waiting for the right time to tell Stefan about it.

* * *

Elena looked at Damon she could not deny her feelings for him. She was so afraid of truly admitting them. More of less the person she had to fully convince was herself. When he was standing there in front of her explaining the reason he needed to talk, she was not really paying attention. When it fell on her to answer him back it was no response.

"Earth to Elena" Damon said " Are you even here now, or are you somewhere else. " If so let me know and we can talk later."

Elena then went into how she was worried about Jeremy and then Stefan. Damon had his share of listening to her wonder about his brother. He was not upset about the break-up but he did realize that his brother was devastated to say the least.

" Well, we are suppose to be over at the boarding house now. I was trying to fill you in on the plan. " So are you in or out. " Damon waiting for a reply.

"Anything that will help Jeremy I will agree with, Not a problem." Elena said " He is in this mess because of me. Lets go " Elena finished

* * *

Caroline walked throughout the house while Klaus was in the kitchen getting some blood bags. She remembered everything as if it was the night of the ball.

"This house is still breathtaking" She said to him as he came into the room. Ah…I see something else that would hold that title also" Klaus smirked.

Caroline grins and shook her head slightly. She always could count on him to send some type of charm her way. Caroline took the glass of blood out of his hands.

"So… I have a funny question to ask" she let out

"Ask away, sweetheart" Klaus shot back.

" Could we go to your art room. I love seeing your pictures" Caroline asked. Wondering to herself if that was to straight forward to him.

"Gladly" Klaus answered he reached out for her hand. Caroline grabbed it and he took her to the art room.

As he let go of Caroline's hand she let her eyes wander around the room. She loved seeing this part of him." I..I.. really enjoyed my date with you today. I guess you are not that bad after all." Caroline nudged his shoulder a bit looking into his eyes.

Klaus brought his hands up to her face and took his index finger and placed it over her lips.

"Sh…now we would not want that to get out love, I am just like that with you. It can be our little secret." As he responded Caroline could feel the heat rising from her center. She placed a soft kiss on his finger. Just like the simple one he gave her earlier. Klaus could feel the heat coming from her and it was driving him insane. Her lips felt so soft on his finger. Caroline grab his hand and removed it from her lips. She took her hand and slowly put down her glass on the table.

" I think I owe you this for being just a gentlemen this evening" As she finished her sentence her lips where covering his. What started out as soft and gentle quickly turned to lustful. Klaus placed his glass down on the table as his sat Caroline up on the it too. Placing himself between her legs. He ran his finger through her hair. As she moved her kisses down towards his neck he could smell the vanilla and lavender scent that lingered in his nose. He inhaled the scent one more time. As she ran her fingers through his hair, he placed his hands on her thighs rubbing against them.

"Caroline" he moaned. She still continued without an answer. Klaus could feel his hunger growing for her. He was getting harder by the second with her kissing him.

" Caroline" he said one more time. This time with a bit more urgency. "Hmm… she answered back. While still showering him with kisses.

Klaus pulled away. "STOP" Caroline.

Caroline pulled away and looked at him. "Whats wrong, you don't want this to happen". She just gazed into his eyes waiting for an answer.

Klaus took a couple of steps back from her. Caroline looked as if she wanted to cry. He never wanted her to feel rejected. He turned his head not wanting to look at her. " I want you to make sure this is what you want. I want you Caroline there is no doubt about that from my end. " Klaus paced the floor a couple of times needing to forget how good she felt against him. How he never wanted that feeling to stop. Then he stood right in front of her and pulled her to him again.

" I know myself sweetheart. I am not going to be able to let you go if we go there. So yes, this has to come from you. " Caroline fully understood what he meant. She thought to herself she still has not work things out with Ty. But yet it was still something she wanted to explore with Klaus and he felt nice with his weight against her. She already missing his touch.

" Your right Klaus you deserve better than me just wanting to be with you because I had some fight with my boyfriend. " Caroline huffed out. As she fixed her dress and pulled herself off of the table.

"Right, love" Klaus was upset but deep inside he knew she was right. He wanted her to want him, need him, yearn for him. She needed to work things out with Tyler before they went that far. In order for her to be completely his Tyler had to be dealt with. Caroline came over to Klaus and looked at him" I had a wonderful time with you" she says again. Caroline ran her fingers through her hair as Klaus began to regain composure and reach for his keys. As they walked out of the art room. Klaus was having doubts about letting her go. He did not want to seem aggressive towards Caroline.

As Caroline watched Klaus's back as they headed towards the door. Her whole relationship flashed in front of her eyes. She was young and Klaus was right he could treat her the way she wanted to be treated. Sure she still had her doubts but she had eternity. Why not live it. Just as Klaus was about to open the door. Caroline pulled at his shoulder turning him around.

"Klaus, wait." she said with a weakness in her voice. As he turned to look upon her he could feel what she was wanting and she grabs the back of her head pulling her towards him. His mouth covered hers and she opened her mouth wanting to feel him. This went on for a while until Caroline retreated back. Half way out of breath she looks into his blue eyes that are now burning with so much passion for her. " I want you too, I know it is wrong now but…but…" Klaus kissed her with all the lust he had for her. Caroline's knees went weak underneath her. " God, you feel so good" she said. Klaus pulled back from her removing his jacket and placing his keys back down on the table.

" Well, you were gonna wait till tomorrow to tell him anyway, love." Klaus pulled her by the waist and began to kiss her neck. Caroline just moaned agreeing with him by pulling him closer to her.

"Sweetheart" he said

"Yes" Caroline answered

"As much as I would love to take you right here, I would prefer we move this to the bedroom. " Caroline put her arms around his neck. Putting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Klaus looked at her beaming. Loving the warmness she brought him. He lifted her up and took her to his room.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie looked at Damon, Elena and Stefan. This was the best plan and everyone knew it but no one wanted to admit to it. As Elena hugged Jeremy and told him things that a big sister was sure to do. Damon and Stefan cut eyes towards one another not speaking.

Bonnie and Jeremy hugged everyone and got into the car.

" We will be okay you guys, don't' worry. If we run into any problems we know to call you. " Bonnie said.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it, could not give you all the goods in one chapter JK. Anyway please leave reviews or any questions that you have. Thanks again for the support. Next chapter will be up soon. xoxo


	4. Like a Virgin

Thank you guys again for follow me on this journey with my absolute favorite characters on the show now. So here is the next chapter the top half just sets up what else is going on but the last half is what you all have waited for;) Enjoy

_Disclaimer:I do not own the TVD, just love the show. _

* * *

Professor Shane picked up the phone.

"Hello" he answered.

"I take it you have used the tonic" Einar implied.

"Yes, she has taken the tonic and…" Just as Professor Shane was about to go in to more detail with Einar. A phone call was coming through. "Hold on this is the Bennett girl calling."

"Yes, Bonnie" he said.

"Hi, Professor Shane, I just wanted to tell you that me and Jeremy are leaving town for a couple of days. It is very important. I just wanted to let you know." Bonnie continued

"Last time we spoke you informed me to let you know when the hunter has completed the map, Right?" Bonnie questioned.

"Right" Shane replied

"Okay, I will keep you posted. This was not meant to happen to Jeremy and we will need your help." Bonnie hesitated.

" You were right to call me Bonnie, just keep me up to date and everything will be fine. But, when you complete the process do not return to Mystic Falls. I will come to you, okay. Shane said.

Bonnie knew that it was quick for her to trust someone with all of their secrets but Professor Shane was the only one who took interest in Bonnie. Every time there is a problem it usually involves her helping out Caroline or Elena. Mostly Elena. She felt like she needed someone on her side for a change. Concerned about her.

"Bonnie, are you still there" Shane yelled out.

"Yes, I am. Sorry. " Bonnie took a deep breath " I will keep you posted. Thank you again, Professor Shane.

Bonnie hangs up the phone and looked over towards Jeremy who was now sleeping. She still loved him even if their paths had parted ways. She hated how everyone always got caught up in this vampire drama. Maybe this is a good thing for her and Jeremy to get some alone time, even if it is to just kill vampires. Jeremy stirred around a bit and just looked up at Bonnie and smiled. He laid his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. He reached over and grab Bonnie's hand. He knew she was worried. Bonnie kept her eyes on the road giving a slight grin, maybe she had two people on her side.

* * *

Professor Shane clicked back over. " Sorry, for the wait Einar. Bonnie just told me that her and Elena's brother are on a road trip. I am guessing that Klaus and Stefan would like to get a hold of the map also. He is the new hunter they have." Shane carried on.

"Sir, please spare me all the minor details. Did the girl go home with Nicklaus?" Einar questioned. He only called to see if the tonic was used and if they went home together. Alcina had insisted he call. She needed to set up her time-table.

"To my knowledge they did go home together" Shane answered back.

"Very well then. Alcina will be pleased. " Einar answered back " Just keep an eye on the blonde one, do you understand?" He shot back.

" I do, but what will I be looking for." Shane wondered about this since he left England that night. Waiting for an answer he removed the phone from his ear and looked down at it.

"Why, do you insist on asking questions about this. JUST DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Einar was getting wary of Professor Shane. He was asking to many questions. He reminded himself to alert Alcina . Einar hung up the phone, not responding to him.

* * *

Elena turned and looked at Damon. She was feeling awkward just standing while he and Stefan had their stare down. "Hey, Stefan" Elena interrupted. " Can you give me a ride home?" Elena looked at him hoping he was not still angry.

" No, Elena why don't you ask Damon." He shot back " being that you have to work out your feeling for him". Stefan walked off and left Damon and Elena standing there.

"What is this about" Damon asked.

Elena did not get a chance to say what she had wanted earlier. Damon confused and intrigued at the same time says" do you want to stay here and talk?" Damon said. " Come on, I'll fix you a drink"

Elena walked into the house. Her stomach was doing flips. This day would never end she thought do herself. "Ya…okay" she responded back to Damon as she entered the grand room of the house.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus moved up the steps in a fluster. Caroline was relaying on Klaus to lead the why since she had no idea where his room was. Klaus pushed her up against the wall as they reached the tops of the stairs.

"I have never wanted anyone as badly as I want you" he said into her neck.

"Klaus, don't stop" Caroline said

He paused for a minute and looked into her eyes. When he looked at her all he saw was the light that came from her. She was so beautiful. Klaus was just taken by her angelic features. He picked her up once more and Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist. With her arms around his neck she giggle at the sudden moment. He moved them at vamp speed. Entering his bedroom Caroline tried to get a look but Klaus had other things on his mind. He placed her on the bed. She was bringing her mouth back to taste his lips once more but he stopped her.

"Just let me have you, love okay. This is about you now not me." Klaus said. Caroline looked at him with a smile on her face. She had never been with a man who wanted her like this, or was willing to cater to her. Caroline nodded her head.

Klaus moved his hands all over her body. It was so soft to touch her porcelain skin. He laced wet kissing down her entire body until he reached his hands up towards the side zipper on her dress. He unzipped it before he removed the dress. He caressed each one of her legs all the way down to her feet and removed her shoes one by one. As he lifted her up and let the dress fall to the floor he let a small gasp out. Caroline looked at him thinking he was disappointed but instead her answered her fear.

"Simply stunning you are" Klaus stood up and placed his hands on her waist. Kissing her shoulders and rubbing his hands all over her body. He unhooked her bra and then slowly moved his hands down to her panties. As he begin to remove them he took in her whole body. Klaus came back up and sat her on the bed kissing her feverishly. He stepped back for just a second to remove his shirt and pants leaving nothing. He knew when he would be ready he wanted nothing holding them back. She gazed upon his statuesque body, loving the look of him. Caroline moved her hands down his body. Kissing him along the way. She licked his chest and a small grunt escaped his mouth.

Klaus took over again and this time had his face in-between her thighs kissing each one while he inched closer to where life begins. She was moaning and grabbing his hair loving the sensation of him down below. Klaus took two fingers and entered her she was already wet. His fingers began to move faster as her moaning and breathing continued. He placed his mouth over her core and began to suck and lick her. Caroline was turning red she had never been like this with Tyler. She was so used to just having sex and that's it. But what Klaus was doing was making love to her, every inch of her. She was in bliss with him. Caroline could feel her heat rising from between her legs and she knew she was almost there.

Klaus moaned while still kissing her core. He could tell she was close. He picked up his paced once more and Caroline began to scream.

"Don't stop, please " she begged " Oh god! yes" And with that Caroline came undone. Klaus could feel her juices on his fingers. He stood up and licked both his fingers looking down at Caroline who now was biting her lower lip. " Mm.. you taste so sweet, love" Klaus smirked and grinned at her.

Caroline replied with just a smile and slowly lifted her self up. She was now facing his torso and she kissed him right above his belly button. She then proceeded down to his manhood and took all of him in her mouth. She added her hands as they followed the movement of her mouth. As she continued Klaus grabbed a hand full of her hair " sweetheart, I must have you now" he whispered. Klaus grab her shoulders and pulled her further onto the bed. He was now on top of her. Caroline loved the feeling of his weight on her. He took his manhood and ran it up and down her core. Caroline loved the sensation and grab both of his shoulders " Klaus, please I want you now." Caroline whispered.

Caroline did not have to ask twice, with that he slowly enter her pulling back out and doing the same again. Both of them grunting at the feeling. Klaus moved inside of her a little faster now. He never wanted this to end. She was everything and more than he ever imagined. She felt so good he did not know how long he could last. Caroline kissed his shoulders and was moving her hands all over Klaus's body. He felt like home to her. She never wanted him to stop. Klaus speed up and Caroline placed her hand on his ass gripping it tightly. Both began to stay each other's name. Klaus could feel her juices on him. " Caroline" he said in a low husk. " Klaus" she said in the same. And then green meet blue and they were staring intensely at one another. Both coming undone and feeling the relief of the built up tension they had felt earlier. He collapsed into her neck and Caroline rubbed his back.

"Wow, she said in a low tone. That was…. " Amazing " Klaus lifted his head looking at her. " Yes" she replied.

Klaus moved from her and brought his arms around her. Pulling her into him he kissed the back of her neck. He looked at the ceiling out of breath and still in disbelief that this had happen. Caroline could not stop grinning as her head laid on the pillow. She had just lost her virginity in every sense of the word. Sure she had sex with other guys but Klaus was the first to make love to her and she knew that it was no turning back. Caroline turned her body around and looked down upon his face. Laying a kiss on his lips she laid her head on his chest. Klaus begin to make small circles on her arms and both went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed their first night together. Will continue update as long as you guys want. Just send me a review telling me. Thanks again to everyone who has already made this a favorite or is following. And for you guys that sent reviews a special thanks. xoxo


	5. The Shock

Thank you guys. I love everything I am reading in the reviews. So in honor of you all. I have written another chapter. I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, I wish. _

* * *

Caroline was waiting down the road a bit as Stefan pulled up. " Thanks " she said entering the car. Stefan just nods and looks towards Caroline with a question mark on his face. She looks over at him and is debating if she should tell him. Caroline gives a quick turn towards the window and remains facing it. As they pull up in front of her house. Stefan walks her to the porch.

" Thank god, my mom is already at work" Caroline sighs

"Wait" Stefan says "What" Caroline replies

" Okay, I was willing to let it go in the car but now. No, why do I get a call at 7:30 in the morning to come and pick you up at Klaus's house?" Stefan stands there waiting for her to answer.

Caroline throws her hands up in defeat. While rolling her eyes. " Fine, okay I slept with Klaus. Don't act as if you have never did the walk of shame, Stefan." She hits him on the shoulder. Stefan lets out a slight laugh.

" Yes, I have Caroline but this" Stefan just stands there still in disbelief. He walks over towards the edge of the porch.

"Caroline what where you thinking or were you?" he asked

Caroline sighs heavy and puts her purse down on a small table. She walks over to meet Stefan. " I was thinking, Thank you very much. Of course I did not plan on it happening but it did. I…I…might have feelings for Klaus." she says with her innocent face on.

Then she starts to walk back and forth talking with her hands. "We had a great time, it just happen, and his really not that bad. She turns back toward Stefan.

Ha..Ha..Ha.. Stefan laughs facing his head down. After putting his hands in his pocket. He returns to look at her. " Did you really just go through every line possible on why people hook up. Who under normal circumstances would not. Come on. Were friends talk to me" he shot back at her.

"Fine, I have feelings for him. I just don't know how to tell Tyler or anyone in fact." Caroline looked out into the street. " I just don't want to hurt anyone. Ty is gonna hate me forever, Elena is just not gonna understand and Bonnie…well". " I don't know, it's not gonna be good." Caroline shruggs her shoulders " Matt…."

Stefan could she that she was in pain and now tears were forming. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

" Look, I understand but now you just need to worry about your feelings" Stefan said. "How you feel, because that is whats important. Before all else". Caroline turns back towards Stefan nodding in agreement. Stefan continued " Look, go inside to rest, breathe, and call Tyler later and talk to him, Okay"

" Okay, your right" Caroline smiled. She took her purse off of the table and began to look for her keys. Stefan was walking off and looks back. " After that call Klaus, he is gonna be upset that you ran out on him this morning. Call me later, Care." Stefan finished as he walked back towards his car.

He was right Klaus is not gonna be happy with Caroline at all. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Opening her eyes back up and turning towards her door, she walks into something hard. Caroline looks up and its Klaus. Standing there and he seems not to pleased to see her.

" Why did you run?" Klaus says with his mouth slightly closed and voice low.

" I did not run. I .. " Caroline lets out a breath and moves over trying to get pass Klaus. He holds his arm out blocking her way.

"Answer me now, Caroline" he says low. Then as she says nothing he yells "NOW." Caroline jumps a little and tears start to roll down her face. She knows he is hurt more than angry.

She takes her hands and places them on either side of his face. " I have to talk to Tyler remember." she says.

Klaus removes her hands from his face. " That has nothing to do with why you left. What did I say last night, Caroline. There was no turning back for me. If that's all, then call him. I'll wait and then we can spend the rest of the day together" Klaus says while looking into her green eyes. Caroline walks towards the door. " I have other stuff to " she says

Klaus stops and moves at vampire speed in front of the door. " I knew you were lying. Your just like the rest of them. I saw something different in you." Klaus looks down at the ground. Every fiber in his body wants to touch her face. " If you want to forget that this ever happen, fine. Tell yourself that lie. I know the truth. I know your heart." With that he was gone in an instant.

Caroline ran inside and slide down her wall crying. She knew he was right. She just needed to find a way to tell everyone else. If not she would lose him.

* * *

Stefan walks into the house still taken by the news Caroline has told him.

" Where were you?" Damon turns and looks towards his brother.

" None of your business Damon" Stefan shot back.

As he was about to walk up the stairs Damon shot in front of him. " Why are you being a dick" he says. " Elena is worried. We both are about you." Damon was about to finished but Stefan cut him off.

" Look, I am not ripping any throats open. Not unless you are volunteering. Just leave me alone Damon. I have other things to do. Elena told me to give her some time and that is what I am doing. Giving her time. So just lay off. Don't grow a heart now." As the words left his tongue Stefan flashed upstairs to his room. Slamming the door shut. He took out his phone and calls Bonnie.

Bonnie picked up " Hey, Stefan" she replied

" How did it go last night?" he asked

" Good if you consider a night of killing vampires as fun. " Bonnie shot back.

" So the two were there like I said. " Stefan replied

" Yes" Bonnie answered

Bonnie hated this being away from Caroline and Elena was killing her. She needed her friends. Just then Jeremy woke up from a nightmare.

" Stefan, I have to go Jeremy had another nightmare. I will call you back" Bonnie hung the phone up. Not waiting for Stefan to answer.

* * *

She moves over towards Jeremy. " Are you okay?" she asked while rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah, they just keep getting more intense" Jeremy said while shaking his head. " What things are you seeing?" she asked.

" It's like a ritual of some sort. A witch is there they call her Alcina. I have never heard that name before in my life. It fades in and out like a dream. Like I have been there." Jeremy says not really understanding himself what he is saying. He movies off of the bed and glances towards Bonnie. " I need for this to be over with quick. I feel like I am going crazy." Bonnie walks up to him taking his hand " I know" she says. Jeremy grabs her and hugs her tight. " Thank you" he whispers " For what" she says. " Being here". Jeremy's phone starts to ring and he looks at the caller ID . It's Elena.

" I am fine" he says answering the phone. He loved his sister but sometimes she could be a little over bearing.

" Jer, I know" just checking to see if you needed to talk or anything. Elena said. She was missing her brother and she knew the only reason he was in this situation was because of her. She could tell that he was putting up a wall. She had that effect on men it seemed lately with Stefan and now Jeremy. " Okay, well just call me if you need anything" she said. " Can you hand the phone to Bonnie."

"Sure" he said giving the phone to Bonnie and walking away.

" Hey, Lena. Are you good?" she asks

" Yeah, you?" Elena replied

" Sure, we are fine. He is still having the nightmares. The only thing that struck me as strange is this vision of a witch named Alcina." Bonnie still could not shrug off that feeling she got when he told her.

" Really, is that not normal?" Elena inquired

" Well, it is but only if the magic is still being summoned. Which means the witch that made the original five is still out there somewhere." Bonnie said.

" Okay, well maybe I can pass it along to Caroline and she can informed Stefan." Elena said with worry now in her voice.

" You two still not speaking" Bonnie shot back.

" No" Elena answered. She then lets out a deep breath. " It's okay he just needs time" Elena said while shrugging her shoulders.

" Okay, well see if they can find anything and I will be looking through my grimoire for more information. Call you soon. Miss you." Bonnie smiled into the phone.

" Okay, I will. Miss you too, Bonnie" she says.

The two girls hang the phone up and Elena looks at herself in the mirror wondering if what all Stefan said was true. That she was losing herself. She hoped not and with that thought she headed out of the door to Caroline's house.

* * *

Caroline was headed out of the door when Elena drove up. " Heading somewhere Care Bear" Elena smile and said as she rolled the windows down. " Yeah, to the grill to grab a bite to eat and meet Tyler." Caroline replied. " Okay hop in" Elena said.

The two drove in silence to the grill. Elena thinking about her conversation with Damon and worry over her brother. Caroline was on the brink of tears remembering Klaus's face as he walk off of her porch this morning. They walked into the grill and greeted Matt who was at the table in the corner chatting up April. He waved and told them he would be with them in a minute. Both girls smiled and found a seat.

" Is this good." Caroline asked . Elena just nodded in agreement.

As both friends look at one another they both had question marks on their faces. On unison both girls said " I have to talk to you about something". Both of them laughing at what just happen. " You go first." Elena says

Just as Caroline was about to tell her friend about her night with the hybrid and her feelings in walks Tyler. " Damn it. I have to go talk to him for a second. I will be back okay." Caroline gets up and walks over to Tyler.

"Hi, can we talk" she says

" Sure" he says. He slides further into the booth so she can sit.

" Look, Caroline I said somethings that I know where hard to hear. I feel like that sometimes. I just hate that you have to pretend you like him. That I have to pretend that Hayley and I are together. It's putting a strain on us, Care. Tyler takes her hand in his and kisses it. Then he looks at her. Caroline feels bad that she is going to break his heart but she has to come forward with her feelings. If not the longer she waits the harder it will get. Klaus would get angrier and things will escalate out of hand. She could see that happening. Caroline looks into Tyler's eyes and says in a low voice. " I slept with Klaus."

"WHAT" he screams. Then he looks around and notices people are starting to stare. He balls his fist up and bangs it on the table. "Move, let me out" he says. Caroline moves and lets him out of the booth. Tyler turns and looks at her " I never thought you would do this to me. Not with everything he did." He turns and walks out of the grill. Caroline feels horrible. She follows him almost running into Stefan.

" TYLER STOP" Caroline flashes in front of him. " Let me explain, please." Caroline says bringing her voice down. " I am so sorry that I hurt you, but I do have feelings for Klaus. I never meant for it to happen this way. I don't want to lose you. Say something." Caroline pleaded.

Tyler throw his hands up in defeat. " What am I suppose to say, Caroline. That I am happy you let him touch you. That we are still gonna be friends. That everything is okay. WELL it's not."

" I can't even look at you now. Just leave me alone" Tyler said as he was beginning to walk away. Caroline placed her hands on his shoulders" Ty, please" Not thinking he pushed her hand away and Caroline hit the wall hard. Caroline looked at him with shock in her eyes and tears beginning to flow. Breathing heavy she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She had never felt pain like this. Well not since she turned. Tyler rushed over towards her and placed his hand upon her face. Caroline jerked back. " Just leave please, Just leave" Tyler slowly began to rise and looked at her " I am sorry, Care." Tyler disappeared into the night.

Caroline sat there for a couple of minutes before she could stand. The pain was shooting up her back. She was scared. So she rushed into the grill and looked for Elena. Her and Stefan were at the table talking. Caroline rushed up and pulled on Elena's shoulder. " We have to go, now." Caroline could hardly get her thoughts and words together. " Please." Elena noticed that she was holding her stomach and looked at Stefan who was now up holding Caroline.

" Let's go" he said. He pulled Caroline's arm over his shoulder and helped her out of the grill. Elena followed them.

" What happen did Tyler do this to you?" Caroline shook her head. " Ouch " she yells " What is happening to me?" Stefan did not know what to do so he told Elena to get in the back set with her and he got in the front. Caroline placed her hand on the car seat. " Stefan, take me to Klaus" and with that Caroline passed out in Elena's arms.

" Stefan, what is going on." Elena cries out.

" I don't know but I am going to take her to Klaus." he said driving faster down the road.

" What, you can't. We should leave him out of it. He has already did enough" Elena let out a low growl.

" Listen, It will be okay. Look her over see if there is something we missed besides her holding her stomach." Stefan had his eyes on the road trying to get there as fast as he could.

" Okay" Elena said. Placing her hands over Caroline and feeling for anything out of the ordinary. She glanced down at the seat and noticed what looked like blood. She bent her head down further. It was blood but why was it coming from there. Elena raised her head back up. At that time the car made an abrupt stop in front of the mansion.

Stefan seen Elena's face and turned " What did you find?" he says.

" She's bleeding and it seems that it is not healing or stopping." Elena said. Still worried for her friend. Stefan threw his hands up "okay maybe she has not feed in a while. Lets move her in."

Stefan jumps out of the car. Walking over towards the door to help Elena. When he feels someone standing behind him.

" Klaus, somethings wrong with Caroline. She told us to bring her here." Stefan said without even turning his head.

Klaus moved Stefan away and took Caroline from Elena. He moved her inside and laid her on the couch. Elena and Stefan came running in after him.

Klaus balls his fist and turns towards both Elena and Stefan. " What happen to her?"

" We don't know. She came and found us like this. Kept saying it was a pain in her stomach and grabbing it. After she came back into the grill from speaking to Tyler." Elena said annoyed at the fact that he thought they would just let something happen to Caroline.

" He did this then" Klaus was moving towards the door when Stefan stop him. " Klaus I don't think Tyler did this" Stefan said. Klaus slowly turned his head looking at Stefan's hand that was laying on his shoulder. He then turned his head and faced him. Before he could get anything out. Elena yelled.

" Look both of you. This is what I was trying to tell you in the car Stefan. The blood look at the blood." Both men stared down and looked at Caroline's legs. Her jeans stained in blood. As their eyes traveled up her leg. Both noticed at the same time where it was coming from.

" See" Elena continued. " Why is she bleeding from between her legs" Elena finished shaking her head.

Klaus rushed over to Caroline's side placing her hand in his. Stefan moved closer to Elena.

" I don't know" Klaus said. He then turn and gave a look to Stefan. " Call Bonnie. Now." Stefan nods and picks up his phone.

" Hello" she answers

" Bonnie I need you and Jeremy to come home." Stefan says trying to keep calm.

" Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked.

" Somethings wrong with Caroline. Please Bonnie hurry." He hung up.

" Wait what..." Bonnie just looked at the phone. " Jeremy we have to go, now. Grab your stuff I will explain in the car.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as me. I have all these idea's about where I want this to go. So please review. Until then I hope you guys love it. xoxo


	6. The Impossible

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. _

_There is a flashback in this one that is in Italic.  
_

* * *

Einar walks back towards the path in the woods. As he is approaching the cabin a man comes out of the shadows. The man spoke to him and told him that he was keeping a close eye on the professor. Einar had his doubts that maybe this professor had his own goals. Once Alcina gave his wish what would stop him. He nodded and thanked the man for the information . As he walks inside of the cabin Alcina is sitting at the table. She has been working on her time-table. As he approaches she looks up to acknowledge him.

" Was the report good?" she asks

"Yes, everything is done. Your time-table should match up perfectly." Einar says as he grabs her hand and kisses it. " I've waited a long time" she says while placing her hand in his hair. " As soon as we have what we want, it should go smoothly." she finishes as she grabs his face and places a kiss on his cheek. She moves from the table and goes towards the window. She reflects on her vision she had two years ago.

_As the light hits the lake there is a reflection. By the edge she see's a women and man. They are sharing an embrace and looking upon someone. As laughter begins to fill the air, her eyes travel towards what the couple is watching. There a child plays by the edge. Golden locks flow from the child's head. His face is chubby and he has rosy cheeks like a cherub. All of a sudden dark clouds form and the laughter stops. As the parents turn their heads she notices that the father of the child is Nicklaus. She can not make out the mother. The child senses her and puts his hands up chanting. The vision turns black and everything disappears. _

Alcina shakes her head bringing her back to reality. She looks over at Einar with a question mark on his face. He is the only one that knows about her vision of the child. She can trust him. He has never betrayed her trust. She walks over to stand in front of him and takes his hand.

"I have to figure out what Nicklaus having a child, has to do with my cure. Why I can not fully retrieve it until that child is born." Einar pulls her on his lap. He whispers in her ear. " I know love, we will have answers soon enough".

* * *

Caroline comes to and looks around the room. She notices it is Klaus's room. Caroline lifts herself up and jumps a little when she notices that someone else is in the room.

" Are you okay" he asks. Klaus reminds in the seat. When he sees her awake he is thankful. He thought while she was out, that if anything ever happen to her he would not know what to do.

"Can you come closer" Caroline says. As he walks towards her she smiles at him. Caroline knew in her heart this is where she needed to be. The whole time she was in pain all she thought about was him. If she would see him again. Feel him against her again. Klaus sits on the edge of the bed as he grabs her hand she pulls him to her. Caroline hugs him tight never wanting to let go.

" I thought I would never see you again. That's why I told Stefan to bring me to you." She pulls away from him and stares into his eyes. She notices he is crying and she takes her hand and wipes his tears.

" I belong to you now, Nik" she says in a whisper against his ear. He looks at her. She has never called him that. But he loves the way it sounds coming from her lips. He gives her a kiss as he is about to pull back she pulls him towards her.

" Caroline, I…" before he can finish she crashes her lips into his again. He loves the way she taste. He has never tasted anything sweeter then her. She pulls back and looks at him again.

" I am yours" Caroline says. Klaus lets a grin come across his face. All he has ever wanted is here and he is not about to let her go.

" I will never let you go , sweetheart" Klaus answers

" I don't want you to" she replies.

Caroline pushes herself up and asks Klaus if he can get Elena and Stefan. She wanted everyone in the room so she could tell them what she had felt. Klaus lets her know that Bonnie is here too. She smiles she has missed her friend. She nods to Klaus as he leaves the room to let everyone know she is awake.

With everyone in the room Caroline tells them about the pain. She says the pain was unbearable and she had no idea what to do.

" It was not Tyler's fault" she looks towards Klaus grabbing his hand to reassure him. As she turns back towards everyone else. Elena tells her about the blood. Caroline tells them she did not know she was bleeding.

" It has stopped for know. Klaus feed you his blood and a couple of bags. You would come in and out. Then pass out again." Bonnie says

" How do you feel, now love." Klaus asks

"Fine, actually great" Caroline informs them.

Caroline did feel fine, in fact she has never felt stronger since she turned. Klaus grins as his face turns to worry. He turns to look at everyone in the room. He tilts his head blocking out Bonnie's heartbeat.

" That's strange there is two instead of one" Klaus announces. Everyone turns to look at him.

" One what" Stefan says

" Heartbeat there is two instead of one."

Caroline zones out everything else and notices it too. She looks down at her stomach and places her hand there. Caroline realizes the heartbeat is coming from her. She turns to look at Klaus and takes his hand. Placing it on her stomach. " Listen, Nik" Can you hear it clearer now?" she asks.

Meanwhile Elena and Stefan along with Bonnie are trying to understand what is going on. Klaus turns to look at Bonnie.

" This is where the heartbeat is coming from" Bonnie is in shock along with Elena and Stefan.

" Wait…What are you saying Klaus" Stefan says

" I'm pregnant" Caroline blurts out and the room is silent. Heads are turning trying to adjust to what Caroline just said. That's not possible everyone thinks. Is it?...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me all. Its all coming close to being reveled. And soon Caroline and Klaus will know too.

I will try to update this be having smaller chapters during the week. Thanks again, and please review. I love hearing what you guys think. xoxo


	7. Plus One

Okay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Reading some of the reviews it seems everyone was on the right track. So here is Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

* * *

" This is not possible" Klaus says. While removing his hand from Caroline's stomach. He looks at the other end of the room where everyone is standing. " Get out" Klaus yells. No one moves so he yells it again. Only this time louder. " GET OUT! Stefan sees the look on his face and knows he is serious. Stefan looks back at the girls and says " come on let's go downstairs."

As they leave and head downstairs, Elena starts to pull her phone out of her pocket. " What are you doing?" Bonnie says " Calling Tyler, he needs to be here." Elena says. Stefan grabs the phone out of her hands and Elena is stunned by his actions.

" What are you doing" she asks. " Look don't call Tyler, okay" Stefan urges. " What the hell is going on Stefan. Tell me why it is Klaus up there and not Tyler" Elena pushes. " Now!"

Bonnie looks at Elena and says in a soft voice " You did not notice Caroline grabbed his hand. Obviously there is something going on that we don't know." Stefan hesitates, he knows he has to tell them.

Stefan motions for them to take a seat.

" Look" he sighs. " Caroline called me this morning to come and pick her up. She stayed her last night." Stefan stands there waiting for Bonnie and Elena to respond. They say nothing but continue to stare at him. Stefan shakes his head and shrugs " they slept together."

" What the hell, are you talking about Stefan. Caroline would never do that. Not with Klaus of all people." Elena is now standing. She knows Caroline. She would have told her this if it happened, but she knows Stefan too. Elena does not think he would lie to her. Bonnie takes her hand and says " Elena just calm down. " Calm down. No. This is crazy. I will be waiting at the car." Elena says. Then she runs out of the house and stands in front of Bonnie's car. She crosses her arms around her chest. This is not happening she thinks. Caroline and Klaus. Elena shakes her head. "No."

* * *

Klaus is now standing over by the fireplace. He is facing the mantle with his head down. The room is silent. Caroline is still sitting on the bed waiting for him to say something. She turns to look at him. " Say something, Nik. Please" Caroline says softly.

" I can't have children, Caroline. That goes for you too. We are vampires." Klaus says. He still will not look at her. He can't let her see him like this. So full of emotion and insecure. Caroline stands up and walks over to him. She grabs his hand and places it on her stomach. " It has happen, Nik." He moves his hand away. Klaus looks at her and moves towards the window.

" How do I know it's even mine. We were only together one night." Klaus shakes his head. Caroline feels hurt, but she understands his doubts. She follows him and takes her hands placing them on his face.

" Look at me. There is more, I just did not want to share it with everyone. I saw a vision , Nik." Caroline smiles a little. " It was with us and our baby." " He is yours, Nik. Trust me." Klaus turns his back towards Caroline. She is about to follow him but he yells " Stop." Klaus sits on the bed.

Caroline stops and starts to cry. " I have not been with anyone else. Tyler and I have not been together like that in a couple of months." Caroline begs " Please, Nik. Don't' do this."

Klaus mumbles " that proves nothing." Caroline puts her hand over her chest. She feels like she can not breathe. " I thought more of you, Klaus" Caroline cries out. After standing there for what seems like an eternity, she leaves the room.

* * *

Caroline runs downstairs hurt and crying. Stefan stops her. " Did he do anything to you?" he asks. Caroline looks up " No, he was just being Klaus."

Stefan turns to face Bonnie " will you take her outside, I will be right back." Before Bonnie could answer Stefan was gone. Bonnie takes Caroline's hand and they head out towards her car. Elena is still standing outside. Without really noticing that Caroline is upset. Elena starts into her.

" I can not believe you would have sex with him. After all that he has done to me. All that he has done to everyone. Your my friend Caroline." Elena yells out. Bonnie looks up at her. Trying to let her know this is not the time or the place. She gives Elena a look. " Stop, Lena." Caroline has had enough for one day. Caroline tightens her grip on Bonnie's hand. " No its okay. I am your friend, Elena. So you will understand what I have to say too." Caroline walks up to Elena and stares her in the face. Smirking Caroline says " If you would get your head out of your ass for two seconds. You would have seen that I needed your support. Not your opinion ." Caroline throws her hands up in the air and continues " Everything is not about you Elena. " Caroline shakes her head.

" Me and Ty have not had sex for a couple of months. You would know that if you were not always talking about your problems. I was going to tell you last night at the grill, but Tyler walked in." Caroline starts to cry again. Elena tries to hug her and Caroline pushes her away. " Can you take me home, Bonnie."

Bonnie nods her head and moves over towards the driver's side of the car. Elena opens the door for Caroline who is still pissed at her. Elena feels bad. Sometimes she did forget that her friends could be going through stuff too. Caroline gets in the back seat and looks out of the window. She picks her phone up and sends a text message to Stefan.

_**Could not wait, had a fight with your girlfriend. **_

_**will call you later. Bonnie is giving me a ride home. **_

Caroline puts her phone back in her jacket pocket and sits in silence for the ride home. Bonnie drives off looking in the rear view mirror at Caroline. Then she looks over to Elena. This is gonna be a long ride, she thought.

* * *

Stefan walks in the room. Klaus is still sitting on the bed with his head down. Klaus knows it is Stefan and he gets up off of the bed and walks over towards the bar and pours a drink.

" What do I owe the pleasure, Stefan" Klaus smirks. While taking a sip of his bourbon.

" What did you say to Caroline?" Stefan demands. Klaus walks right up to Stefan's face and stands there. " None of your business, mate. What I feel you need to know I will tell you." Klaus says with venom in his voice. Stefan still stands there as he continues.. " Don't forget Stefan that just because we were pals back in the day. I still won't hesitate to kill you if you piss me off. Klaus's lips are closed tight. Stefan backs up and looks at him. He feels his phone buzz. Pulling it out of his back pocket, he glances at the message.

" Well, know that whatever you said she is hurt by it. I know Caroline and it took her a lot to tell you whatever you two discussed. If you throw it back in her face it's your lost." with that Stefan was about to walk out the door when Klaus says " you and your friends need to leave. Tell Caroline to stay. I am not done with her yet." Stefan turns his head and smirks " Well, she might be done with you. Bonnie took her home a couple of minutes ago." Stefan leaves down the stairs and gets in his car. Driving off he starts to think about Caroline. He knows that her and Elena go at it from time to time. He just hopes that he can fix it. Caroline is gonna need all the support she can get.

Klaus stands there holding his drink in his hand. He knows he has messed up. Caroline is everything to him. Klaus did not mean to blow up at her. He walks out of the room. Heading downstairs towards his art room. He needs to paint that usually clears his mind.

* * *

Bonnie pulls up at Caroline's house. Caroline jumps out of the car and says" bye" to Bonnie and" thank you." She says nothing to Elena. Caroline walks up and unlocks her door. She comes in and closes the door running down to her room. Caroline collapses on her bed. She cries herself to sleep.

An hour has passed and Caroline pulls herself together. She walks into her bathroom and begins to take off her clothes. As she does this all she can think about is Klaus. Wishing he was here with her. She misses him already. Caroline gets into the shower and places her hand on her stomach. Looking down and says " I am not gonna let anything happen to you. We only have each other now." Minutes later she gets out of the shower and puts on her clothes. Caroline looks around her room. She goes to her closet and grabs two bags. She begins to pack. Walking down the hallway she stops. Taking a piece of paper from a notepad on the table.

_**Dear Mom, **_

_**Have some vampire stuff to do. Please do not worry. Will call you soon. **_

_**Love, Caroline**_

_**P.S Mom! do not worry. xoxo**_

Caroline leaves the note on the table and walks out the door. She gets into her car and takes a deep breath. Caroline needs to get answers about her baby. She did not want to compel any doctors in Mystic Falls . Plus she could use the time to think. Caroline smiles a little looking down at her belly. " Okay, ready for an adventure?"


	8. Road Trip

Hey guys. loving it so far. I have just gotten so into this story. I am glad you guys have to. Since tomorrow's busy for me I did not know if I would be able to update. So I cranked out another chapter for you all. Thanks again.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**_

* * *

Klaus looks over at the clock it has been hours since she left him. Painting has not eased his mind one bit. How could he be a father or could he be good at it, these are the questions running throughout his mind. He promised her he would never let her go and he did. Klaus hopes she will be able to forgive him. Putting down his paintbrush he picks up the phone up. He pulls up her number and there is a picture of her. One he took when she was sleeping. His fingers grace over her face. He longs to touch her. While dialing the number he becomes uneasy. No answer so he leaves a message.

" Hi, sweetheart." he blurts out. " Please call me back. I need to hear your voice." Before hanging up the phone Klaus utters " I miss you."

Klaus hangs the phone up. Wondering what else to do. Drinking here alone will only make it worse. So he picks up his keys departing to the grill.

* * *

Elena finally calms down Damon. Who did not understand why Jeremy was back in town. Damon knew something was wrong with her. Elena was good at keeping things from him sometimes. He knows she is torn between him and Stefan. Damon glances over at her " Elena are you okay?"

Elena turns her head and says " Not now, I just had a fight with Caroline." Elena hated fighting with her friends. In the end they had sacrificed a lot for her. The least she could do is give them the same. Letting down Caroline was the last thing she wanted to do. Elena sends a text message.

_**Sorry, Care Bear**_

_**All I ever wanted was to be there for you. I am sorry about today. Please forgive me. xoxo**_

* * *

Bonnie stops by Professor Shane's office before heading home. She walks in and he is on the phone with someone. She waits in the doorway. After he hangs the phone up he tells her to come in and take a seat.

" How have you been" he inquires. Throwing a slight grin her way.

Bonnie hesitates a little " I've been better." she says. He can tell her mind is heavy. Under different circumstances him and her could be great friends. Shane knows when it all comes out she will never speak to him again.

" Lets talk then, no judgement. I will just listen." he says smiling. Bonnie lets her guard down. Smiling back at him she goes on about her day. He is listening but blocks out some of it. Then Bonnie mentions Caroline's name and he perks up.

" Whats going on with Caroline?" he asks. Bonnie tells him that she is sick and they don't know what is going on. She does not go into details about the baby. She knows Caroline would kill her. Shane urging her to continue and Bonnie starts to get annoyed. She wonders why he has this new fascination with Caroline. As she moves to get up she asks for one of his books on Vampire lore. Shane walks over towards his bookshelf and hands her the book.

" Keep it as long as you like, okay" Bonnie nods and heads out of the office.

" Damn it' he says under his breath. He then sits back at his desk wondering if Bonnie is suspecting anything.

* * *

Stefan walks into the grill. Music is blasting from the speakers and he notices Klaus at the bar. He begins to walk over. He places his arm around him and pulls him in jokingly. " Are we buddies again." He takes a seat and motions for the bartender. " Whatever he's having. keeping coming."

Klaus turns shaking his head at Stefan. " Who would've thought. For the record I have nothing to say. Just having a drink. Stefan shakes his head.

Tyler is over there talking to Matt he has not heard from Caroline since their argument earlier today. Matt tells him that Klaus has been here for about an hour drinking at the bar. Tyler gets up to walk over to the bar. He stood there at the corner and looks over to Klaus. He balls up his fist and is just standing there. Tyler can't help the urge to throw him throughout the grill. Before he can even speak. Klaus does " I don't need any of your games tonight Tyler. I can't guarantee your life. He is still facing forward not even turning in his stool. Stefan jumps up and pats Tyler on the chest. " Come on. Its been a hard day for everyone." Go home and sleep it off." He nudges him back from the bar.

" Since when are you buddies with Klaus, Stefan." Tyler says. " I'm not. I just know for Caroline's sake everyone needs to be cool." Stefan says.

" Is she okay?' he asks looking at the bar room floor. " Yeah" she is at home sleeping which is what you need to do." Stefan walks him back over to Matt. Klaus looks over his shoulder. He is glad Stefan stepped in when he did. What he said was the truth. He felt like killing someone tonight if they pushed him.

* * *

Caroline starts to feel tired and sees a motel at the next exit. She does not want to take any changes so she gets off the highway. As she pulls up she takes in the sights. Not the Hilton, but it will do. Caroline gets her bags and checks in. After getting settled in her room she looks down at her phone. Listening to the message from Klaus she is beaming. She decides she will call him tomorrow. Elena's text message puts her at ease too. Feeling a lot better she lays her head down on the pillow. Saying out loud in the room " goodnight, baby. Mommy loves you already."

* * *

The next day Klaus worries it is close to noon and no word from Caroline. He calls again. Still no answer. He calls Stefan " Get over here, now." Thirty minutes pass and Stefan walks in. Klaus is in the main room. " What part of now didn't understand" Klaus says furiously.

Stephan walks further in and says " I know we are working together on this cure, but remember I don't answer to you, Klaus. Do we have a problem?" " Have you heard from Caroline today?" Klaus asks. Ignoring what Stefan said a minute ago. " Now that you think of it, No." Stefan notices he pulls out his phone and calls no answer. He calls Liz "speaking" she says."

" Hey, Liz its Stefan is Caroline home?" Liz answers " no, she left me a note saying she had some vampire business to handle. I thought she was with you. Whats going on Stefan should I be worried?" Liz waits for him to respond.

" Um…No, she gotta be with Damon and Elena. I will call him. Thanks Liz." Before hanging up he makes sure Liz is okay with his answer. " Oh, okay. she said "if she calls later, I will tell her to call you. If Damon does not answer." And with that Liz hung up the phone.

Stefan looks over to Klaus because he knows he heard every word. Klaus is just standing there. All of a sudden a table goes flying towards the entry way. Klaus is raging mad. How could she leave. He tries to shake the image of Caroline alone and pregnant out of his head. He yells for his hybrids. " I need you to go and find Caroline, NOW!" the hybrids move out of the house on their mission. With a wild look in his eye he moves at vampire speed to Stefan. " I have to find her. I have to find my Caroline!" He takes off down the hall and calls her phone. " Caroline, please love, come home. You and the baby shouldn't be alone. I am growing impatient, call me."

* * *

Caroline has been out all morning. Her appetite has picked up not for blood for human food. She has eaten and is ready to see about the baby. She pulls up at an office " Dr. Cheek" she says. Well it looks to be the best for now. As she is heading in she reaches in her purse looking for her phone. " I must have left it in the room" she thinks. Caroline notices a Black Buick parked across the street. That is the same car that was at the restaurant she ate at this morning. Caroline starts to panic a bit. She has a strange feeling about this car. While standing there she gets a cramp in her stomach, Caroline continues to enter the office.

The man in the car picks the phone up. Einar answers " Talk."

" Has Professor Shane told you that the blonde girl has left town?" Einar shots back " Tell me everything you see her doing. Don't lose her. I will call you back on how to approach the situation ." he hangs up the phone. The man in the car sits back and waits.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I want to let my friend know that I am grateful for her ideas and being my soundboard. xoxo


	9. Stranger Danger

I love reading the reviews I am getting. You guys keep this story alive and going. Enjoy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** TVD**

* * *

Professor Shane looks down at his phone. He is dreading picking it up. He braces himself for the conversation that will follow and finally picks up the phone. " Hello" Shane says.

" Did I not tell you to keep an eye Caroline. Is she still in town?" Einar says with sharpness in his tone. " Well, Bonnie came by yesterday and said that she was sick. That is all I know." Silence hits Professor Shane from the other end " Hello, Hello."

* * *

Bonnie is looking through the book and comes across a section about supernaturals having children. She finds nothing on vampires per say but she comes across a story.

_**Alcina was crying out to the coven. They knew that this child faced a great danger to the world. **_

_**The coven bound the darkness in the child. Darkness that the coven believed was passed to the child from its father. Once the darkness was bound the coven gave the child to a local farmer in a near off village. The child had the gift of sight. As the child grew so did the gift. The child endured on a mission to find her birth parents. When she came upon the witch Alcina she felt the connection. Alcina took her child and hide her away from the world. **_

_**Years passed and the child remained with her mother. When a stranger came to the village things changed. The stranger was not human. His eye fell upon this child, now a grown women. He promised her the world and the power of eternal youth. Alcina knew of this evil, she had seen others. A follow witch had told her of Ester and her undying children. It was too late. Her child did not make the transition, she was not strong enough because the witches had bound her darkness. Alcina made a promise that night that she would form a group of hunters to take out the vampires. **_

_**As time passed she came across the vampire who took her child from her Mikel was his name. She later found that he needed her child to battle one of his own Nicklaus. **_

Bonnie finally put everything together the visions that Jeremy had. How Professor Shane knows so much about the hunters and has taken an interest in Caroline and Klaus. Bonnie had to tell them.

She calls Klaus

" Klaus, I need to see you right away. It is about…." before Bonnie could finish Klaus cut her off.

" Is she okay? Did she call you?" Klaus says with a slight tremble in his voice. " What, who?" Bonnie inquires about.

"Caroline she's missing" Klaus feels as if his heart was still beating it would skip a beat. " No, but listen. I need to talk to you now." Bonnie urges

" Meet me at my house in 30 minutes" Klaus then hangs up the phone. " Damn it, Caroline" Klaus screams. He hates how stubborn she can be. Even if that is one of the reasons he cares for her. He picks up his phone and calls Stefan.

* * *

Jeremy is standing in the kitchen looking at Elena as she gets off of the phone. He has visions of killing her and they are getting worse. He loves his sister but at the same time he hates what she has become. Hoping he can hang on long enough until they find this cure he heads out of the door. Elena stops him.

" Jer, I feel like you have avoided me." Elena looks. She can not bear the thought of losing him. All that she has lost and he is the last link to her humanity. She needs him. Elena feels like she is losing him by the day now. Jeremy stops and looks at his sister.

" Elena I need help, I ….." He breaks down at the front door. " If I don't I will kill you" and with that he flew out of the door. He calls Matt. " Hi, man do you think I could crash at your place for a while."

"Sure, whats going on Jer?" Matt says. " I will tell you everything when I get there." Jeremy assures him. " trust me."

Elena turns on her heels. What is going on she thought everyone is taking different paths and everything seems so out of control. Sure things have never really been under control. She calls Damon and he does not answer. She knows he is investigating the council bombing. Walking around her house for a couple of minutes and she calls Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie I was wondering if you could come by. I really need to talk to you and I have not heard back from Caroline so…." Elena is holding her breath. She waits.

" Um.. I know, Caroline left town last night. We are trying to find her. I would love to come over but I have something to do first." Bonnie says trying to push through all the information before Elena starts with her questions.

" Really, what is going on Bon? I want to help, make it up to her for the other day. Swing by and pick me up." Elena pushes. If it was anything she could do it was this. Caroline needed her and she wanted to be there for her this time around.

Bonnie takes a long pause and breathes heavy into the phone. She hates to tell Elena this but she has to. " Klaus only wants a few of us there. He stressed that you and Damon stay out of it. I'm sorry."

Elena is at a lost for words but that does not surprise her one bit. She lets Bonnie know that she is not upset with her and understands. Elena just asks of one thing. " Let me know she is okay." Bonnie agrees and hangs up the phone.

Bonnie hates being in the middle, but she did have to respect his wish. With Bonnie knowing the truth now. Caroline needs to be kept safe and the one person Bonnie knows will do that is Klaus.

* * *

Caroline is called into the exam room. Dr. Cheek comes in, they have already given her a pregnancy test. He assures Caroline that she is in fact pregnant. Dr. Cheek informs her that he would like to perform an ultrasound today. Caroline tilts her head wondering why, she is still early in the pregnancy. She agrees and begins to get undressed. When the nurse comes in she explains what is about to happen. Dr. Cheek returns and they undergo the procedure. He tells Caroline to get dressed and he will be back.

" Well, perfect is what you are Ms. Forbes. Going by the ultrasound you are two months." So keep up the good work. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Cheek is standing there with a grin on his face. Caroline so wanted to knock his socks off. She was freaking how could she be two months pregnant in two days. Caroline smiles " No, I am quite fine doctor." As he exits the room. Caroline gets her stuff and jets out of the office. The car is still across the street. Caroline gets inside her car and starts to cry. She really needs him more than ever. She returns to the motel.

As she gets out of the car Caroline glances over her shoulder. The car is still there. Once in the room she picks up her phone. Looking at all the missed calls and messages she knows every ones worried. Caroline is holding her breath.

" Sweetheart, where are you?" Klaus answers the phone.

" About two hours away from Mystic Falls, I will text you the address of the motel." Caroline calms down a bit at the sound of his voice. " Nic, she whispers into the phone. " There is someone watching me. I am sorry. I …"

" Love, say no more. I am on my way. Stay in the room do you understand. Do not leave the room." Klaus says with sternness in his voice. " Caroline"

"Yes, I will wait" She answers. " Nic, please hurry" she says with doubt in her voice. Caroline was starting to panic. Knowing now that she can never leave him for the sake of their child and their safety.

* * *

So I have thrown in a loop with the witch Alcina. I hope the show gives us more of a back story on the five and way the witch made them but this is my take. thanks again and please send me your reviews. xoxo


	10. Reunited

Last night's episode was good, I did miss Klaus. But here is chapter 10. Hope you guys like it.

_**Disclaimer: I do now own TVD **_

* * *

Klaus hangs up the phone. " Stefan tell Bonnie I will be back." As he is getting his keys. Klaus calls one of his hybrids to get in the car with him. Stefan nods in agreement as Klaus is getting into the car. They drive off. As they drive off Stefan starts to think. Everything he is doing is to save Elena's life, but he wonders if she is willing to go back to her old life. Yes, he was angry with her but at the same time he wants what is best. Stefan decides after Caroline is back and safe with Klaus, him and Elena need to talk.

Bonnie pulls up and walks inside she calls out for Klaus. Stefan comes around the corner and lets her know what is going on. Bonnie pulls out her spell book and looks at him. " Great, that means I still have time." She heads towards the kitchen. Stefan follows her " Time for what" he questions.

Bonnie lifts her head from the book. " If what I think is going on with Caroline. She is in danger, Stefan. I want to be ready." Stefan's face turns to worry. He starts to get uneasy because he knows if a battle is to be fought. It will take all of them. Including Elena and Damon. He just needed to convince Klaus.

* * *

Klaus pulls up to the motel. As he is walking up to the room he notices the car Caroline had told him about. The man in the car notices him too. He knocks on the door and Caroline rushes to open it. Beaming because he is there. Klaus embraces her in a tight hug and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. As soon as he is in the room he glances back out of the window and the car is gone.

" I am so sorry, I should have told you what I was doing." Caroline comes to embrace him once more. Klaus is still standing there. His hands move up the sides of her body. A small moan coming from her mouth. He kisses her collarbone moving up to her ear. " Caroline, don't ever scare me like that again." Caroline grabs his face bringing it up to hers. " I'm sorry, love. The things I said. I'm sorry." he softly says to her. She covers his mouth with hers. All of her passion pouring into her kiss. She pulls back looking upon his beautiful face. " I'm sorry too, I promise never to do this again." His hands travel back down her body grabbing her shoulders. His hands tracing down her arms as he pulls her hands in his. " Let's get you home, shall we." Caroline eagerly nods ready to go home with Klaus.

* * *

Hours later Klaus and Caroline arrive, she is glowing. Caroline was ready to share her new information with everyone. After she see's Stefan she rushes to him almost knocking him down. Hugging him tightly. Stefan is happy she is back. When her and Bonnie's eye's meet, she smiles and gives her a tighter hug. Caroline release her and starts walking over to the main room.

"Sorry, I scared you guys." Caroline says as she is looking around the room. Caroline takes and seat. Everyone else begins to follow Caroline's lead. Klaus walks over and sits down. He takes Caroline by her waist. Lifting her up. He sits her on his lap. Giving her a quick peck on the check. Caroline looks back at him with a smile. Klaus begins to caress her back.

"Okay, the reason I left was to get information on the baby. I did not want to compel anyone. It's so hard to tell who is on the vervain diet these days." Caroline takes a break making sure she still has everyone's attention. " The doctor told me that I am 2 months pregnant." she sees the doubt wash over Bonnie and Stefan's face. Caroline continues " I saw a vision ,Bonnie. The baby belongs to Klaus. I am sure of it." She looks over her shoulder to Klaus. Taking his hand as she places it on her stomach. " He is yours, baby. Believe me" and with that she kisses him softly on his month. When she pulls back he is looking up at her " I believe you, sweetheart."

Bonnie and Stefan turns towards each other smiling. Bonnie kind of liked seeing this softer side of Klaus. She knows Klaus would never let anything happen to Caroline. Bonnie clears her throat to get their attention. Bonnie moves up a little in her chair.

"Okay, the reason I wanted to talk to everyone is because I think I've found something." Bonnie moves on. " I came across a story about a witch named Alcina. Her name stuck out to me because Jeremy had a dream. He remembers hearing her name in the dream. She lost her child to your father Klaus." Bonnie looks over " he was trying to make a hunter in his vision. I guess he figured if he could find a child with two strong witch bloodlines. Maybe that child would still keep their magic after they were turned." Bonnie holds her hands up seeing the question marks on every ones face. " Wait, it may be possible that if a child with strong enough magic could be a hybrid too. I mean Caroline is pregnant so we have to know that all things are possible. What I believe is he was trying to have a plan b, Klaus. If the plan fell through with the white oak stake." Bonnie looks around the room she inches up a little closer. " If this witch is wanting revenge, that might be why these hunters came be." Bonnie comes to a pause. " Is everyone still with me."

"Yes," they all answer.

" I know, what does this have to do with Caroline and the baby. That's the part I don't know. But, I do know that Professor Shane has taken an interest in Caroline. Before Bonnie can say more Caroline interjects. " He introduced himself to me and Elena at the pageant. While he offered us a drink.

'Wait he gave you a drink, why" Bonnie inquired. She knew Caroline did not know the answer. She looks to Stefan. " I got this book from his office." She says.

" I want you to stay close to him Bonnie?" Klaus says " We don't want him thinking we know anything.

Caroline speaks up once more " Guys, I am still having cramps from time to time."

" Well, If you know the baby is Klaus' then the fetus is growing rapidly. Something has to explain that" Stefan says

"Right, getting to that. I'm scared that if this may have something to do with Caroline getting pregnant. That child has a purpose. One that they are wanting quickly, which would explain why it is growing at that rate.

" They are not touching my child, Bonnie" Klaus places Caroline back on the couch and stands up. " That is not an option. People will die if they try to hurt either of them. Do you understand?" Klaus says harshly. " So I suggest we find out everything instead of playing this guessing game. Not with Caroline and my child's life." Caroline could tell he was agitated she takes his hand. Then looks to Bonnie.

Bonnie stands up to face him. I know we have not seen eye to eye in the past but Caroline is my friend. I would not let anything happen to her either. Bonnie goes into the kitchen and comes back out. She has a tonic in her hand. " Drink this Caroline. It will slow down the growing process and give us the time we need." Caroline takes the tonic from Bonnie's hand. Klaus jerks it from her hand. " Wait a second witch, are you sure this will not harm her or the baby." He says searching Bonnie's face for a hint of doubt.

Bonnie snaps back " there is no guarantee that the tonic will help her but it is worth a try." She is staring him straight on. All of a sudden Klaus has Bonnie by her neck up against the wall.

"Klaus" Stefan yells " Don't, what are you doing Bonnie is on our side." Caroline rushes over to her friend. Grabbing his free hand " Nic, Nic, she yells. Look at me please let her go. Please! She is trying to help us." Please! Caroline is begging. Then a cramp hits her. Bringing her to her knees. Klaus releases Bonnie following Caroline to the floor. " Caroline, what is it." he tries to touch her but she rejects him.

Stefan comes and takes her. Helping her make her way to the couch. She looks up with pain and hurt in her eyes. " I can't have this Nic, I won't." Caroline says straining her voice. " We all need each other. I need Bonnie and Stefan just as much as I need you." Klaus rushes over to her and goes down on his knee. Caroline takes his face in her hands. " It's about the baby now, Nic. Keeping him safe. Please don't shut anyone out that is willing to help." He takes a heavy breathe and rubs his face against her hands. Without looking at her he apologizes to Bonnie. She is still upset but accepts it. Responding back to him quietly.

" If it does not work, it will not effect me or the baby. Will it?" Caroline asked " No, it will not effect you are the baby. The fetus will just keep growing." Bonnie assures her. Caroline drinks the tonic. Placing the empty cup on the table.

Stefan tells Bonnie " let's give them some time alone." Bonnie nods agreeing with him. They quietly make their exit.

* * *

Caroline tells Klaus that she wants to take a nice hot shower. He takes her up the bedroom. Caroline goes into the bathroom and starts to cry. Klaus opens the door. " Whats the matter?" he asks.

" I just want him to be safe, Nic" Caroline looks up from the mirror. Klaus wraps his arms around her waist. Caroline lays her head on his chest. She loves the smell of him. The natural scent intoxicating her nostrils, she inhales. " I know, love" he answers. Caroline looks up with lust in her eyes. One more thing she has noticed is her hormones have changed too. Every inch of him turns her on. " Care to join me?' Caroline says while stepping away from him and undressing. Klaus could never get tired of seeing her. She was perfect, his goddess. He smirks and joins her in taking off his clothes. He grabs Caroline by the hand as they walk into the shower. He starts to kiss her. She sighs lightly as his kisses descend down her body. She places her hands in his hair. She is arching her back letting him know she wants him. Her moans get louder as he starts to kiss between her thighs. Finding her core in a matter of seconds he places his mouth over the sweet bud. His fingers enter her. Klaus can feel her wetness on them, he speeds up. "Nic, please I need you." Caroline says pulling him back up to her taking his mouth. He pushes her up against the tile. She moves her hands down to his manhood now swollen. Caroline moves up and down his shaft. Pulling groans from him. " Caroline" He says with such passion in his voice it makes her quiver. Klaus moves his hands towards her breast engulfing her nipple in his mouth and rubbing the other. Klaus loves the way her skin feels against his. Caroline starts to run her hands up and down his backside. Pulling him to her. Klaus looks back up at her running his hands over her chest.

He sudden takes his hand and grabs his manhood thrusting it into her. Caroline screams in pleasure " Oh, yes." He quickens grabbing her legs and lifting them up so he can go deeper inside of her. He loves begin inside of her. She feels amazing. Caroline hooks her arms around his neck kissing him. She looks at him with passion " No, one but you Nic," He grabs her neck teasing her with his kisses. "Cum for me Caroline" he whispers in her ear. She throws her head back and screams his name. Klaus is deep inside of her moving in and out. He picks up his speed thrusting harder inside her swollen bud. He can feel that she is nearing her release. He kisses her ear. Caroline starts to tighten around him. Loving the feeling of him moving within her. He grabs her hair. " Caroline, sweetheart you feel so good." Caroline moans and starts to cry out his name. She has come undone. Klaus is still within her moving. He grabs her ass and pushes her into him more. A couple more thrust and he can feel his release in her heat. Caroline says to him " baby, I love the way you feel in me." Klaus shivers loving that she is draining every drop from him. He looks to her and kisses her. Caroline bites his bottom lip as he pulls away.

" How about we get clean now." Caroline playfully looks at him. Klaus laughs a little still trying to catch his breath. " Anything for you, Caroline."

* * *

Hope you guys like it. I will be updating sometime this weekend but dont know when. Again thank you for the follwers/favorites and the reviews. xoxo


	11. Mama, don't preach

_Hello, Everyone I am so happy with the reviews I have gotten on this story. I did however receive some questions or comments about the story. I would like to discuss a couple of them. _

_My story picks up during season 4, Caroline has had feeling for Klaus for some time now. The date let her see a different side of him. She feels comfortable with him. This is why sometimes she calls him Nik. I feel like every character on the show is moving into a phase of discovering where they should be. Especially sense Elena has turned. So since Caroline has seen this vision of her and Klaus she knows that is who she is supposed to be with. So she has let those walls down that would normally hold her back. Stefan is dealing with the possibility that him and Elena may not be together. Jeremy is now a hunter. Tyler is taking his place a pack leader. So that is my take on how the season is shaping up. Caroline may seem like she is falling for Klaus quickly. I don't see that. I see a women who has always thought about what others think, puts her friends first and now she has to put herself first regardless of what her friends may think. So just wanted to put that out there. I did get one review that totally got the Caroline/Klaus relationship in my story_

_**Justine:intense , sensual and quite powerful **_

_**their reunion in the shower but i love it **_

_**their intimacy , their love making they're just made for each other !**_

_**they 're soul mates **_

_**why does alcina want the baby of Caroline ? maybe she wants her**_

_**as well ? **_

_**update update and update please **_

_**i can't wait to read more**_

_Thank you so much. I was pleased when I read this review. That is the feel I was going for. Also sorry about the spelling of Nic, my computer is on auto change as I type but I have taken that off so now you will see it as Nik. _

_Well, here is the next chapter of Chosen_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. _

_**2 weeks later…..**_

"Its working, Bonnie. Caroline screamed into the phone. Caroline went to the doctor's office today. She came out with great news about the baby. The baby was staying at a steady growth rate. Caroline was so pleased that the tonic was working. She was heading home to talk to Liz. Caroline was nervous, she was afraid of how her mom would take the news. Things had been kinda of crazy. Klaus is making sure security is tight at the mansion. He calls her every hour checking in on her. She loves how attentive he is being towards her. So she can have time with her mom without interruption, she sends him a text saying the tonic works smiley face. Caroline pulls into the driveway. She is giving herself a pep talk in the car. After gaining the confidence she needs Caroline gets out the car.

When she walks in, her mom is in the kitchen. Caroline comes around the corner and hugs her mom. She feels like it has been forever since she has seen her. Liz knows something has been going on with Caroline, she is like her in so many ways. Liz knows when the time is right she will tell her.

" Mom, we need to talk about some things that have gone on" Caroline says as she takes a seat at the island. Liz looks over at Caroline nodding her head in agreement. " I knew this was coming Care. I could tell you were hiding something" Liz says as she is pouring some blood into a glass for Caroline. Liz thought she would never be doing this. Caroline gives a grin to her mom "Well… As you know I am no longer with Tyler. He cheated on me with that she-wolf and …"

" Caroline" Liz calls out to her. You are starting to ramble.

"Right, okay" Caroline takes a heavy breathe. " I am pregnant". Liz drops the glass and looks at Caroline. " How, you can't get pregnant. That was one thing I knew for sure about vampires."

" Me too, but things have changed. I am 2 1/2 months. " Caroline gets up takes her moms hand. " Mom, please don't be worried. I will be okay." Caroline has said that a lot lately. Making sure to say it so she would not forget too. She still had doubts thinking about Alcina and what her plan could be for her unborn baby. Liz grabs her hand " Doe's Tyler know" as she turns to look a her beautiful daughter.

" Um.. that's the other part of what I have to tell you. No, Klaus is the father." Caroline is pushed back a little as Liz springs up from the bar stool. " What! Caroline what is going on" Liz beginning to get angry. Caroline could tell in her body language that her mom was really pissed.

" Mom, just listen, please" she says as she moves closer to Liz. " I… know it sounds crazy but it is the truth. Liz is just shaking her head back and forth. " Caroline, I need some time to think about this. Caroline takes a couple of steps back. She knows that her mom is not gonna give her the blessing she was hoping for least of all today.

" Okay, just…will you call me later?" Caroline looks in Liz's eyes for some sort of answer. Liz is holding her head down. Putting her hands up she tells Caroline " I will. Caroline I am concerned that you may be moving fast. You have lied to me about where you are staying. I take it you are not really staying at Bonnie's. I thought we were passed all of this honey." Caroline holds her head down, grabbing her keys she begins to walk out of the door. Right before she crosses the entry she turns " I love you mom, I am sorry for lying to you. Please give him a chance. Besides you're gonna be a grandma. " Caroline sighs and walks out.

Liz holds her head down and starts to cry. She was concerned about Caroline. She knows what life her daughter will have with Klaus. She just wants to make sure Caroline is aware of that life too. Running is what she sees for her daughter being with this man, and now a child. She knows with it not being common for a vampire to give birth her grandchild will have a target on its back. Along with Caroline giving birth to a baby that special. Liz quietly gets up from the chair rubbing her hands down her face.

" Caroline, I hope he is worth it. Sweetie." she says out loud as if Caroline was still standing there.

* * *

Caroline is sitting in the kitchen when Klaus comes around the corner. He goes over to her and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. " Evening, love " Klaus says while heading towards the fridge to get a blood bag. " So… I am starting to feel like some of the hybrids are acting a little strange. I took the liberty of calling in my others. I figured that Tyler would give little tips to some of them about breaking the sire bond." He continues while pouring the blood into the glass. He looks over at Caroline a notices that she is sad. It slipped his mind she had just came from Liz's . He sighs heavy. " Take it the meeting with mom did not go as planned. "

Caroline nods her head, in a low voice " Why, does it seem everyone is against this baby." Caroline starts to tear up and Klaus quickly moves towards her. Placing his hands around her shoulders. He takes her chin and pulls it up. " What did I say about holding your head down." Caroline looks up at him and smiles a little. " I know my mom has a lot of concerns. I was ready to tell her everything but she could not get pass the first shock." Klaus chuckles a little " Love, you have to give here that much. You're a vampire. Then telling you mom that your pregnant and I'm the father. That's enough shock for any one in one day." Still rubbing her back he places a kiss on her forehead. " Give her time, she will come around. I promise."

" I guess… Caroline begins to get up from the seat. She turns to look at Klaus " So how many hybrids do you have coming tomorrow?" Klaus looks over at her. He is now back to fixing his drink. " Don't worry about it. You have a lot on you mind. I will deal with that. Okay." Klaus looks up giving her that grin she has come to love. His dimples showing. Caroline just lights up and shakes her head in agreement.

" I need to go see Elena" Caroline blurts out. Heading towards the entry way of the house. Klaus is standing in front of her by the time she turns her head. " I don't think that is a good idea" Klaus says in a commanding voice. Caroline runs her hands over his chest. " She is still my friend, Nik. I have not seen her since I've been back. You can not keep me hidden from her." Klaus rolls his eyes. He really did not think it was safe for her. He knows that Caroline is stubborn. He decides to try to make a deal with her.

" What if you go and see her tomorrow. When my new hybrids come." Klaus looks down at his angel.

Caroline smacks her lips a little. She starts to place kisses on his collarbone. Klaus begins to moan. " Don't start anything you can not finish, love. Caroline giggles a little. " I am still not gonna bend." Klaus says while rubbing his hands up and down her sides. Caroline is still kissing him and whispers in his ear " okay, I will wait. Only because I know you mean well." Caroline pulls back with lust in her eyes. Klaus pulls her closer to him " Now can I take the beautiful mother to be upstairs, so I can ravish her." Caroline places a kiss on his lips and pulls back " certainly."

After making love for hours. Caroline and Klaus finally come up for air. Caroline is laying on her back and Klaus has his head on her stomach. He loves to listen to his baby's heartbeat. It calms him. Caroline is running her fingers through his hair. She loves to see him like this. Klaus starts to place kisses on her stomach. Caroline giggles a little because it tickles. " I wish you could see what I see, Nik. He is handsome like his father." Klaus places his chin on her stomach and looks up at Caroline. " I still can not believe I'm gonna have a son" he says. Caroline looks down at him " I thought of a name. Emrys, it means undying, immortal. Which I think is perfect for our son." Klaus tilts his head " Mm.. I like, sweetheart. I really do. It's perfect." As he sits up while still over Caroline giving her a kiss. " I love you, Nicklaus" she says. Klaus looks down at her " I love you, Caroline." Klaus turns his head trying to shield her from his tears. Caroline gently moves his face back towards her. " Whats wrong?"

Klaus moves over and sits up with his back on the headboard. " I never thought I would hear that. I mean family I have heard say it before. But from someone I adore…I.." Caroline sits up and looks into his now watery eyes. " I love you, Niklaus. I will say it everyday if I have to. I make a promise to you. You will never be alone anymore. You will always have me and Emrys. Always…and.." Before Caroline could get out anymore. Klaus grabs her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Caroline moans loudly. In this kiss she felt every emotion he felt. She knew that this man loved her. Klaus pulls back. Caroline grabs his face. " See we give each other what we need. You made love to me, Nik. Our first time together. I had never had that before you." Caroline starts to tear up a little. Klaus kisses the tear that is falling from her face. " I truly adore you, Caroline." With that he pushes her gently back on the bed. Making love to Caroline for the rest of the night.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it is short. The next one will be longer. Also I know sometime my grammar may not be perfect but this is one of my first fanfics. Again thank you for reading. xoxo


	12. Shadow Witch

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the**_ TVD

* * *

Caroline heads to the grill so she can meet Elena. She missed her and wanted Elena to know that she was alright. As Caroline walks in she smiles when she notices Elena has already arrived.

" Hey, Lena" Caroline says beaming. Elena greets her back with the same smile. Caroline knows that Elena has her doubts about Klaus. " So just wanted to let you know that I am doing fine. Everything is good besides my mom." Caroline says.

"Whats going on with that." Elena inquires.

"Well..she is not thrilled about me being pregnant and the father being Nik." Caroline takes a heavy breath. " So I am giving her some time." Elena looking at her with concern. " I was wondering about that too. I mean just because you are having his baby does not mean you have to be with him, right."

" What is that suppose to mean, I want to be him regardless of the baby." Caroline is shaking her head. " I supported you when you decide to give Damon a change. Well.. somewhat but I have personal reasons for that." Elena tries to interrupt but Caroline continues " Just like you will always have issues with Klaus. I understand but don't ever question my love for him." I know it seems quick but…"

"We just wanted make sure that you are 100% sure. Damon and I were taking and he does not trust him." Caroline begins to gather her stuff to leave. " Not, because of the past but, the future. Are you certain he can be father?" Caroline sighs heavy. " When is Damon concerned with my safety? Lets just face it Elena. Klaus and Damon are never gonna be friends."

" I think…I know he would make a great father." Just as Caroline was about the make her exit Tyler comes in. He sees her and starts walking over. " Care.. why haven't you returned any of my calls. I have been worried since that night. Are you okay…? I'm truly sorry. He sits down beside her. " I'm okay Caroline says with a half-smile on her face. " Maybe we should go for walk, I have some things to tell you." Tyler grabs her hand " sure, let's go." Caroline looks over at Elena and lets her know she will call her later. Elena agrees, she is waiting for Damon anyway.

As they walk out of the grill Damon walks up. " Look who it it. So how are things going teen mom?" He says while smirking. Caroline hits him in the chest. Tyler is standing there looking. " Whats going on?" Caroline pulls him away while giving Damon an evil look and shaking her head.

Once they get to a quiet bench in the square. Caroline grabs his hands " I am going to have a baby.." Tyler jerks his hands back. Laughing a little he gets nervous " Wow.. that is big news. What are we going to do about it. I mean that's not possible right." He takes a deep sigh. Turning towards Caroline " I am gonna be there for you no matter what. Even if we are not together. I still…" Caroline stops him before he goes further. " Ty..Ty… Tyler she raises her voice a bit. He is not yours."

" What I'm the only person you…. Really Caroline." Tyler shakes his head. " I can't believe you. Look I know that it was wrong. What I did but you…. He's disgusting Caroline and you want to have a baby with him. Tyler huffs…

Caroline gets up from the bench " You know what I have had too much negativity for one day." By this time Elena comes across the street checking to see if she was okay. Caroline throws her hands up and raises her voice. "I don't need this. If you guys can't be supportive of me then just leave me alone." Caroline walks off. Leaving Elena and Tyler looking at one another.

"He knocks up my girl and I am supposed to be there for her. Yay right" Tyler says will walking off.

* * *

Caroline walks in the door and is shock to see her mother there. " Hi mom… I did not know you were stopping by. Klaus comes around the corner and greets her with a kiss. " Liz, came by to talk to us. We can sit in here." Klaus motions for both Caroline and Liz. Caroline is kind of uneasy with the day she just had with her friends. They all take a sit and Liz starts to talk.

" Look, I do not like you Klaus but I love Caroline. I support her decisions and if that includes you, I have to accept." Caroline is about the jump up and hug her but Liz stops her. " I am not done. If you hurt my daughter Klaus you will have to answer to me." Do you understand? Liz is giving him a stern look. Klaus is smiling " I see where Caroline gets that fire. Don't worry I will never let anything happen to her or my son." Caroline jumps on her mom. This is what she needed. Liz starts smiling " so a boy." Caroline nods " yes, a boy. Thank you mom." Liz gets up after Caroline's assault of hugs. " I have to get back to work but we will do lunch soon okay." Liz says. Caroline turns to Klaus " I am going to walk her out okay."

Klaus walks into the entry " How was lunch."

" Horrible, and I told Tyler. He hates me…it seems like Elena and Damon have concerns" Caroline says as she is walking into the kitchen. She grabs a blood bag and takes it out starting to drink it. Klaus follows not please with what he is hearing. " I do not trust them, love. Damon is not gonna be around my son. And if Elena…." Caroline looks at him " look don't worry. I told them how I feel and if they can't accept it so be it." She puts the blood bag in the trash and walks over to him. Wrapping her arms around he's neck " All that matters is the baby and you. We have to keep him safe and find out what this Alcina plans to do." We can not get caught up in drama with my friends, okay" Caroline places a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Bonnie walks into Professor Shane's office. She is trying to get more information from him. She comes in and sits the book down on the table. The professor turns around from his desk. " Bonnie, what a nice surprise. Have a sit." Bonnie sits down and tells him that she has found a lot of information in the book. " I have a question. I have thought about bloodlines lately and was wondering about mine." Shane smiles " I am glad you have embraced your craft again Bonnie. What I know about your bloodline is that it very powerful. The only bloodline that could compare to yours would be Mickaelson. Shane giggles a little "but that line has stopped long ago." Bonnie looks at him and nods " I have worked on those spells you gave me."

" Good" Shane looks at her. He knows that she is trying to hint around to something. He gets up and walks over to the bookcase. Pulling out a book he looks at her. " There was another witch bloodline that was powerful. "The Le Fay's but that bloodline has not existed for hundreds of years. Here read this it explains it a little better."

_**Shadow Witches are the minor population of Witches due to many Earth Witches's fear that the karma of using Black Magic will come back and instead of being reincarnated, they will spend their lives working as a Demon or worse. Shadow Witches are not born that way, but are instead trained to be an Earth Witch first and then further their education into the darker arts. A Shadow Witch may use plants, animals, and the elements, but they have no qualms using blood, sacrifices, or asking aid from a Demon to carry out larger tasks. Shadow Witches can change destiny, but with that great change, comes even bigger consequences that the Shadow Witch must be prepared to endure. **_

Bonnie looks up at the professor. " I have never heard of this before" she says.

" Of course not, nobody likes to talk about it. They were quite feared to the point were their blood lines would either be killed or bound. Bound to never do magic again." Shane looks at her. Bonnie gets up and tells him she needs to get home. She walks out of the office. Bonnie starts to think that the darkness that was bound in Alcina's child could have been that of the LeFay bloodline.

* * *

Caroline gets out of the shower and puts on a night gown. She looks at herself in the mirror. Looking down at her stomach she starts to think if her and Klaus could be good parents. Both have issues in their past. Issues with their parents but could they make better ones. She calls out to Nik. She hears his voice coming from downstairs. She goes towards his voice. He is painting. He turns towards the door. " How did I get so lucky." Caroline walks in and sits down in the chair. " I don't know how did you" she says with a smirk on her face. Klaus comes over and leans down towards her with his arms on the chair. Giving her a long lustful kiss. Whispering in her ear. " I want to paint you like this. Stay here don't move." Caroline moans into his neck. " What if I do, what is my punishment." Giving him a look of pure passion." "Mm… I can think of one way. His hands start to move up her night gown. He bends down and starts to kiss her thighs. Caroline grabs his hair moaning in pleasure. Suddenly she does not feel his lips. Caroline opens her eyes and he is standing over by the canvas. She giggles and bites her bottom lip. " You are such a tease, Nik." He peeps from behind the canvas. " Don't worry, love. I will have plenty of time to make it up to you.

* * *

I been busy. So the updates will start to slow down a bit. Still love all the reviews/ fav and follows. Thank you guys. xoxo


	13. Bloodlines

Okay, so If any of you read the chapter that was up last night please disregard it. This is the new chapter 13. I think this one is better. It also sets the sorry up better. So sorry. Please review if you. Thank you all again. xoxo

**Disclaimer: I do not own** TVD

* * *

Caroline looks at her phone. Elena has called he several times. She puts the phone down and goes down to the kitchen. She decides to do something nice for him. So Caroline begins to cook breakfast. While she is standing at the island she feels strong arms wrap around her waist. She turns her head "good morning." Before Klaus responds he places a kiss on her neck. " Morning, love" looking around to see what she has done.

" What did I do to deserve this?" Klaus says while rubbing his hands up and downs her back.

"I wanted to do something nice for you" Caroline smiles.

Klaus begins to fix a cup of coffee. He sits in front of Caroline at the island. Klaus loves seeing her like this. She is so full of light. She catches him staring. " What?" Caroline blushes. Klaus smirks a little and motions for her to sit. Caroline can tell that he has something he wants to say.

"Love..I think you need to hear something." Klaus looks up at her. She is nervous but nods. " My father was not very kind to me. You know some of the story but not all of it." Klaus takes her hand and places it in his. He has his head down and begins to tell her the story. Caroline knows that this is hard for him. They made a promise to each other and her knowing his past was part of it. She listens as he tells her.

* * *

Bonnie heads to see Stefan. When she gets there Elena and Damon are sitting in the main room. She looks to Elena who is crying. Bonnie steps over to her. " Are you all right?" Bonnie says with concern. Elena looks up at her " No…I had another fight with Caroline." Bonnie shakes her head. She sits down next to Elena and gives Damon a look. " Can we be alone."

" Really, I am getting kicked out of my house." Damon throws his hands up. Elena shots him look. " Alright" Damon takes his exit.

" I know what you are doing, but she is going through a lot. I think that if you just be there for her during this. Everything else will work out." Bonnie says.

" It's Klaus" Elena yells to her.

" I know but he is different with her. She loves him Elena. Think about how you were when she was getting on you about Damon." Bonnie is trying to get through to her. Elena looks over at the fireplace and gets up.

" I will try…she did back from Damon." Elena scoffs . She looks over to Bonnie who is smiling from ear to ear. Both of the girls yell at the same time. " You can come back in Damon." Bonnie adds " you heard everything..anyway."

" So we are gonna be cool with Ken and Barbie now." He is looking at Elena for reassurance. Bonnie and Elena both laugh. " Yes, she says while shaking her head."

" Is Stefan here?" Bonnie asks. She needed to ask him for that favor. " No…Damon says he is on Jeremy watch." Bonnie nods and picks up her phone sending him a text message.

_**Bonnie: **_

_**After you leave Elena's can you come by my house?**_

_**Stefan: **_

_**Sure, Whats up?**_

_**Bonnie: **_

_**I need that favor you promised:)**_

_**Stefan: **_

_**okay? Will call when I am on my way. **_

Bonnie looks up and tells them she leaving. She hugs Elena goodbye. Giving her a hard look. " Remember…okay" Bonnie then breaks into a smile before turning heading out the door .

* * *

Caroline is in shock by what he has told her. She understands why he did some of the things he did. She knew his relationship with Mikeal was bad. But this just blew her away. She squeezes his hand. " Nik… that is all behind you now. We are not gonna be like. You will make a wonderful father." Caroline smiles at him. He looks up at her smiling with his dimples showing. Caroline loves his dimples. She puts her hands on his face caressing it. " You look so adorable" she leans in to kiss him.

Klaus grabs her by the waist tickling her " I am the alpha male, love. I am not supposed to be adorable." Caroline jumps up and yells for him to stop. She is laughing and trying to release herself from him. " Nik…" she says while still laughing. Klaus is behind her now. He is kissing her on the neck when Caroline smells something burning. " Oh.. my muffins" she rushes over to the oven and pulls them out. She shots her head at Klaus who is laughing at her. As he is walking up to her she gives him a pout. He grabs her waist and puts his head down to her stomach. " Kid, thank god daddy can cook because mommy can't." Caroline smacks the top of his head. He starts to laugh harder kissing her belly. He moves up to face her kissing her long and hard. " I still love you." he says against her face. Caroline grabs his face kissing him back. " I love you too, my adorable wolf " and with that she flashes upstairs. Klaus groans loudly " Caroline you are in big trouble." Flashing upstairs to find her.

* * *

Stefan pulls up to Bonnie's house. He knocks on the door and Bonnie yells " come in." Stefan walks in and looks down at Bonnie. She is sitting in the center of the room with books scattered all over the place. " You really are doing some research, Huh?" Stefan says. Bonnie looks up not realize what he has said she goes right into the reason she called him. " I need to find my mom" Bonnie looks at him. Stefan lets out a sigh. " She knows more about our family history then I do. She is the only one I can turn to. Grams is…well you know." Stefan nods he knows that was a bad time for her. When her grandmother passed.

" The more I think about it. I am wondering if there is really a cure. Think… no one in these years has spoken of one until that hunter told Rebekah and this new hunter came. I have looked in all of my books and found nothing of a cure. I did find a resurrection spell." Stefan perks up in intrigue urging Bonnie to continue.

" It needs powerful stuff. Souls and two pure bloodlines from witches. So when I asked Professor Shane who's bloodline was more powerful. He told me that Bennett and Mikealson were strong. he also told me of a Lefay line that has died out. They used dark magic." Bonnie is still rambling when Stefan interjects.

" Wait… the story about the witch. They bound her child's darkness. That's what Mikeal was after but he did not know that witches had bound her." Stefan brings his hands under his chin in heavy thought. " Bonnie…"

" Exactly… what if she was part of the Lefay bloodline. Caroline and Klaus' child will be pure Stefan." Bonnie gets up and starts to walk. " She needs that child because of his bloodline."

Stefan gets up and looks at her. " Okay.. I am going to find your mother. We need all the help we can get." Bonnie agrees " Don't we need to tell Caroline and Klaus?" She says. " I will call Klaus while heading out of town" Stefan says while heading out of the door. Bonnie grabs his shoulder. Stefan turns around to see her concern. " She will be alright. Caroline is gonna be fine, Bonnie" Stefan assures her. Bonnie shakes her head " No I am not concerned about her. My worry is Klaus. He will destroy the world if anything happens to his child or Caroline for that fact. So we have to find a solution." Stefan turns to walk out not responding to Bonnie's fear. As he gets into the car he knows she is right. If they could not fix this, bad things would happen. He may not see eye to eye with Klaus but he knows that he loves her and the baby. Now that he has everything he has deep down inside always wanted. He knows Klaus would kill for them no doubt. Him and Bonnie just did not want to be in the crossfire. He picks up the phone and starts to dial his number.

* * *

" Stefan so glad you called mate" Klaus says while driving. Stefan hates to tell him but he begins to let him know. Stefan can here the shift in his voice. Anger starting to step in.

Klaus looks down at the phone. He is boiling with anger. All he can think about is telling Caroline about the news. They had such a wonderful day. Just him and her telling each other stories. Getting to know each others past. He felt a closeness now. He knows she feels the same. As he pulls into the driveway, jaw clenched " Stefan, if that witch thinks she is coming near my child." Klaus closes his eyes. He can not express his emotion now. He is so angry. " If she thinks she is gonna hurt my beloved Caroline" he turns and looks over. Caroline is sleeping.

Feeling the anger and calmness in his voice Stefan knows. "Klaus… we are gonna keep her safe I promise. She is my friend too." Klaus hangs up and turns to Caroline. " Love, we're home."

Caroline opens up her eyes and sees his face. As they walk in she turns to him. Klaus walks away. She follows him and hugs his back. Wrapping her arms around his waist. " Nik… what is it?" she asks. He turns and takes her hands in his. " Sweetheart…."

_**Hours later…..**_

Caroline feels like she can not breath. She is hugging him and sobbing. Then she brings her head off of his shoulders. " Okay… If she whats Emrys, she is gonna have one hell of a fight." Caroline says with anger now seeping through her tongue. " No one is touching you are my child." Klaus grins at her and she smiles back through the anger and tears. He liked the fight she had. That was one of the things he found attractive about her. She was like him in many ways when it came to family and friends. Caroline gets up and takes his hand " Come on..let's go to bed." She kisses his hand and brings it around her waist and they walk upstairs.

_**Later that night…..**_

Caroline begins to moan loudly. Feeling every inch of him on her." I can't live without you" he sighs. She feels his yearning for her. She can't resist. " Nik…" she begins to say his name. He begins to undress her kissing her in every single place that was bare. With lust in her eyes. She starts to rub her hands all over his body. His body feels so good under her hands. He begins to moan at every touch, when he feels her hands over his body. They're naked looking at each other. . He lays her gently on the bed. He starts down at her toes kissing her up her entire body. It feels so good to Caroline. She can't stand it. She feels as though she's about to burst. He sees that she is ready. Klaus is not gonna make her wait tonight. He thrust into her and she bites her bottom lip. Loving the sensation of each other. Both moaning loudly. He then pulls back and flips her over. She is facing the head board. He spreads her legs apart. Taking her again. He is kissing her down her back. Not stopping his thrusting. He grabs her breast. The passion for each other turns into a hunger. Caroline is so over come with emotions she does not know which one to express. " Don't stop…Nik. It feels so good." He looks down at her and smirks. He can not get enough her of her. He feels her walls tighten around him. He picks up the pace and moves in a circle trying to get her close. Caroline starts to yelp. Klaus is grabbing on to her hips as he brings one leg up on the bed. " Caroline… he moans. She turns around looking at him. He brings his fingers up to her mouth and she sucks them. He gets harder just seeing her do that.

Caroline pulls away and Klaus looks at her. She takes his shoulders while kissing him and pushes him on the bed. They have had good sex but this was mind-blowing she thought. She straddles him as he guides his self back into her core. She begins to rock back and forth. His head falls back on the pillow as he moans. Looking up at her rubbing his hands over her body. She is moaning. " Oh.. God" Caroline crys. She places her hands on his shoulders. Bringing her face down towards him. They are staring right into each other's eyes. Caroline is feeling uncontrollable she does not know what to feel. The intensity of them being together tonight is overwhelming for both. Klaus has never had someone make love to him like this. She was claiming him and he loved every minute of it. She comes undone screaming his name. He grabs her waist moving her hips back and forth. He feels himself release into her. Rolling his eyes back. He grabs her skin tightly. Caroline collapses on him. Both breathing heavy. She is kissing his shoulder. He begins to move and she stops him. " No, I want to lay like this for a while." Klaus smiles and kisses her fore head. " Okay, sweetheart."

Klaus looks up to the ceiling. He was utterly in love with this women. There was no turning back.

He was hers and she was his. Caroline looks up at him " What are you thinking about?" he looks down at her and smirks " you." Caroline moves from him pulling the sheet up. She places her head on his chest. Then she turns her head a little to look at him. " I hope it's good thoughts" she smirks while kissing his chest. He begins to rub her back pulling her closer kissing the top of her head. Minutes pass and Caroline is sleep. He moves her over. While getting up from the bed he smiles finding his black pajama pants. He leans over her and kisses her on the cheek. Indulging in her beauty.

He whispers in her ear " I want to marry you, sweetheart" and walks out of the room. Heading down the stairs grinning. He calls Stefan. His voice mail picks up " Stefan, I need for you to bring me Rebekah." Klaus then hangs the phone up looking at the canvas in front of him. He exhales.

* * *

I am so glad I redid they chapter. Way better. Thanks guys xoxo.


	14. Scarifice

Sorry for the long wait but here is the next Chapter hope you guys enjoy it. Please review thanks.

* * *

" What in the hell do you what?" Abby says while standing in the door frame. Stefan just looks at her with sadness in his eyes. It being the first time he has seen her since that night. The night he had to kill her. He brings his head to face her " Bonnie needs you" Abbey pulls the door up and walks out on the porch.

" If it requires me to return to Mystic Falls, I can't" she says while taking a sit on the chair. Stephan turns around " It does. I'm sorry but she needs you. Bonnie is looking into shadow witches." Abbey turns " Tell her to stop while she is ahead. They are very dangerous."

" I don't think she has a choice in the matter, that is why I am here." Stefan turns on his heels heading down the steps. " If you ever loved her or cared you will come. Just to give her insight then you can runaway again."

Abby gives his back a stern look and walks back in the house. She picks up her cell and calls Bonnie. There is no answer. She walks towards the back of the house and goes through her closet. Pulling out an old book and flipping through the pages. Deep down inside she does not want to let Bonnie down. She looks up and the ceiling and breathes…..

* * *

Professor Shane hangs the phone up and throws it half way across the room. He knows that he is in deep shit. Bonnie has not been open with him. She is on to him. If he does not keep a better eye on Caroline he will end up dead.

He calls Damon. " I have some information your friends may want to hear. "

" What friends do you speak of Professor." Damon says into the phone. Looking at Elena while she is standing in front of him with her inquiring look. " Lets just cut the bullshit" Damon says.

" Okay, I need to talk to Klaus. Can you get me a meeting with him." Shane says. " What do I look like his personal assistant. What does this have to do with me or Elena? Besides we are not allowed." Damon rambles.

" Tell him that it includes all you. Elena could be in danger also." Shane says starting to pace around his office. " You will need each other."

Damon looks down at the phone " I will see what I can do." Damon puts the phone on the table. He looks at Elena " we are gonna have to get you best friend back." " What are you talking about Damon?" Elena asks. " Well, the professor has something he wants to tell Klaus. There is no way I am gonna be kept out of the loop on this one. I have a feeling the everything that has went on in the past couple of months has to do with it." He looks at her with his evil smirk."

* * *

Stephan walks in with Rebekah. Klaus is coming from the drawing-room. " Did you remove the dagger yet?" Klaus says. " No." Stefan replies. " Good, lets move her up to her room." Klaus motions for Stefan to follow him.

Caroline is in the kitchen talking to Bonnie. She is telling Bonnie about ideas she has about the nursery. Bonnie loves to see her like this. It makes her feel like things have not changed. If anyone could plan a nursery it would be Caroline. Bonnie is listening to all her demands, when she feels her phone vibrate. She pulls it out and looks down at it. She reads the message and looks to Caroline.

" Damon wants to talk with us. Apparently Professor Shane would like to tell us something." We better get the guys. Caroline nods her head. Then she yells " Nik, can you and Stefan come here for a sec."

When they enter the kitchen Bonnie turns to them and explains. Klaus is already letting his anger show. Stefan looks at him " It might be a good idea." he turns away looking back at Bonnie. Klaus looks at Caroline " I trust whatever you decide" she says taking his hand. He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. " Tell them to be here in thirty-minutes" he pulls Caroline to him and they walk out of the kitchen.

" What is it" she asks. " I don't want any of them knowing about our child" he says with concern in his eyes. " I am sure Damon already knows because of Elena but this professor is fishing. Obviously he needs us so he is willing to play the fence." Caroline looks at him and licks her lips " you are really turning me on now."

" Sweetheart this is important." he looks at her. He can't hide the fact that she is turning him on too. That look in her eyes he knows well. Caroline puts her hands around his neck and kisses him. " I know. I am going to go change." As she is walking away Klaus asks " Why are you changing?" She turns on her heels " This shirt is a little tight and a have a little pouch starting to show." She giggles a little looking back at him as she starts up the stairs.

**30-minutes later…**

Stefan and Bonnie open the door as Damon and Elena walk in followed by Professor Shane. Shane looks around as they go into the main room. He takes a seat trying not to show how nervous he is. He has only heard stories of Klaus. He knows he is not a man to be messed with. As Klaus enters the room Damon is about to say something smart before he cuts him off. By having his hands around his throat up against the wall. Everyone was in shook including Damon himself. " This is not a playing matter Damon. So be happy that you are here. Do you understand me." Klaus says with venom in his voice as he releases Damon. Damon grabs his neck and nods as everyone takes their seats.

"Now since we have broken the ice. What information do I need to know professor." Klaus says while giving him a evil look. " Um.. As you know my name is Professor Shane. I…." Klaus raises his hand. " Professor maybe I have not made myself clear…." Before Klaus can finish Bonnie and Caroline walk in. Klaus turns to Caroline and smiles. Everyone in the room notices how he demeanor changes towards Caroline. It was soft and caring not hard like the Klaus they all knew. She comes over and sits down by him on the couch. He places his arm around her. He turns his attention back to everyone else. " As I was saying professor there is no need for extra. I know what you are doing here. So spare me and my beloved, just say what you have to say." Klaus finishes with his jaw tight.

" Okay, I have some information on Shadow witches that may help you." Shane inches up in his seat. " These witches thrive on souls and sacrifices in this book you will find some answers to some of your questions." Klaus sighs hard. Within a second he has the Professor against the wall squeezing his throat. Caroline's eyes are big along with everyone else in the room. " Tell me what you have done Professor and you keep your life for now." Shane knows that this was a mistake for him to underestimate him. He has to blow his cover and compromise everything to walk out of here alive. He nods in agreement as Klaus lowers him to the ground.

" I think she wants to sacrifice Caroline. She had me give her a tonic but it had to be a women that you had chosen. It was the only way it would work and both parties had to feel the same about one another." Shane looks around to a stunned crowd. " Her…Her name is Alcina. I contacted her for my purpose but in order for me to get that I have to give her something in return." He looks at Caroline who now has her head down " I..think that is you Caroline." Klaus then slaps him hard across his face. "You do not look at her" he yells.

" This is what you are going to do I want you to keep up your arrangement with them. You will now do as I say." If not you die so whatever the witch has promised you is obsolete." Klaus puts him down and smirks. Shane nods his head. " Leave NOW." Shane rushes out of the door. Leaving Damon and Elena looking in astonishment along with the others. Caroline is still in a daze. He glances at Damon and Elena " that means you two." Klaus says calmly.

" Wait, Caroline and Elena need to talk. We both know that we are never gonna be friends but they are." Damon says walking up to Elena. She nods in agreement looking over at Caroline who still has not said anything. Then a soft voice speaks " you are right but not today. I will call you Elena. I promise." Caroline says as she gets up and walks to the other room. Klaus follows her. Bonnie and Stefan look and go back into the library with the book Shane has left.

Damon scoffs " Unreal, let's go " he tugs at Elena's arm as they walk towards the front door. As they get into the car Damon knows she feels left out and sad. Damon rubs her thigh before starting the car. Looking at her " trust me she is gonna call you. We just have to make sure we can keep the possessive boyfriend at bay." He lets out a deep sigh. Elena says nothing while looking out the window as they drive off.

* * *

No one speaks a word as Klaus tells Bonnie and Stefan that they can stay here for the night. They nod as he goes into Rebekah's room. He removes the dagger and walks out.

As he enters the bedroom he hears sobbing coming from the bathroom. Caroline is sitting on the counter top drinking a blood bag. " Hi" she looks up and says. Klaus just grins and stands in front of her in between her legs. He begins to rub her thighs. Caroline looks up at him with her eyes filled with water. " I know now. You do too. The professor does not know that I am pregnant so… Emrys is her sacrifice." Caroline breaks down and starts to cry hard against his chest.

" Sh.. look at me Caroline." Klaus grabs her chin " I will die before anything happens to you and Emrys." Klaus says while trying to hold back his own tears. He has never felt this before. Since Caroline told him she was pregnant, he knew that day. He knew he would die to keep them safe. " I love you" she breathes into his neck while leaving a soft kiss. Klaus puts his head on her shoulders. " I will die before anything happens to you are Emrys. I can't live without you. I breathe your air." Caroline whispers in his ear while leaving a soft kiss right on his lobe. Klaus moves back to look at her. He is speechless. Klaus grabs her face. Full of passion he says " Marry me"…

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Till next time xoxo.


	15. Family Ties

I love you guys. I enjoy getting the reviews they give me motivation to keep going with this story. Did not want to leave you guys with a cliff hanger so here is the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Rebekah wakes up angry. She moves down to the library where she finds Bonnie and Stefan. Stefan turns around to face her. He says nothing as she approaches him. Rebekah is facing him " Your pathetic Stefan if you think Nik will ever do right by you in finding this cure." As she turns away from him facing Bonnie. She grabs her by the neck " I'm hungry. " She says right before she tries to take a bite. Stefan grabs her and tells her there is blood bags in the fridge. As she follows him into the kitchen he turns to her " I'm sorry Rebekah for what we did to you that night. Things have changed and I think you need to talk to your brother." He pulls out a bag and gives it to her. " Nik is the last person I want to see" she says while taking sips of the blood.

Rebekah grabs some more bags as she is turning to leave. " Where are you going?" Stefan questions. Rebekah turns on her heels " Nik and I are not on the best of terms. I refuse to stay in this house." With that Rebekah was gone. Stefan rubs his hands through his hair.

* * *

Caroline is shocked by what Klaus has asked. " What did you just say?" she questions. Klaus steps back a little " Miss Forbes will you marry me. I …."Before he could get any more words out her lips are covering his. Klaus pulls back looking at her " I take that as a yes, love."

" Yes, Yes, and Yes.." Caroline says beaming " I love you." Nik pulls her into him as his hands start to move further up her thighs. Pulling up the dress she has on. He pulls back the fabric between her legs. As he slips his finger in she moans against his ear. They crash back into the mirror kissing feverishly. Just as Klaus was about the take his prize a knock came at the door. Klaus growls loudly " This better be good" he says.

" Your sister just left the house" Stefan laughs knowing what he has interrupted. " She is very upset with you." Klaus pulls away from his beloved. Caroline has her hands on his face. " You woke up Rebekah?" she inquires. While he is fixing his clothes he smirks at her " yes, I need her. She may still have information for me. And I want her around to help with you." Caroline's head moves back slightly " help with me." She repeats looking at him. " Yes, dear the more originals we have the better." He goes in for a quick kiss and leaves the bathroom. As he walks out of the bedroom Stefan is standing there up against the wall. " You are enjoying the pregnancy hormones .. huh" he says with a smirk. Klaus looks at him " you better be glad your on my good side today." As they head down the stairs. Stefan tells Bonnie they will be back.

Caroline comes down the steps " OMG Bonnie I have great news. Klaus just asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Caroline squeals as she takes Bonnie's hand and leads her to the kitchen. Caroline leads her to sit as she grabs some fruit out of the fridge. " So.. tell me what you think" she says. Bonnie looks at her friend. She is happy for Caroline but she still has concerns about this. " Caroline..I..I am happy for you" Bonnie says. Caroline notices her body language. She can tell that Bonnie has something else on her mind. " Say it Bonnie. Go ahead" Caroline says throwing her hands up in defeat.

" Okay, I just want to make sure you are ready for this. You gonna be mom soon and now his wife." Bonnie hesitates a little " Caroline he nearly killed Damon and Professor Shane today over you. Although Damon was going be a smart ass as usually, all Shane did was look at you. That is what worries me." Bonnie looks at Caroline.

Caroline has her head down playing with the fruit. She lets out a sigh " Bonnie, I know he is possessive." Caroline gives a slight laugh " but I know he means well. I have always been second Bonnie. When he looks at me the rest of the world fades away." Caroline takes Bonnie's hand and places it over her heart. " If you could feel my heart it would skip a beat. " True love is what I have with Nik." Bonnie grins and starts to tear up a little. She moves over to hug Caroline. " When you truly love someone you have to love the bad and the good. I know he has done things…. but .. but my heart is his." Caroline pulls away from Bonnie who is still smiling. She looks at her friend. " Then I am happy for you. I told you I will always support your decisions. "You really do love him." Bonnie says.

The girls start to jump up and down. " You are getting married Caroline" Bonnie squeals.

Caroline and Bonnie are about to get sucked into girl world but there is a knock at the door. Both looking at each other. The hybrid comes around the corner " someone is asking for Bonnie." She comes around the corner and Abby is there. She calls for Caroline who is not that far away.

* * *

Abby walks into the main room and gives Bonnie a notebook. Caroline is standing and Abby walks over to her. She places her hand on Caroline's belly. " The child is special Caroline" she smiles at her. Abby removes her hand and walks back over to Bonnie.

" There are some things you need to know. She is after the baby. The child will be a great soul for her dark magic. The world has never seen a child like this." Caroline comes over and sits next to Bonnie. " She does not know the magic the child will have. None of us will." Abby grabs Bonnie's hand " I'm sorry Bonnie, but I can only help you with that. Remember you are a Bennett our blood has great power." Abby looks over to Caroline " yours does too, know that you have the child inside you." Abby gets up and begins to leave. Bonnie rises " you're leaving."

"Yes, but call me if you have anymore questions" with that Abby was gone.

Caroline hugs Bonnie " Sorry..Bon." Bonnie looks back at her " maybe this cure can give me my mom back too." Bonnie takes the notebook and tells Caroline she will be back tomorrow. As she is about to leave she looks back at her. " I have to check in Jeremy. " Caroline nods….

* * *

Klaus knock on the door " I don't know why you just didn't walk in" Rebekah says as she is opening the door for him and Stefan. " Lovely to see you to sister" Klaus says as he looks around the house. He hands are behind his back. Rebekah is scowling at him. " I have nothing to say to you Nik. So if you have come here to get information from me I have none." Klaus turns to her " How do you feel about being an aunt" he smirks.

" Nik…stop playing silly games vampires can not have children" she turns to Stefan. " Is this your plan to lure me back with silly fables." She laughs as she is turning to walk back to the kitchen.

" No joke sister. Caroline is pregnant, its mine." Klaus says.

" What..she hates you. I have never gotten your whole Caroline obsession." Rebekah turns to look at him. She sees his face. She hates her brother for what he did to her. But she knows him also and the look in he eyes tells her he is not lying. She turns to him. " that's not possible Nik. What did you do."

Klaus turns and looks at her with his head down and jaw tight " I did nothing to her. Is it hard to believe she wants me." With that Klaus turns on his heels and heads towards the door. " You have you life back. I need your help Bekah. It's your choice." As he is walking out Stefan turns to him " I will stay." Klaus nods. As he is walking towards the car he calls Caroline.

" How did it go" she says. Klaus breathes heavy " You know my family, love."

Caroline smiles into the phone " Come home I will do something nice for you." Klaus starts to smile. " Okay, I just have to make a stop" he says. As they hang up the phone Caroline has her own ideas too…

_**Later that night….**_

Klaus comes home and calls Caroline's name. As soon as he hears her voice he can tell she is in the bedroom. A smirk coming across his face. He comes in and takes his jacket off throwing it on the chair near the fireplace. He notices that candles are lit all around the room. Klaus chuckles to himself. Just as Caroline walks out of the bathroom. She is wearing a pink baby doll teddy with a lace halter. The bottom is sheer and she has pink lace underwear. Klaus begins to lick his lips. " Are you trying to kill me love" he says. Caroline says nothing and takes his hand leading him to the bed in the center of the room. She sits him down and layers soft kisses on his face. As he begins to grab her waist she moves back. Holding her finger and waving it. " No touching, this is my game." As she licks her lips and comes back to him she bends down. Taking off his shoes one by one. Her hands then come up to his pants and she unbuckles them. Pulling them down. Leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Klaus takes off his shirt and lays back on his hands. " Caroline, please." he whispers as she places kisses up his legs. His breathing has picked up as he moans. Eyes rolling back into his head as she pulls at his boxers.

Before she pulls them down. She looks up at him with lustful eyes " give yourself to me, baby." Klaus grins and nods his head. Loving the sight of her. She pulls down his boxers and rubs her hands up his thighs while kissing the inside of them. As her hands begin to wrap around his manhood he moans. She moves her other hand up to caress his chest while her mouth takes its place down below. Caroline's mouth is moving up and down on his manhood. Klaus is moaning as he begins to grab her hair. She keeps up this as she is still caressing his chest.

" Caroline please, sweetheart." Klaus growls out. Caroline removes her mouth as she forces him back. She straddles him as he begins to feel her breast. Caroline moans as his hands are on her body. Caroline runs her hands through his hair. Klaus looks up at her " I can't wait to be inside you." Caroline looks down at him " well allow me." She pushes him back as he is lying with his head on the pillow. Caroline takes down her top exposing her perky breast to him. Klaus lunges into them kissing them. His hands move down to her panties and he rips them off. Caroline is moaning loudly.

As he enters her core they both exhale. Caroline pushes him back as he grabs her hips. She lifts up off of his manhood and slams back down. Going in circles she places both her hands on his chest. Looking down at him. " Your mine" she says while biting her lower lip. Klaus was in heaven. He has never had a women take charge like this. Caroline was showing him that as she was his, he was hers. Klaus loved it. She was beginning to tighten around him as her juices covered his manhood. Klaus could not hold on longer. Caroline had already come undone but he did not want this to stop. As she quickens her pace he moans louder and says her name as he falls in to ecstasy. Caroline collapse on his chest. He flips them over quickly with her on the bottom now. Caroline laughs " I knew it could not last for that long." Klaus bends down and kisses her. " You have ruined me" he says looking into her eyes.

" I like it that way" Caroline responds while smacking her lips. Klaus laughs " Oh really, you haven't seen anything yet." He then begins to harden insider her. Caroline yelps with a grin. " You ready for round two." she says while rubbing his back.

" Absolutely" Klaus moans.

* * *

The next morning Caroline awakes and her body is aching in a good way. She realizes that Klaus is no longer in bed. Just as she is about to call his name he enters the room. Holding a tray and sits it on the bed. Giving her a gentle kiss. Caroline looks down at the tray full of fruit and orange juice. She looks over to the blood bag on the side. Caroline tilts her head and notices a box. She glances back at Klaus.

" Open it" he says. Caroline takes the box and opens it. Inside is a diamond ring. Caroline screams loudly. " Nik.." Caroline looks over at him. Shaking her head " It's exquisite. I love it." Caroline is beaming and gives the ring to Klaus. He places it on her finger " not as exquisite as you my love." As they fall back into each other…..

* * *

Okay the picture of the ring is now my profile picture. Also please review I love to hear from you guys. Thanks again to all the readers still with me. xoxo


	16. Other suitors?

Hello thank you guys for all the reviews. I love to hear what you think. Also a big thank you to all the new followers/favorites. Hope you like the next chapter. xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

* * *

Shane walks into his place. As soon as he enters the dark house he can sense someone is there. As he is turning the corner there is a shadow.

" How did you meeting go?" says Einar as he switches the lights on. Shane jumps back a little.

" It went well. I have to report everything to him that I discuss with Alcina . Of course it will be information that we want to tell" shane says while taking off his jacket. " He is very protective over Caroline. It will be hard to get her alone."

Einar stands " That is where you are wrong. We do not need her to be alone. He is needed also." Einar gives him a stern look. " All we ask is that you follow the plan and don't flake." Einar begins to walk towards the door. He turns around " Don't make us dispose of you before you can get anything out of the deal." As he walks out Professor Shane takes a deep breathe. He walks towards the kitchen to get a drink.

Einar gets into the car and calls Alcina. As she picks the phone he smiles. " Hello, All is going as planned. When can you get here?"

' Soon" she says. " Have you seen the girl yet?" Alcina asks

" No, but I will go into town later today." Einar says. " I need you here Alcina" he stresses.

" I want that baby. As long as you get me that baby I am yours." Alcina says with a smirk.

" It shall be done. See you" Einar hangs the phone up.

* * *

Bonnie pulls into the lake house. Jeremy has been up here for weeks now. She missing him but hates that she can not help him more. As she goes into the cabin Jeremy enters the room. " What is my purpose of being here Bonnie.? Jeremy asks. Bonnie puts down her bag and walks over to the window. " Nice to see you too, Jer." she says walking pass him. He shrugs a little " sorry, I have been on edge lately." He has with all the hunter issues and nightmares. He worries about letting Bonnie know they have gotten worse. The urge to kill all of them has risen.

Bonnie wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug. She grabs his hands and leads him to the couch. " Let's talk." Jeremy smiles at her. As they sit and talk about things that are happening he relaxes a little. Bonnie just has to find where he fits in this plan.

* * *

Caroline is pulling Klaus through the mall. He loves to see her happy. So he decided to take her shopping. Caroline had been modest about spending. That is until he gave her a credit card with no limit. She was beaming and glowing at the same time. Klaus pulls his phone out and looks at a message from Stefan. " Caroline I am going out here to make a call" he says leaning in getting a kiss before he goes.

Einar spots her over in the store. She is breathtaking in personal. The photos do her no justice. He goes into the store. As he is walking over to the rack Caroline is standing at she moves. He can still smell her scent. He inhales absorbing the jasmine and vanilla mixing so well together. Caroline is talking to the sales lady that is helping her. As she goes back to the rack not paying attention she bumps into something hard. " Oh.. I sorry." she says. Flashing that wonderful bright smile of hers. Einar can hardly speak. Caroline stands there for a minute " you okay" she questions. Einar comes back to reality. " Yes, lovely. I'm okay." Caroline walks pass him grabbing a cute dress off the rack. Walking back over to the dressing room she glances back to look at Einar.

Klaus walks back into the store. As he is walking back to the dressing room he notices Einar looking at his Caroline. " Stay calm we are in public. Besides he is only looking at her. She is beautiful, men are gonna look at her" Klaus repeats to his self. Einar notices him looking and turns his head quickly. He turns around to head out the store. When he is in the mall center he stops and sits. He has never met a vampire with that much life. Her sprite is so enchanting. He can see why Klaus chose her. Einar shakes his head. " I can not get caught up in her. She is the target, her and the baby" he repeats in his head. After sitting for a couple of minutes he gets up to walk out of the mall. Daydreaming about sweet Caroline.

Caroline comes out of the dressing room. " There is my man" she says while walking up to him. She leans in for a kiss then turns around for Klaus. " Nik what do you think" Caroline says while still turning. " Alluring sweetheart. You are undeniable cute" he smirks giving a laugh. Caroline smacks her lips " Not me the dress." She now stands with her hands on her hips.

" Oh… perfect" he says. He turns to the sales woman " she will take it." The woman nods head while heading to the counter. Caroline grabs his hand and leads him to the dressing room. " With my help gone. I will need you to unzip me." As they walk into the dressing room. Klaus grabs her by the waist turning her around to face the mirror. " I can't get enough of you love" he whispers in her eye. He laces his hands over her stomach. " You are gonna be the best mom ever." Kiss.. " I am lucky to have you as the mother of my child." Kiss… " I am overjoyed that you will be my wife" Kiss…." So I can do this everyday for eternity." Kiss… " I adore you" he finishes as she turns around giving him a long deep kiss.

Caroline giggles as she pulls back " I have to get out of this dressing room. If I don't we are not gonna leave" she says while removing the dress. Klaus just stands there laughing and watching her.

Moments later they emerge from the dressing room heading to the counter. Caroline smiles as Klaus asks " are we done shopping today?" Caroline nods her head " for now." Grabbing his hand as they walk out of the store.

As they pull up to the mansion. Klaus notices a car sitting outside the gate. He sees a familiar face. The guy from the store looking at his Caroline. He decides to come back to that problem and continue to listen to Caroline as she is talking about Abby. Letting him know what she had said yesterday. When they walk in Rebekah is standing in the entry way. Caroline looks at him and turns back to her. " I will let you two talk" before letting go of his hand she lifts it to her mouth places a soft kiss. As she walks off Rebekah rolls her eyes. Caroline catches it knowing that in their own time she will need to talk to her too, but now it is about Rebekah and Klaus.

" Let's talk…." Rebekah turns to Klaus while following him to the living room.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it was a short Chapter so I have two updates today. Please review and enjoy the next chapter. xoxo


	17. Hush Little Baby

As promised the 2nd part of today's update. I would like to give a special thank you to Anna. She is helping me out with the story. Thank you again. xoxo

* * *

" So you got Caroline knocked up" Rebekah smirked as she took her seat. Klaus came over to join her. With his head down he looks at her with remorse in his eyes. " Look I am sorry love. You know how my temper gets. I am your brother and I still want you here" he says while still looking away. His breathing has changed. He is the alpha male coming to his sister for help is hardly what he thought he would be doing.

Rebekah shrugs her shoulders " Stefan already gave me the update about the witch. Everything that has basically gone on since you showed your brotherly love." She looks at him again with anger in her eyes. "I don't' like her and…" before she could get another word out Klaus interrupted "maybe you two need to spend time together."

"I was not finished. I don't like her or you at this very moment." Rebekah gets up and starts to walk around the room. "We have been through a lot Nik but what you did to me that night." She shakes her head. Rebekah tries to hold back her hurt. "I will try" she turns back to him "not guaranteeing anything at this moment." Klaus is sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"Well I guess you should know. I asked her to marry me" he eyes look up to meet Rebekah's face. She is standing there in shock. "Nik just because she is having your baby doesn't mean you have to marry her. What the bloody hell is going on" as she rises her voice. Klaus walks up to her "calm down Bekah. Caroline might hear you." Rebekah moves away from him "I don't care if she does. This is all too much information now." She holds her head down and sighs. As she brings her head back up Caroline appears. Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Why don't me and you go out just us. I know we have not been the best towards each other but…" Rebekah throws her head up. "Caroline stop. You can't stand me and you know it. Don't try and put on a smile in front of Nik" she says with anger.

Caroline walks up to her and takes her hand. Placing it on her stomach "listen." Caroline says staring at Rebekah. "That's impossible right. I am willing to give us a chance because of him." Rebekah hears the baby's heartbeat and moves her hand. "You...you know that it's a boy." Caroline smiles at her "Yes, Emrys is what we have named him. It means undying, immortal." Caroline then moves over to Klaus wrapping her arms around him. He glances down and smiles at her.

"I want you to be a part of that Rebekah. I want him to know his auntie" she beams looking at Rebekah.

Rebekah looks to Klaus and then Caroline "Fine…but that does not mean we are friends" she says stern. "We can go shopping tomorrow" she says rolling her eyes once more. Rebekah began to walk towards the door. Klaus and Caroline looking at each other then back to her. "I can't have my nephew just looking any old way. Now can I" before leaving with a smile. Klaus kisses Caroline on the nose. "That's a good sign. She will warm up" he says while walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

Stefan enters the boarding house looking around. He rolls his eyes as soon as Elena calls his name. "Hi... is Caroline doing well?" she asks. He turns around and keeps walking into the house "yes...she is doing well. Klaus is keeping a close eye on her." Elena touches his arm. "Is there anything else." Stefan looks at her with a question mark on his face. "What are you getting around to Elena?" She walks over to the bar and pours a drink lifting up a glass towards Stefan. He nods letting her know he is fine.

"So she is going marry the hybrid" Damon says coming around the corner. Walking over to Elena and taking the glass already poured. He looks to Stefan and smirks "Ken and Barbie except Ken has anger issues to work out." Stefan ignores his comment. "You know if you kept you smart ass comments to yourself then maybe Elena would be able to see Caroline." Stefan says while taking a seat on the couch and exhaling. He knew that is one the reasons Klaus hates him. Also what he did to Caroline but he could not help that.

Damon looks at him "I hate that Caroline is not being a friend and hearing me out." Stefan let out a loud breath. "Look she is going to be a mother Elena. Her child's safety is the upmost importance now. Not how you and Damon feel." Stefan begins to raise his voice "Maybe it will take you actually showing her you want to be her friend. Leaving your opinions at the door for a bit Elena." Stefan got up from the couch.

Elena just stood there "I guess I just feel left out. She has always been there for me. I…" before she could speak. "Be there for her" Stefan says like its that easy. He looks at Damon " you need to butt out and let them handle it." Damon scoffs "why is Klaus staying in it." Stefan rushes towards him eyeing him up and down. "You idiot it's his child's life. I'm leaving" while heading to the door he looks back at both of them. "Think about what I said Elena then maybe you can have your friend back. If you keep listening to Damon you will lose her forever." With that Stefan was gone.

Damon turns around to her "Caroline is crazy for marrying that psycho. He has her right where he wants her." Damon turns around grabbing Elena's shoulders "knocked up spending an eternity with him." Elena scoffs and pushes away from him. Damon looks amazed by her change in body language. "Maybe he is right. Instead of you trying to figure out what they are doing. I should just be her friend" she says while picking up the phone. Elena calls Caroline.

"Hi...Elena sorry I have not called you yet. It's just…" Elena cuts her off. "It's fine. I was really calling to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight. I was gonna call Bonnie too." Elena is nervous as silence hits the other end of the phone. "Okay" Caroline says.

"Great...let's meet at the grille around 6pm tomorrow" with that she hangs the phone up and looks at Damon. "Keep your mouth shut" she walks off annoyed by his behavior.

* * *

Caroline looks at Klaus as Stefan walks in the door. He growls and kisses her neck. "As long as you are good with it." Walking towards Damon he looks back at a smiling Caroline. "Fine" she says as turning on her heels picking back up her phone to call Bonnie. Klaus walks Stefan to the library. As they walk in both men look at each other. " Rebekah coming around?" Stefan says. Klaus walks over and takes a seat at the desk. "I think so but you know it takes us a while to warm up" he utters.

Stefan tells him that a man walked out of Professor Shane's house the other night. As Stefan is starting to go in to details about how the guy looks. Klaus stops him "I saw him yesterday at the mall. He was watching Caroline and followed us back here." Stefan's eyes go up in surprise " so they are here."

"Maybe" Klaus shots back. "We have to be sure. So I have a hybrid on it." Klaus notices the bag in Stefan's hands. "So I take that you did not just come here for a plan. Did you need something?" he questions. Stefan glances down at the bag. "Yes...is it alright if I stay here for a bit. At least until I can figure things out with Damon and Elena." Klaus cuts his eyes and smiles "why anything for an old friend." He gets up "I will show you to your room then." Telling Stefan to follow him.

Klaus is about to walk downstairs and make sure his hybrids are in place for tonight. When he hears Caroline singing. He calls one of them to the top of the steps and tells him what to do. "I will be in my room if you need me." Klaus says not paying much attention to the hybrid. As he walks into the room he stops for a second just to see her. Caroline is wearing a soft pink silk night gown that blends in to her creamy pale skin. She is sitting up in the bed while rubbing her stomach.

_Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird doesn't sing, mama's going to buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns….._

Klaus is hypnotized by her enchanting voice. He smiles while looking at her. Thinking to him self that he is lucky. All of a sudden he hears Caroline giggle "how long have you been standing there?" she asks. As Klaus begins to walk further in the room. "Long enough to hear your voice love" he answers while taking his clothes off and joining her in bed. Caroline is looking at him. "I was singing because Emrys was moving around a little and I want to sleep." He tilts his head and laughs while putting on his pajama pants. He stretches out on the bed in between Caroline's legs kissing her thighs. He places his hands on her stomach. Hearing the heartbeat and feels the baby move. "Someone needs to start singing again" he says while kissing her stomach. Caroline rubs her hands in his hair pulling bending down to kiss his forehead. "Thank you" she whispers.

"For what?" Klaus says while still rubbing her stomach. "Everything" she says with a smile. Then she lays her head against the head board and begins to sing again.

_Hush little baby don't say a word, Papa's going to buy you a mockingbird…_

* * *

_Hope you guys loved it. I was melting inside when I wrote that last part in the bedroom. I am really falling in love with this story. The reviews I get from you guys does the trick. So again thank you. Also let me know if you would like for me to post my songs of inspiration on the bottom. I noticed a lot of other authors do it on here. I listen to music too when I write. Just a thought ... xoxo  
_


	18. Taken

Hope Everyone had a great holiday. Sorry for the long wait on the update. I wanted to do more but life happens. xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

* * *

Caroline suddenly was awaken by the heaviness of water. Turning her head to shield her eyes from the burn. Trying to pull her hands free from whatever held them. Feeling a burn around her wrist she stops realizing there is no need to continue. Caroline lifts her head. A bright light shining in her eyes.

" Well..Well look who has finally decided to join all the fun" he says in a deep voice. It was not a familiar voice to her.

" Why…Why " Caroline says slowly. Then she notices a women coming into the room. She smells very different then the werewolf.

"Hello…my name is Alcina and you should be thanking me. For I am the one that gave you that wonderful gift." Alcina laughs showing her shrewdness. Moving swiftly over to Caroline one hand grabbing her face and the other hand slowly moving down to her stomach. " Your son." Alcina closes her eyes and smiles. " Oh..a strong one I see." Caroline starts to cry because she feels helpless. Scared for the safety of Emrys.

Alcina begins to walk around " I had to speed up the process a bit. Sorry it's going to be painful. I had another vision and it was not good, so I had to get over here and protect what is mine." She turns slightly towards Caroline.

Caroline starts to ball her fist up " You bitch how dare you. This is our child not yours. I will prove that to you if you untie me."

"Ha..Ha.. If you think so." Then she was gone from the room. Caroline looks at the floor. She wanted to know how she got here.

* * *

Klaus is pacing around in the living room. Trying to piece together what all has taken place. He had went through a rampage and killed five of his hybrids for their part. She was gone and he was angry and worried for their safety. He always had this thought in the back of his mind. Knowing that his enemies would always use them. Stefan comes in with the last person he wants to see.

" What the hell is he doing here." Klaus cries out. Moving over to them and knocking Stefan down and pinning Tyler to the floor. Every vein in his face showing and eyes yellow. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Tyler gulped really hard.

"I…I…need to tell you what I know." Klaus releases him. Tyler soon tries to rise up only to be brought back down by Klaus' foot. " You don't need to move to speak" he states. Tyler looks up at him.

" When Caroline said goodbye to Elena she walked out of the grille to her car. That is when I seen two men drive up next to her. She turned around wondering what they wanted. When she knew she tried to run. It was a blue van, that is all I saw of the car. The two men were covered, could not see their face but I could smell them. Werewolves." Tyler turns his head away from Klaus.

" And…" Klaus spats out.

" They…um…um… punched her in the stomach and snapped her neck." Klaus pulled him up at vampire speed and snapped his neck. Throwing him back to the ground. Stefan looks at him.

" Why did you do that. He did not hurt Caroline." Stefan says. Klaus' eyes still fixed on him. " Everyone will die or get hurt. Sorry to disappoint Stefan but it just has to be that way now. I am devastated. He walks over to the bar pouring a drink. Returning his eyes to Stefan. " I need them…" Rebekah walks in feeling the tension in the room. " What happen to wolf boy" she says. Stefan gives her a look and she just nods. Rebekah has been everywhere looking for her and still no sign.

" Anything" Klaus says

Rebekah just shakes her head. Her sympathy showing on her face for her brother. She knows how much he cares for Caroline and the baby. Caroline was growing on her too. She enjoyed the shopping earlier today.

Klaus walks out of the room. He picks his phone up and makes a call. Voice mail picks up and he leaves a message. This being his forth in one hour. Frustrated he walks back in the living room and tells them he is going out.

* * *

Einar is preparing the room for Caroline. He walks into the room where she is still tied up. " You" Caroline yells. Looking at him she remembers the mall. He shots behind her and unties her. Caroline jumps up and falls back down to her knees. Einar runs to help her up and Alcina yells at him. " Don't touch her"

Caroline sees the concern in his eyes. She shots Alcina a dirty look as she tries to walk. " Give it time sweetie. I told you it was going to be painful. While you were passed out I injected you with a stronger tonic. Shane gave you the same thing the night of the pageant. When you conceived that precious gift." Jerking her up by her arm Alcina leads her to the room. Caroline looks around it. The room is dark and has no windows just the one on the door. She throws her down on the bed. " Rest now you are going to need it once the pain starts" she smirks at Caroline. She throws down some blood bags. Before leaving she stops in the archway of the door.

" I want you to feel every inch of this pain. I want you to feel the pain I felt everyday." giving a hint of hurt in her voice she leaves.

Caroline lies on the bed and closes her eyes. She is thinking of the events that took place today. How could this happen. Klaus had hybrids watching her every move. After the new ones came in because he knew of the unsired hybrids. There had to be a breach. She begins to cry a little why holding her stomach. Not understanding or fully aware of the pain Alcina has placed on her. Caroline closes her eyes tighter.

* * *

" This is crazy Rebekah" Stefan says. I know she has put a spell on whatever place they are holding her. Bonnie said this witch is powerful. She has Professor Shane out at the lake house with Jeremy. He is still has not gotten in touch with this Einar to see what is going on. Klaus thinks they know he's compromised." Stefan takes a deep breath after his rant.

Both of them staring aimlessly around the room. Not wanting to say what they know to be true. Klaus is going to explode before this thing is over with. " Do you want a drink" Stefan asks her. " Sure..why not" Rebekah answers. Trying to take a break from the problem at hand because they knew it would get worse before better.

Klaus is fuming as he enters his room. Upset that Tyler did nothing to stop Caroline from being abducted. He huffs at the excuse Stefan gave him earlier. Tyler had told him that he was looking for Hayley and he was shocked a little. After realizing the situation he tried to run after the van. Weak asshole Klaus thinks to himself.

Klaus walks over to the fireplace and takes a seat. Looking at every corner of the room. Flashing back to this morning when things were perfect. He smiles a little as he thinks of her. This morning when she awoke he did not let her leave the bed without making love to her. He remembers hearing her sing in the shower as she was getting dressed to meet Rebekah. His eyes start to swell when he thinks of her not being here with him at this moment. Klaus jumps up and heads to the bed grabbing her nightgown. Putting it up to his nose so he can smell his Caroline. He falls to his knees rocking back and forth. Sobbing loudly not caring if anyone could hear. He missed his Queen and his prince. He needed them home with him. Curling up in a ball the door flung open. Klaus stands quickly on his feet. Giving a loud sigh of relief. " Elijah… I need you more than ever brother. Thank you." Elijah notices his somberness state and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Caroline starts to scream in agony. Her muscles aching and sharp pains hitting her sides. She rolls over on the bed and cries out for help or relief. Alcina looks at Einar while the screaming continues. " Do you feel something for this girl? I saw your face earlier."

" Whatever you are implying Alcina the answer is no." Einar says as he stands up from the table. "We have come to far for this and my head is still strong. Do not doubt me." As he starts to walk off. Alcina responds " Good..because she may not make it through" turning back to look at the screen watching Caroline.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thank you to all of the people still reading and enjoying this story. xoxo


	19. Vengeance

Happy New Year y'all. I hope everyone had a safe one. Here is the next chapter. There is a flashback in this chapter in italics. Also this flashback will come in phases of everything that happen when Elijah came home.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

* * *

Tyler walks into the bar and spots the werewolves. He walks over standing in front of the pool table. He stands there for a minute before interrupting their game. Grabbing a ball from the table, they stop and look up. "I have a problem with you all. Can we go outside and discuss it."

The alpha of the pack grinning at Tyler lets out a sly laugh "sure." They all walk out of the bar. As they go towards the ally in the back alpha male turns to look at Tyler. "Barbie must mean something for you. We expected Klaus, her mate." Tyler tightens his fist " Yeah..she use to be with me" he strains out. "My name is Marco and you would not last in my pack. What kind of wolf are you to let someone take your mate. Regardless of his power or title." Marco snickers.

"Cut the bullshit I need to know about Caroline" Tyler says while approaching Marco head on. The pack looks at Marco waiting to see what they should do next. Marco holds his hand up for them to wait on the assault they so badly wanted to inflict on Tyler. "She is with Alcina and will stay there. We do not know the reason but she is very special. Alcina always gets what she wants." He finishes.

"What is she promising you? Her mate will be very upset and he is not one to toy with." Tyler says trying to convince them to give up the information. Marco shakes his head " Yes, we have heard of him. She is lot scarier trust me if not given what she wants."

"It has been a week man. C'mon" Tyler pledges

Just as Tyler was doing what was told to be a decoy. Klaus and Elijah walk up. Marco turns his head. "Smart but stupid Tyler. You turn on your own kind for this. You set us up." Klaus tilts his head a little looking at Marco. "I will tell you nothing" Marco yells. Then without a word the first two werewolves are lying on the ground with their hearts out. Elijah was swift and gave them no chance to even speak. The others start to run and Klaus stops them. He grabs one and throws him up against the wall causing the bricks to tumble down on the werewolf. Then reaches his hand out to grab the other. He is begging for his life. Klaus rips his head right off his shoulders, with blood on his face and no emotion in his eyes, he walks up to Marco. Elijah finishes the pack out. One trying to fight him. He grabs Elijah wrinkling his suit. "You have made a terrible mistake in doing that" Elijah says while ripping his arm off his body letting it fall to the ground.

"Good to see you have not changed brother" Klaus yells with a smirk.

"You know how I hate to ruin a nice suit, Niklaus" answering while taking out a hanky cleaning his hands of the blood. "How is it looking up there Tyler" Klaus yells

"All clear" he says looking back down there stairs of the ally way. Then he sees Rebekah and Stefan coming across the street. He suspects they must be the cleanup crew. Tyler nods at both of them.

Klaus turns his attention to Marco "I am not afraid to die" he says while his throat is burning form the pressure. "I know. That is not my plan for you. I wanted you to watch as your pack dies." Klaus says seething in anger.

Rebekah and Stefan start to move the bodies away as Elijah comes up behind Klaus. "Time for phase two" he says. Klaus nods and releases Marco as Elijah takes over holding him. "Tyler " Klaus yells. Tyler turns his head and comes down the stairs. He looks at his eyes only seeing that of a killer's. Tyler lets out a heavy sigh. Klaus grabs him by the neck.

"You have let my Caroline down numerous times. That stops today you will not disappoint her every again" he states. "I..I know and that will not happen again. I promise" Tyler moans outs.

Klaus smirks at him "I value someone keeping their promises. I'm going to make sure of that by helping you." Tyler is nodding his head in agreement and then he feels a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down as much as he could to see Klaus' hand in his chest. Tyler looks back up at him with tears in his eyes. Knowing he has crossed the line to many times with him. He makes peace as the hybrid snatches his heart out. His body falls to the ground. Klaus glances over at Marco who has his mouth open. "When you do your job I will offer you the same fate" Klaus rolls his eyes as Elijah lets him go. Marco speeds off running as fast as he can. He knows this man has no fear and will stop at nothing to get his beloved back. Shaking his hand as he enters his car. That witch does not know who she is messing with he thinks. As he turns to drive away.

* * *

Kol and the other hybrids are in a car. Trailing the car Kol picks up his phone "Everything is playing out as expected brother." Kol looks at the hybrids "Smile guys this is the best part." He starts to sing in the car turning up the radio. "This is my song. _The boys are back in town….The boys are back in town ah ah ah…._

* * *

Klaus places his phone back in his pocket. Stefan is a little in shock while looking at Tyler's dead body. He knew it would come to this. Klaus has no rhyme or reason when it comes to Caroline and the baby. This town will see red if he does not get them back. All week he has been plotting, not sleeping at all. Going to his room and crying thinking no one can hear. He even has set up the nursery asking Rebekah what all Caroline had pick out that day she was taken from him. Klaus closes his eyes pulling out his phone and looking at her picture.

Klaus feels every one gazing at him. He looks up " back to the house everyone." As they all walk pass him he stops at Elijah " can you go and get our guest at the lake house." Elijah nods and is off.

* * *

Back at the house Rebekah answers the door. "No…holding up her hands." Elena just stand there "you haven't' heard me out yet. I can help." Rebekah looks at here and motions for her to enter. As she is walking in she notices everything around her. The place looks like superhero headquarters. There are people everywhere standing around. Elijah turns and looks at her nodding. She knew they would all come back even if they have problems they are still family. She takes a seat as Klaus walks in. " Speak or leave" he says standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"I…um...was thinking that she does not know about me. That I'm a vampire so I could maybe lure her out also. Doppelganger blood is very potent." Elena lets out a deep exhale. Klaus begins to pace thinking about what she has offered. "Maybe" as he walks out of the room towards Stefan. He is whispering something to him and Stefan nods. Stefan starts to walk over to Elena "Stay we may need you. On one condition you do not tell Damon or try and bring him in. Klaus will kill him on sight." Stefan then sits next to her. Elena turns to him "you would let him kill your own." Stefan chuckles a little.

"No…Elena but I understand his motives. So I have to respect them and Caroline is like a sister to me. We have grown very close. I don't doubt she would do the same for me." He cuts his eyes to look at her. "Yeah...She died for me and I treated her so bad. I was selfish. How will she ever forgive me?" Placing her head on his shoulder. Just then Rebekah walks in giving Stefan an angry look. He jumps up "Hi" he says

"Cut the bullshit Stefan and leave me with her." Rebekah sneers. Stefan walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek. Elena's mouth drops as she turns away. Rebekah looks down at her.

"Caroline is part of this family now. If you hurt her or say anything unkind I will rip your spine. Watch it heal and then do it again." Elena has a surprised look on her face wondering where this has come from. "Things have not always been great between me and Caroline but she is my brother's beloved" Rebekah says as she begins to walk out of the room. Stopping in the archway not turning back " Stay in this room and don't come out." With that said Rebekah is gone. Elena shakes her head. Things have really changed around here she thinks.

* * *

_Klaus enters the room with Elijah behind him. Elijah is speaking to him before taking a seat __"someone__ else is here too. Please try to keep your cool Niklaus." He stops and turns seeing Kol standing in the archway. Klaus is too tired to fight or argue. They take their seats. Klaus goes into telling them everything that has happen. __"She__ is what…" Kol lets out before Elijah cuts him a look. "What__" he says throwing up h__is hands "it is not every day that a vampire is pregnant." Klaus continues turning his head as tears swell up in his eyes. "I may not have been the best brother. We have a chance to be a family again. My child needs all of you and for that I am willing to swallow my pride and admit my wrong. Can you ever forgive me.__" Elijah gr__abs his hand looking at Klaus. "Thank you…I will help. I just want one thing from you." _

"_Anything__ just ask__" Klaus__ mutters. "No guilt… for what we are about to endure things may not turn out as planned. I could see it in your eyes as I came into the room. Whatever Caroline has awakened in you please keep. You will need that brother to bring her back and my nephew back." Elijah releases his hand and turns to Kol. __"We__ have seen it rip you apart before. This child has given this family something to live for. Living is something we have not done in centuries" Elijah's voice break a little. They look over to Kol who's head in down in his lap Klaus rubs his back. Come on let's get Rebekah. As they call her a thump comes from her room. She and Stefan emerge from the room. Fixing their clothes trying not to look at each other. Kol laughs " some things never change. Glad to see you sis." Kol walks off shaking his head. Klaus and Elijah look at one another. __"What__"Rebekah__ yells "I have needs too." Everyone chuckles including Stefan._

* * *

Marco enters the house as Alcina comes down the stairs. "Where are the others" she asks

"Dead" Marco sighs out. "Klaus is showing no mercy Alcina. When he finds you he will kill you." Alcina comes towards Marco " He must have put on quite a show for you. Don't worry I will have the baby and the girl will be dead. He will have too much grief to come looking for me." Marco raises his head "He breaths with vengeance that only fuels him. He will hunt you forever." She walks away from him. Coming back into the room watching the screen. "Not long now" she says. Einar turns looking in the room. They had to put Caroline in a coma the pain was too much to bear. Her foetus was growing rapidly everyday she is weak and he is sure she will not make it.

* * *

Klaus picks up the phone "We have found her. I am sending you the address now" Kol says. Klaus looks at the phone and yells. Everyone comes running out of their spaces in the mansion.

"It's time to go and get my soon to wife" he finishes. They all look at each other nodding their heads it was time. Bonnie looks around she was scared. She knew everyone here would give their life she just hopes it does not come to that…..


	20. Looks can be Deceiving

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

Also I know you will have questions so be sure to read the A/N at the bottom. Also Einar's picture is my profile picture now. If you want to take a look. xoxo

* * *

They pull up to the abandoned house. It is forty minutes outside of Mystic Falls. Klaus looks around. Too quite he thinks. He looks back at the others making sure everyone is in place. He can't risk anything in getting her back. Kol is waiting in the car just down the road, if anyone decides to run. He has two hybrids with him, out on both ends of the highway. Stefan and Rebekah are with Klaus. Bonnie and Elijah are together waiting to come in. Klaus does not want to show all of his cards yet.

Klaus enters the house all they can hear are their footsteps. Rebecca and Stefan are traveling close behind. They look around corners and listen to see if they hear anything and yet they hear nothing. He shrugs his shoulders and pulls out his cell phone. Kol is there within seconds busting through the door. This alarms Elijah and Bonnie so they follow.

After moving around a bit Kol realizes that everyone is looking at him in wonder. " What..I rushed up here on the premise of kicking some ass. Why are we standing?"

Klaus is on him within seconds. Holding him tightly against the wall. " Have you notice that no one is here. You told me that this was the place." Klaus releases him and starts to pace. " Now..If it is they know that we are here. The element of surprise is gone." He gets angry and punches his fist into the nearest wall. Everyone just stands there watching the plaster fall. Just as he is about to say something Bonnie cuts him off. " Sh..don't move. I can sense the energy. They are here but we can not see them. Hidden like…." Bonnie looks around. Elijah chuckles a bit. " This witch is very old and crafty. She is using a glamour spell."

Klaus inhales deeply " why did I think it would be so easy." He runs his hands through his hair. Rebekah comes over to him and rubs his back. He pushes her away. The hurt shows on her face. Stefan tries to grab her but she runs out of the house. " Well she has not beaten us Niklaus. We just know what we are dealing with." Elijah always the voice of reason.

" I am going back to the end of the road. Just in case" Kol says feeling the uneasiness in the room. Stefan does a slight smile acknowledging Kol as he walks out. " I am going to check Rebekah" he says. " Thank you Stefan" Elijah says turning his head in his direction. Not taking to much of his attention off of his brother. Klaus takes a seat on the bottom of the stair case.

" She is alone…she is alone… I told her that she would not be" Klaus mumbles. Elijah is still casing the place out. " It has to break at some point. Her magic can not hold forever."

Alcina has moved everyone upstairs. " She smirks the dark-haired one is clever." She walks away. Einar is left standing there. Caroline does not deserve this suffering. She is too full light he thinks as he moves towards the bedroom. He watches her every night. How she looks so peaceful but he knows it is a lie. Tears still fall from her eyes.

* * *

Stefan walks outside calling for Rebekah. She does not answer but he finds her phone lying on the ground. He begins to worry. As he comes around the back of the house he shakes his head. A red cloak comes into view. He runs following it back inside the house when he stops dead in his tracks. He knows it is Alcina. She is talking to someone, he zones in to listen.

Klaus jumps to his feet and is about to grab the witch. Then he sees Rebekah with her. She is hold her lightly. Him and Elijah both are wondering why Rebekah is not fighting back. " I would not do that. If you value the other blonde." Alcina pushes Rebekah to the floor " she will die if you touch me. One move of my hand is all it takes." She laughs wickedly raising her voice a bit " that is literally holding your life in my hands." Looking down at Rebekah. Throwing her head back her laughter gets louder.

* * *

Stefan notices a man carrying Bonnie out towards a shed in the back. He turns back towards the inside of the house. Looking and then rushes off to save Bonnie. He bust through the door and the wolf drops her to the ground hard. He has the wolf up against the door. They struggle for dominance. As their bodies fall beside Bonnie. Stefan turns to look at her, she is _unconscious_ . Turning back to the struggle with the wolf he tries to force his hand into his chest. " Not that easy" the wolf grunts out. He is punching Stefan hard. You can hear the bones cracking in his jaw. They manage to get back on their feet when Stefan sees a sledge-hammer on the wall. Fighting his way over to the hammer, he reaches for it. The wolf breaking his hand trying to stop him with every fiber of his body. Bonnie wakes up still sluggish but aware of the fight. She closes her eyes and gives the wolf an aneurysm. It takes him down to his knees. Enough time for Stefan to grab the hammer and smash his head. With the wolf down he punctures his chest and grabs his heart throwing it to the floor.

" You alright?" he asks Bonnie. She is still in shock and just nods her head reaching for Stefan. He takes her in his arms as they walk out of the shed. " I am going to take you to Kol. Its to dangerous here." Kol rushes over looking at Bonnie " she good."

" Yes" Stefan says while turning to head back. " Hey…" Kol yells. " What is going on. Do you need us?" Stefan turns and just as he is about to answer they are injected with vervain. The hybrids move them into the truck and drive off.

* * *

Marco appears from the staircase and Elijah grabs him. Marco laughs " Not this time Mr. Hugo Boss." Klaus irritated yells " What the hell do you want from us." He jaw clenched tight as he is looking at Elijah and Rebekah. " Well with Marco here I know that your little friends are dealt with." Elijah release him " Want do you mean?"

" WHAT DO I MEAN…." Alcina looks around coming further into the room as Marco grabs Rebekah. " What do I mean. Well… Bonnie, Kol and Stefan gone." She says throwing her hands up and twirling around. Her cloak dragging on the floor. "You will not know that place until you do exactly as I say. Caroline is very lovely Klaus. It's a shame she won't make it through the birth of the baby." Klaus clenches his fist tightly looking to advance towards her. He looks at Elijah who waves his hand saying no. Alcina notices this and looks back at Klaus " it's good if you listen to your big brother here. Things could get messy."

" Stop rousing me up then. Bitch. Make your point." Klaus says with venom in his voice. Alcina gives him a abominating look. Klaus is equally giving her the same. She exhales hard and brings her hands up to her chest and fans them out. Elijah hits the floor immediately. Klaus stands stunned , thinking his brother is dead. Before he can react she speaks. " He is not dead just asleep. Like your sweet Caroline. If you can't play nice neither can I." Klaus grunts loudly.

" Nicely put I need your child. Lets face it he would have traumatic life anyway. With you as his father. But something taken from me long ago and I want it back." Alcina says. " I know you have the sword. I need that too. So if you give me the that I will make sure Caroline stays alive."

Klaus sighs " I really don't have a choice." Alcina grins " Right, I have you by the balls. I have your family and I will not release them until I have what I want."

" Let's make that clear again. What you want." Klaus answers back. " First…your child. Second the sword. Got it. Give me that and you will have….." Klaus moves slowly to her and smirks " If you want the sword then you will release the others. Bonnie, Stefan and Kol and you will have it today."

" No…I will keep Stefan and Kol. You can have the witch, she is nothing. That is just for the sword." Alcina then starts towards the steps.

" What about them" Klaus says pointing towards Rebekah and Elijah. " They will be fine. Come Marco. Bring me the sword tonight or Kol dies" As she slowly ascends up the stairs with Marco close behind. Elijah comes out of his slumber and Rebekah regains control of her body. Before they disappear out of the doorway Klaus turns and looks at her back. _I will kill her no doubt, slowly. Every inch of her will be in pain. _He says to himself as they leave.

* * *

As she reaches the top step. Einar comes out of the room. " It's time." Alcina rubs her hands together " good." As they go to the end of the hallway to secure the others Einar tuns back towards the room. Einar knows what he should do. Something is pulling him towards this girl. He wants to save her. Part of him wants to know her. He grabs Caroline hurries down the steps. As he reaches the outside a hybrid sees him. Looking inquisitive as Einar puts her in the van. " Alcina whats me to move her. Since they know we are here." The hybrid nods his head leaving Einar to counties his escape.

As they enter the mansion Klaus is livid. He starts throwing anything in sight. Rebekah worries about Stefan and Kol. Elijah is trying to piece together how she knew. Marco had no idea and then he realizes. " The hybrids Klaus. Did you not tell me that a couple of them were not sired any longer." Klaus stops his destruction " Yes….Fuck. One loose end takes everything down. I was so hellbent on getting Caroline. I just brought in a couple more and left the rest."

" So they are working with Alcina. Or pissed about you killing Tyler." Elijah says. Rebekah agrees. She walks into the kitchen to breathe a bit. Her and Stefan had just gotten things back on and now this happens. As she reaches into the fridge to grab a bag. She quickly runs back into the living room. " You have to give her the sword. She is gonna kill Kol."

" Already taken care of love. A loyal hybrid is on the way as we speak." Klaus says through his teeth. He hates not being in control. The last time he felt like this was when he was human dealing with his father. This one is difficult to him. He has so much at stake. Trying to figure out if it a cure and then Caroline. It was becoming he greatest fear also he best lesson. A vampire's weakness he thinks, while shaking his head.

Elijah comes back into view with Professor Shane. Elijah breaks his ankle " you will talk. Now.. what does she want with the sword." Professor Shane is crying in agony holds his hands up.

" She needs a sacrifice….more then just the baby. Jeremy is going to have to kill those hybrids." Shane strains out. " But she just asked for the sword" Klaus says now in Professor Shane's face.

He is still in pain and Klaus grabs his wrist and breaks one. Shane screams loudly now. Elena comes around the corner to see what is going on. Rebekah steps in her view " I told you to stay in that room. Until you are needed. So go do as you are told." Pushes her gently but enough to get her point across.

Her…Her child is what she wants, but you know that. In order for her to get it she must do a ritual all the puzzle pieces must fit. The killing of the hybrids by Jeremy. A powerful unstoppable soul." Elijah huffs at all the answers. Pacing the floor. Klaus backs up from him " Is there a cure?" Shane has his head down trying to suppress the pain. " Yes, but no one knows how to go about it. Once that gate is open it will come to light."

" Why were you interested" Elijah inquires

" I want power…there is someone I want to come back to me. She will keep probing you for things. That is how she baits you in to doing what she wants." Shane says. Klaus looks down at him. Moving swiftly he snaps his neck. Elijah looks at Klaus. " What we had no use for him. Alcina will never give him what he wants. She used him to break the sire bond of the hybrids and spy on us. He purpose is served ."

* * *

Einar pulls up to a motel. He carries Caroline inside and lays her down on the bed. There is a knock at the door. As he opens it Esther appears. She moves past him " Is she okay."

" Yes…how did you know I would follow your visions?" Einar says. Caroline has a certain power over supernaturals. We are attracted to her light. She never should have became a vampire." Esther moves a piece of hair from Caroline's face. Einar shuts the door and sits in the chair by the window. " You will not hurt her will you?" he says as he taps the table.

" No.. you will get what you want. Alcina was greedy she never would have been with you." Esther gets up and places her hands over Caroline's chest. As she chants Caroline awakens not being able to move. She realizes she is bigger than before. Looking at her belly she grabs it and starts to cry. " Nik… I am so sorry"

Esther lifts her chin up " Caroline your okay. Just relax"

" Esther…are you going kill me?" Caroline cries " Hush…child why would I harm my grandchild" Esther smirks. Einar comes closer and gives her a blood bag " Drink.. you are weak."

Caroline takes the bag ripping it open and sucking it down quickly then she reaches for another. Einar hands it to her smiling. Caroline looks to Esther who is gone.

" Can I …Can I call Nik?" she asks

" No" he says. Einar questions why she would still want to be with that monster. She is so beautiful and alive. Something they will never be. Caroline swallows hard looking at him.

She turns on her side. Placing her hands around her stomach. Sobbing.. longing for her Nik.

* * *

_A/N Einar's origin will be in a flashback in the next chapter. Also it will go into how he connected to Esther or she connected to him. Dont think the orignals have gone soft. Klaus and the gang just needed to see what they were dealing with. It was a lot of backstabbing going on. The main players are up. I had to flush out some of them. So shane is dead and tyler. Others will make an exit too in the next couple of chapters. Its a good thing Einar pulled out when he did because Marco what becoming her favorite anyway. Hope you guys caught that. Until next time. xoxo_


	21. Baby, I'm coming home

As promise we will learn more about Einar in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

* * *

Alcina came back to the bedroom and noticed that Caroline was missing. She slammed her hand down on the nightstand. " I will kill him very slow for betraying me. He feels for that little bitch." She turns to Marco " You have to find Einar." Marco just stood there in astonishment that he had fled with her. He knew that Alcina was holding back her feelings. She trusted Einar for years and now he throws it in her face.

" So…the baby is not coming" he asks. Alcina slaps he hard across the face " idiot." She turns and walks out of the room.

* * *

Einar watches her sleep as he mind drifts. He remembers not fighting and being with his sister on their farm back in England. He loved it there. His parents had died when she was only five and he was thirteen. All they had was each other until the night the vampires came and stole her from him. His grip began to tighten around the arm of the chair. He can still hear her screaming for his help. He was too weak to fight against them. Days after was when Alcina showed up promising him that he could have his sister back. All he needed to do was help her find the cure. Einar knew what he had to do two weeks ago but when he saw her in the store. All reasoning went away. How could this beautiful creature give birth to a monster. Alcina made him stronger not invincible but durable. Enough to fight a werewolf or vampire and make it out alive.

The first day after Caroline had come to the compound Esther was visiting him in his dreams. Telling him that Alcina was selfish and was not really concerned with his plan to bring his sister back. Her goal was more important and he was just there to help her not himself. She told him that if he took Caroline away and returned her to Klaus she would help him. He somewhat trusted her but she also saw his attraction to Caroline growing. Knowing that would be a problem after he freed her from Alcina. He was torn looking back at Caroline sleeping he closed his eyes to get a piece of mind.

* * *

Bonnie arrived at the mansion at the exact time the sword came to Alcina. She keep one promise. Bonnie walks in and sees the living room trashed. Elena comes running to her " he came back and did this. Angry that he did not have Caroline back." Bonnie nods her head understanding his frustration. They all underestimated this witch. She was too strong for Bonnie but if she could channel another witch it was possible to beat her. She wanted to tell Klaus but now was not the time. Each day that went on without Caroline there he became unbearable to live with. His temper was growing and patience was fleeting. Elijah comes around the corner and takes her hand.

" You alright" he says giving her a drink. She takes a seat and looks at him. " Sorry" she says. Feeling like she had let them down. Elijah shakes his head and grunts. " You had no idea. None of us did." He looks towards Elena motioning for her join them. " It's okay to come in I know Rebekah has been picking with you. She is just worried about Nik. We all are."

* * *

Klaus is siting in the nursery when Rebekah comes in. " Hey…I…" Klaus holds his hand up. " Please..don't. I just want to sit here." Rebekah comes and puts her arms around his shoulders. She sees the tears come in his eyes and she sighs. He is just staring into nothing and she starts to cry thinking she has lost her brother. Rebekah quietly takes her leave. Klaus is thinking about how he can't sleep. Not without hearing his child's heartbeat and feeling Caroline's hands on his body. She gives him peace and he longs for that again.

* * *

Caroline wakes up and moves slowly off the bed. She creeps towards the door as she turns to look over to where Einar is he is gone. As she turns around he is there. "Wait…you not a vampire. How can you move so fast?" she asks. Caroline still shocked by his sudden movement.

" I'm not but just as quick" Einar says as he pulls her to him. " Please sit." Caroline pushes him away. " No..I am going home to my Nik." she says with tears forming in her eyes as she rubs her belly. " Please…Please…..I need him….I need him" Caroline keep repeating. Breaking Einar to a point where he could not deny her any longer. " Okay, let's go" Einar turns to get his bags and reaches to help her as they head out the door. Einar walks out looking for a car to steal. The van was too hot. He knew that Alcina would be looking for it. As he turns around Caroline is waving her hands over to a Dodge Charger. As he comes up to the car she grins. " I am a vampire. Get in" she yells. She had compelled the owner into giving her his keys.

They are minutes away from the mansion when she urges him to push the gas more. Caroline was jumping inside ready to see him. She needed his arms around her. Caroline noticed the little things like the way he looks in the morning and the smell of his hair that she missed. Einar pulled to a stop and it brings her back to reality. Caroline is out of the car in a flash. Before he can even cut off the ignition.

Caroline burst through the door. Everyone jumping up ready for an attack when they see her. Rebekah yells for Nik. As he comes out of the bedroom he can smell her and he rushes down the stairs. Caroline rushes to him and jumps on him. Slamming him down on the floor kissing him and hugging him. He is holding her so tightly as if it will be his last time to touch her. They stop and stare at each other. Their foreheads coming together without breaking away. He crashes his lips in to hers. Caroline begins to cry as he embraces her. " Nik….oh god…I.." before she could finish he comes back in stronger this time. Moaning into her mouth loving the taste of her.

" I missed you" he whispers in her hair as it falls over his face.

Einar walks into the door way as Elijah grabs him. Pulling him down to the basement. Where he locks him into a cell. Einar yells " but I brought her back." Elijah turns and looks at him. " Thank you for that but you will still die." With a flash he is gone.

Rebekah makes a loud grunt and they notice everyone else in the room. Caroline jumps up and hugs Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie pulling her back to her with tears swelling up in her eyes. Caroline rubs her back. Letting her know it is okay. Caroline then moves towards Rebekah she is just standing there. Caroline could tell she wanted to break but she keep her hard exterior. As she comes closer Rebekah tenses a little. She pulls Rebekah to her in a tight embrace kissing her cheek. " Thank you sister for keeping him somewhat sane" she whispers. As she pulls away Rebekah stops her and pulls her back. Breaking down on her shoulder Caroline just rocks with her rubbing her back. Klaus turns away as tears fall. His sister has never had that and Caroline has given her that bond that she craves so much. Elijah is standing there as the girls break apart Caroline walks over to him. " So you came back to help" he nods. Caroline reaches for his hand and places it on her stomach. " Listen" she says as she smiles. Elijah lights up a little. " My nephew. I never thought I would be able to say that." Elijah bends his head slightly close to Caroline's stomach "_** Svá hjalpi þér hollar véttir, Frigg ok Freyja ok fleiri goð, sem þú feldir mér fár af höndum." **_As he comes up and looks at her. Rebekah and Klaus repeat the same thing. Caroline looks around at them. Klaus moves over to her " It's a blessing for the baby. Where we come from its luck to say it to the child and mother." He smiles as Rebekah chimes in " It can also be sung" she says grinning.

" Please don't" Klaus responds as Caroline hits him in the chest playfully. " Nik…I like it is beautiful. Is is Old Norse?" Caroline says while making circles in Klaus' hand. " Yes" he answers as he brings her hand up to his lips. They stand there for a second not moving. " Caroline would like to get cleaned up and rest a bit." Klaus says as he takes her hand leading he upstairs. Caroline looks back at Elijah and moves her lips saying " thank you" he bows his head gracefully at her as she giggles.

* * *

" You are bigger love" he says. Caroline agrees and rubs her stomach "Yes, she gave me some super tonic to speed up the process. I heard Einar say I was 6 months now." He smiles at just hearing her voice. " We will worry about all of that tomorrow. I am going to run you a bath."

Caroline goes over to the small fridge in the room and pulls out a blood bag. Drinking that one in record time she reaches for another. She looks at her body in the mirror she is bigger. She hates that it makes her feel fat. Caroline knows that sounds bad but she did not have time to grow into her body. Klaus is standing in the bathroom watching her. He is so glad to have her back. Klaus glides over to her and takes the bag out of her hand. Caroline turns to look at him he kisses her nose. He begins to remove her clothes leaving just her bra and panties on. He turns her back towards the mirror Caroline turns her head quickly not wanting to look.

" No…sweetheart look" he says facing her head back towards the mirror. He places his hands on her belly and his head on her shoulders. Kissing her neck while rubbing her stomach. " You are bewitching my beloved. I want you to see what I see. Close your eyes." Caroline does what he asks. Small tears leak from under her lids as he gives her the dream of when he first saw that light surrounding her at the ball. She relived that moment through his eyes. " Nik…" she breathes out as she opens her eyes. " I was made for you and you for me" Caroline whispers. Klaus turns her around crashing his lips to hers. He wonders how he got so lucky. His kiss responding to her comment. Caroline's knees buckle and Klaus catches her. As they continue their embrace. " Never again will you leave my side" he says.

He leads Caroline into the bathroom and gives her a bath. Caroline grins while she is sitting in the tube. He is washing her feet and she is rubbing his hair. " What if I took a picture of this and showed it to everyone. My big bad hybrid washing my feet." He turns to look at her with his dimples showing " Why would you sign their death warrants." He moves up on his knees and reaches his hands in the water making contact with her hips tickling her. Caroline laughs loudly. " Get in with me baby" she says. Not having to be asked again Klaus throws his clothes off and is in the bath with her. He begins to wash her hair as she leans into him. Rubbing her belly and humming.

Thirty minutes have passed as they emerge from the bathroom. Caroline putting on a blue night-gown as she laid on the bed. He is beaming as he walks and puts on his pajamas. He gets in his favorite place in between her legs kissing her all the way up to her stomach. He kisses her belly placing his ear down and listening to the heartbeat. " I missed you son. Daddy will not let you down again" he says. Caroline feels his tears dripping down on her stomach and she lifts his head a little. " We are okay. We are home now." she drops her head back against the bed. " That is why I am crying love. They are tears of joy." He lays his head back down. Falling asleep in her warmth sounding him.

Caroline knows she has to tell him about Esther. She did not want him to worry tonight. She just wanted him in peace. She gets up looking back at him. He begins to stir and she kisses his lips. " I have to protect you too…baby" she whispers as she moves into the bathroom.

* * *

_A/N The old norse saying translates to "So may the holy ones thee help, Frigg and Freyjaand favoring gods, As thou hast saved me from sorrow now." It was said to the mothers and babies as a tradition. For luck and health during the birth of the child. _

_Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had to bring Caroline back home...Until next time. xoxo_


	22. Regrouping

Wow..is all I can say over 20,000 views. I love you guys. Thank you for loving my storying as much as I do. This is my favorite pairing on the show. Even if they are not together. I am just happy that you guys love them too. Huge thanks to all of my favorites/follows. I love the feedback and reviews I am getting. Y'all are keeping this story alive. xoxo

A/N: The phares in italics are what the character is saying in there heads. Also I have some new writing software so hopefully it will catch more of my typos and spelling.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

* * *

Klaus is commanding Jeremy to leave town. Elena hesitantly agrees with him leaving with Klaus assuring his safety. Jeremy will have a hybrid guarding him. Jeremy says his goodbyes to everyone and proceeds with the plan. Klaus needs him out of sight. He does not know what Alcina will plan next but he is gonna be one step ahead of her this time.

Caroline persuades Klaus to let everyone stay at the mansion. She thinks this will help with keeping an eye on everyone. The only person he objects to staying is Damon. Caroline attempts to ease Klaus over but she promises Elena nothing. Caroline dotes over her new duty as lady of the house by preparing everyone's rooms. Klaus worries about her overexerting herself but she reassured him.

" Girls we need to get more food and blood bags" Caroline announces. While setting up a room for Bonnie. Rebekah sweeps around the corner and objects to her leaving the house. "You're right. Klaus will never agree to that." she says as she leaves the room heading back towards the kitchen. " Never agree with what, love" Klaus questions. " Me leaving the house" she answers. He gives her a look and she smiles rubbing his stubble. Placing a kiss on his cheek while moving to the fridge.

The house is lively today as everyone prepares to get their things. Bonnie is heading out next. She will be escorted by a hybrid. When she arrives back Elena will head out. Caroline looks around at all the people she holds dear and puffs out. She misses Stefan and worries for him as the minutes pass. Klaus lays his head on her shoulder. " Stefan will be fine, sweetheart. We will get him and Kol back." She closes her eyes as she takes his hand and kisses it. " I want to marry you today " Caroline beams. " All it took was for you to say yes. We are married in our hearts" Klaus tells his beloved. He steps away from her " I will be in the study with Elijah." Caroline nods.

Bonnie leaves to retrieve her things as Elena moves closer to Caroline. " I never thought Klaus was gentle. That changed for me after seeing him with you." Elena turns to Caroline " I'm truly sorry." Caroline smiles " I know we will always have ups and downs but will forever be friends. Sorry about Damon." Elena huffs " It's fine. He's being an asshole anyway." Caroline holds up a glass of blood " drink?"

Rebekah comes in the kitchen joining Caroline and Elena. " Is she giving you shit?"

" No, she is not" Caroline answers. She looks back at Elena smiling.

* * *

Elijah sits in the study planning their next move. " Klaus, since Jeremy is gone and everyone is here. I think it is time to move forward. We need to learn more about this sacrifice." Klaus points at Elijah " Exactly, that is why I called Abby. I told her about Bonnie. She's willing to give us answers when she finds them." Elijah smirks " this reminds me of old times.. brother. Me and you against the world." Klaus laughs " They don't stand a chance."

Caroline walks in " Baby.. there is something I need to tell you." Elijah gets up to leave the room and Caroline motions for him to stay. " This has to do with Einar. He was guided by Esther to rescue me. She was in the room and revived me from my coma." Klaus jumps up " Caroline…why are you just telling me this." She moves back a little. Holding her head down " I was selfish. I wanted to enjoy our night, before I told you." Facing him with a look of innocence. Klaus breaks his stone face. How could he every resist those eyes. Klaus exhales and smiles at Caroline. He looks to Elijah before he could speak. Elijah cuts in " I will go and question Einar about Esther"

" I asked her was she going to kill me. She said no. She would not hurt her grandchild. As I turned back she was gone." Caroline continues. Klaus kisses her nose. " Okay..but if you remember anything else tell me." Caroline cuts him another smile. " You are gonna be the death of me" he says as he heads after Elijah. Caroline follows joining Rebekah as she stands in the entry way.

" So you know Nik decorated the nursery while you were gone. I think we need to check it out." Rebekah giggles out. Caroline hooks their elbows together and joins her laughter. She calls out for Elena to join them as they head upstairs.

* * *

Elijah tries to beat answers out of Einar. He is not budging. As Klaus walks in he takes a seat. Tilting his head and admiring his brothers handy work. Klaus notices his phone on the floor. He walks over to the cell and grabs it. He filters through the texts and calls. Expecting the ones from Marco and Alcina. As he travels through his pictures. Klaus stops and clenches his jaw. Einar has pictures of Caroline from the mall and of her sleeping in the motel room. He licks his lips as he fingers back over them. After Elijah finishes his last round. Klaus calls out. " Give him a rest brother. Bring him to me." Elijah tilts his head and observes the calmness in Klaus. He knows from experience this is not good. He sits Einar down in front of Klaus and steps to the side.

Klaus holds up Einar's phone. " Why do you have these pictures of Caroline. The mall I understand you were scoping her out." Klaus moves quickly and punches Einar drawing blood from his mouth " but these of her sleeping seem unfitting to me…explain. Make it quick before I kill you." Klaus takes a step back and hands the phone to Elijah.

Elijah fingers through the pictures also and holds his head down. It clicks to him why he was the knight in shining armor. Einar is falling in love with Caroline." _This is not going to end well_..

Einar brings his head back up and studies the emotion Klaus is emitting. " I…I am sorry. She is so full of light and…" Klaus grabs him by his neck " You do not speak of my wife like that." Einar chuckles " she is not your wife yet." Klaus punches him repeatedly causing blood to fly all over the room.

" You should thank me." Einar moans out. " I would if your intentions were pure." Klaus shakes his head " but they're not. Am I right" Klaus pushes the chair leg and Einar falls. He meets him on the floor. Yelling " Am I right. Answer me." Einar is beaten and bloody. All he can do is nod his head. He tries to speak but his mouth is full of blood. He spits it out " Do you think she will be happy with you? Do you think she will have peace with you.? What about your child?" Klaus jerks him up. Pushing him into the nearest wall. Einar hears his back crack. Klaus screams " I will kill you if you touch what is mine. What belongs to me." Elijah jumps in " Niklaus..lets take a break for today and come back." Elijah places his hand on his back. " Its getting late and I'm sure everyone is ready to eat." Klaus rolls his shoulders back. Straightening his shirt out. " Fine"

Elijah picks Einar up. Moving him back in the cell. " I could give you advice but you are not going to listen." Elijah walks out and meets Klaus at the steps. They head up to join their family.

_**Meanwhile…while Einar is getting his ass kicked**_

" Aw..My baby tried. He did get somethings right." Caroline turns back as Rebekah is eyeing the room. Rebekah rocks her head side to side " somewhat." Elena picks up a teddy bear and sits in the chair. Holding it and looking around. She looks at Caroline and Rebekah enjoying themselves. She can't help to think that she does not belong here. Caroline has what she has always wanted a family. Even though Elena hates to admit it they care for her.

Elena imagines all of them around the baby. Rebekah and Kol being the cool aunt and uncle. Elijah teaching the boy manners and telling him stories of the past. Caroline and Klaus being over protective loving parents. She sees that now for her friend. And starts to think that it is time to let Caroline go. Not go as a friend but let her grow into her new family and role as a mother.

Elena knows this requires her not questioning Caroline at every turn. Caroline looks back at her " Lena…you all right." Elena nods as Caroline brings over a book. It shows the nursery she picked out. " See..he did a good job. I will just have to tweak some things."

"I am starving for food and not the liquid kind." Caroline agrees with Rebekah. Caroline glances down at her watch. " I sent for some take out it should be here soon. I had one of the guys grab it."

* * *

Just as they descend down the stairs there is a loud thump and the wall trembles a bit. Elena looks at Caroline. Caroline looks at Rebekah. " The boys are getting a little rowdy. It's nothing." The door opens and Bonnie is back. Elena heads to the kitchen and grabs her purse. She grabs Caroline as Klaus and Elijah appear. Klaus gives her an inquisitive look as he passes. Caroline moves to the side with Elena.

" Yeah?" Caroline pushes her to speak. Elena hugs her tight and Caroline huffs a little. She afraid of whats to come. " Are you breaking up with me?" she says and Elena laughs. " I love you care bear…no. I was thinking that I'm gonna go back to the boarding house. I will be fine because Damon is there." Elena rubs Caroline's shoulders. " Just as your life is changing mine is too and I need to be with Damon. But I am still here if you need me…okay."

Caroline kisses her cheek letting her know its okay. Elena turns to Bonnie and smiles. As she comes around towards Rebekah she stops. Rebekah gives her an unrelenting look. " I still don't like you yet…bye." Rebekah walks off heading for the kitchen. Bonnie shakes her head " Thats gonna be a hard one Elena." The hybrid waits for her to finish and grabs her bag. She waves goodbye feeling better but still having worries about Stefan and Jeremy.

* * *

Everyone gathers around the table as the food comes in. Caroline is about to take the food out of the bags. When Elijah motions for her to have a seat. Caroline takes her place beside Klaus. Elijah grins a little looking at his new family. Wishing Kol was here to bask in it. _ Soon brother. We will have you back soon. _

The girls are laughing and enjoying the food. Elijah is grinning at the camaraderie between them.

Caroline turns and notices Klaus has not touched his food. He is sitting there with both arms extending out on the table. Klaus is raging inside as he thinks back to his Caroline being alone in the room with Einar. He does not care if he saved her. He does not trust him. Caroline places her hand over his and squeezes it. Klaus suddenly bangs them on the table. Standing as he beelines for their bedroom. Caroline squints her eyes and holds her head down. Turning back to glance at everyone " well..I will talk to y'all tomorrow. Goodnight." She heads towards her Nik.

* * *

As she enters the room. Klaus is sitting on the corner of the bed. Caroline knows he is brooding. She takes her shoes off and moves up on the bed. She gets up on her knees and comes up behind him. Placing her hands on his shoulders. She slowing massages him. Klaus exhales as he looks at her. " What did he say..Nik" she says.

" It's not what he said. It's what he did." Klaus answers.

" What did he do.. then." She responds while still rubbing him.

Klaus turns around to face her. Caroline stops and sits back on her knees. " He took pictures of you. Pictures while you were sleeping." He says as he brings his hands up and slaps them on his thighs. " And then there is Esther…." Before he can finish Caroline starts to undress him. Moments later as he is dressed for bed. She undresses herself putting on her night-gown. As she moves back on the bed. She straddles him. Rubbing his chest. " We are going to get through this…Nik. I know we will. We have something they don't." Klaus grabs her hips " And what is that love?"

" Each other, the baby and our family" she answers while bending down to kiss his collarbone. Klaus moans and grabs her face. Without saying a word he takes her lips. He quickly gets caught up in her. As he moves his hands down her body. He grabs the hem of her night gown. Moving it slowly up her body and over her head. He sits up more bringing her back to him. Caroline moans deeply as she continues to kiss him. He moves his head down her chest kissing her breast. As he takes them one by one in his mouth.

Caroline can feel him on her thigh. His manhood throbbing for her. She closes her eyes. Just as he is about to flip them over on the bed she stops. " I want to stay this way. My stomach is bigger now." Caroline smiles as he catches her face in his hands. Kissing her again and them moving down to kiss her belly. He comes back up to her neck licking her ear lobes " Okay..love. Anything for you." Caroline's eyes roll back in her head as she shivers at his husky voice. Klaus lifts her a bit removing his bottoms. Caroline turns and pulls them the rest of the way. He enters her sweet bud. Both sighing at the feel of one another. He turns her head back towards him and grabs her hips. Caroline answers by rocking them back and forth. They make love into the night.

* * *

Thanks again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love reading them and hearing from you guys. Until next time. xoxo


	23. Double Trouble

Caroline moves her hand over to brush against Klaus as she wakes. When she feels he is not there she sits up, looking around the room. She gets out of bed and puts her robe. As she enters the hallway, the marble floor is cold against her feet. She hears Rebekah and knocks on her door.

"Morning... Do you know where Nik is?" Caroline says as she walks further in the room.

"No" she answers. As she watches Caroline take a seat by the window.

"Well…I was thinking we could talk about the wedding." Caroline says.

"Um...Yes we can. I have waited for this. Okay what style of dress? Where do you want to have the wedding?" Rebekah jumps out of bed and hugs Caroline. "We need this instead of this chaos" Rebekah says as she throws her hands up.

Caroline is beaming also. She knew this would help Rebekah. Klaus told her about Rebekah and Stefan. This will help ease her mind a little.

Caroline grabs her hand and looks at her. "Rebekah will you be my Maid of Honor?" Rebekah is lost for words. She was sure Caroline would ask Bonnie or even Elena before her. Before she can even answer Caroline interrupts her thought."I want you to do me the honor because I know you feel like I did. Not good enough for first pick. That changes now since we are a family." Rebekah starts to tear up. "I don't ever want you to feel that way again".

Rebekah pulls Caroline to her again. Her hug this time is extra tight as Caroline lets out a giggle. "What?" Rebekah asks.

"It looks like Emrys agrees too. Here feel" Caroline says as she takes Rebekah's hand and places it on her tummy."Oh…Caroline you have to tell me how it feels." Rebekah sighs.

"It feels amazing to know that this little person is inside of you. It…I just can't explain it." Caroline says looking at her. As she drops her head and turns to look out the window.

Caroline starts to think if she can do this. If her and Klaus will be good parents. She knows her son is special but what kind. Is he a hybrid, a witch? Caroline has thought this for awhile but she didn't want Klaus to worry. Rebekah notices the questions on Caroline's face "Whatever happens we will always have each other. I know you worry. So I will make a promise to you like I did with Nik." Caroline looks back and smiles. "Always and Forever Caroline" Rebekah says as she leans in to her.

Klaus was standing by the door listening. He finally interrupts them. "Morning lovelies" he says while inching his way over to Caroline. He gives her a kiss. He moves down to her tummy "Morning Emrys." As he is kissing her tummy. Caroline closes her eyes and soon she sees a flash. As both her and Klaus turn around. They see Rebekah with her phone. "Sorry…that was absolutely beautiful. It also made me want to throw up…but cute." Both Caroline and Klaus laugh.

"How long have you been standing there listening to us, Nik?" Rebekah questions.

"Not long…just enough to hear what you promised my Caroline." he says with a smirk. Then he starts to walk over to Rebekah and gives her a hug. It was awkward for both. Rebekah just smiles knowing he was really saying thank you.

"You two get dressed. Elijah and I have to tell you wants been going on." He says. Caroline and Rebekah both look at each other. "How long have you been out of bed...Nik?" Caroline says.

* * *

"Quite awhile love" he answers while pulling her out the door. As they walk into their room he sits in the chair by the fireplace. "Why are you still wearing your nighty" he says with a stern look on his face."I woke up and you were gone. So…" Caroline stops and turns. Giving him a teasing sexy look. As she moves over to him. She straddles him in the chair and rubs her hands through his hair. Klaus moans at the sensation of her against him, kissing her neck. "There's too many men in the house. I don't want them getting any ideas about you." He turns his head up to keep her eyes. Caroline looks down at him "Nik…I am six months pregnant. I don't think you have to worry about that." Caroline places her hands on his face caressing it.

"You have no idea. How enticing you are…love. I have to keep my eye on you." Klaus says in a playful way but meaning every bit of it. He knows what he has and he will kill any man who tries to take it away. It was the wolf inside of him. Caroline kisses his neck. "When Stefan brought me here that night. I told you I belong to you. No one but you...love." Caroline moans. Klaus picks her up and moves over to the bed. Caroline stops him before he removes her nighty. He lets out a low growl. Caroline smiles as she moves to get up, pulling him in the bathroom with her. "We can do that while I take a shower." Klaus looks at her with his devilish grin as he shuts the door behind them.

* * *

One hour later everyone is sitting around the living room. Klaus places his hand on Caroline's thigh. " What..is it guys?" Caroline says nervously. Bonnie gets down on her knees in front of the wide table. " Okay…my mom called Klaus early this morning. She told him to have me tap in to our unused power." Caroline looks at her waiting for her to finish. " The baby" Bonnie lets out. Caroline sits back on the couch. Klaus can tell she is uneasy about this. " Just hear it out love" he says. Trying to reassure her. Caroline starts to shake her head in protest. " No…no absolutely not." Caroline hits Klaus in the shoulder " you're okay with this" she says sternly. Klaus grabs her hands bringing them back to her lap. " Just listen…sweetheart. If you still don't agree with it. We will not go through with it." Caroline looks around the room. Everyone is quiet. Caroline and Rebekah seem to be the only ones not aware of this plan. Rebekah sits next to Caroline, moving Elijah out of the way and rubs her back. Bonnie looks strangely at the two. She knew they were getting closer but now they seem inseparable.

Bonnie lets out a low huff and continues " All I need is a drop of your blood and Klaus's. Then I say a chant and see if the baby responds." Bonnie then looks at Caroline trying to read her face.

Caroline is scared she does not want to put any strain on her baby. He has been through too much already. She looks at Klaus " how many scenarios have you went through." Klaus turns to her " enough…love. You know me." Rebekah turns her head towards Bonnie. " I have a question" she says in a with a smirk towards Bonnie. " Whats to say after you get a link to the baby you will not use it for your own gain." Bonnie gasps at the question. Would Rebekah think so low of her. Bonnie shakes her head " No…Rebekah. I am not like you." The smirk Rebekah had on her face was gone. Caroline jumps up because by this time Bonnie was on the ground with Rebekah holding her neck. " I will hurt you if you hurt my nephew…bitch."

Klaus yells " Enough." Getting everyone's attention. " I will not have this in my house. Ultimately it is me and Caroline's decision not anyone else. Don't you think I have thought this through." He finishes by grabbing Rebekah and placing her back on the sofa. " Stop" is the only thing he says to her. In a stern voice. Rebekah rolls her eyes at him. As Caroline moves to the chair to lay back on it. Nodding her head giving Bonnie the okay.

* * *

Bonnie takes out a straight pin and pricks Caroline's finger. Placing it in a cup then she looks to Klaus. He is standing above Caroline holding her hand. He nods giving her his finger. Bonnie does the same placing the drop in the cup. She closes her eyes and the candles in the room start to flicker. Everyone looks around. Caroline tightens her grip on Klaus's hand. Bonnie's eye roll back in her head and she places her hands on Caroline's stomach. As soon as she makes contact she is blown back on the floor. Elijah runs over to her lifting her head while holding her in his lap. She does not respond. Caroline inches up on the chair and looks to Klaus. Rebekah throws her hands up slapping her thighs. " Here we go. See…see" she says while pointing to Bonnie. Klaus stares at her and she shuts up. Minutes later Bonnie opens her eyes and runs over to Caroline grabbing her hand. Bonnie is so antsy she can nearly contain her self. Caroline tries to calm her down. Thinking something awful has happen. " Bonnie…Bonnie what happen?" Bonnie takes a heavy breath and motions for everyone to get closer. She is shaking her head and begins to cry a little. Klaus is getting flustered. Just as he starts to grab Bonnie she shoves his hand away.

"_Caroline they are very strong. They are hybrids but none I have ever seen. Part witch, Part hybrid like Klaus. What is so shocking is they have no blood lust Caroline. None… I don't know what that means but they are special. More than we ever expected. I can feel their energy."_

Bonnie is talking so fast. She bends her head down and grabs Klaus's hand. Her tears becoming more steady.

" _Did you hear me. Klaus they are good…not bad. They are breathtaking….._Bonnie releases both her their hands. She gets up and starts to pace. _" They have so much energy. This is why we have to keep them safe. _

Caroline is moving her head watching Bonnie. She walks over to her and stops her " Why do you keep saying them?" Bonnie looks at her and caresses her face. " You are having Twins…Caroline." Bonnie then squeals " TWINS!" Caroline looks at Klaus. She is feeling light-headed. She tries to respond but feels herself falling back. Klaus speeds over and catches her. Looking up at Bonnie who is still pacing. Rebekah glares at him " Great…what are we going do?" shaking her head. As Bonnie continues saying twins…..

* * *

I am so happy to have gotten to this point. I already plan for Caroline to have twins. Thank you again. Next chapter will have Alcina and another witch present. xoxo


	24. Party of Witches

So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please review if you can. But again thank you guys so much. Sorry for the errors I did not proof read chapter. I wanted to get it up before I left tonight. thanks again!

* * *

Caroline opens her eyes and sees Klaus sketching. She softly says his name while brushing against his arm. He turns to her smiling " You gave us quite a scare..love. How do you feel?" he asks while looking into her emerald eyes. Caroline places her hand on her stomach " Fine..just surprised." He chuckles " I think we all are." As doubt seeps in her mind. Caroline starts to frown. " Baby…do you think…." before she can finish. Klaus engulfs her lips tasting her sweet lip gloss. After pulling away and putting his pad down. He lays beside her " It will be a challenge but if anybody can do it. I know we can. You told me we have each other and our family." He joins her hand and places his on her stomach. " I'm just upset that Bonnie has seen our babies" he smirks at her. Bringing a smile back to her face. " Will…actually I saw Emrys…" she says. As she caresses his face.

Klaus gets up off the bed. Walking over to get a blood bag from the fridge. He gets between Caroline's legs and rest his head on her stomach. " This seems to be your favorite position" Caroline says giving him a sly look. " Oh yes it is" he says giving her a devilish look. While handing her the blood bag. He waits for her to drink a little. She places the bag on the nightstand. She starts running her fingers through his hair. He moans closing his eyes. After a few more strokes he pulls back. " So I was thinking about names. Since we are having two babies. I think our little girl should be called Amara." Caroline jumps up " Nik…we are having a girl. Caroline sits up on her knees. Putting her hands over her month. Klaus pull her over him. Caroline is overjoyed. " Sweetheart..what about the name. It means everlasting" he ask while grabbing her hips. Caroline bends down and kisses him " I love it. People are gonna think we're crazy with these names." As she sits back up she gives her signature Caroline smirk " Hum..I don't care. Our babies are special." Klaus starts to rub her thighs and sits up to kiss her. Caroline responds back. As they rub against each other. Caroline feels the babies move and laughs. Klaus felt it too and looks back up at her. Caroline wrinkles her nose up and kisses him. " Oh..I wanna talk to Bonnie" she says while getting off of the bed escaping Klaus's hands. As she rushes out of the room. Klaus puts his hands behind his head. He begins to daydream about his wife and children.

* * *

Alcina paces around the room. Plotting her next move. She suddenly hears a scream come from downstairs. Rushing towards the stairs. She looks down and sees a woman with dirty blonde hair. She is standing there with a smirk on her face. Alcina throws her hands up trying to inflict pain. She is pushed against the wall. The visitor speaks " I am Esther and you want me as a friend. How about we talk first." Esther walks towards the main room and waits. Alcina is shocked. She heard stories of the original mother. She descends down the stairs and joins her. Esther pulls out a piece of sage and chants over it. She lights the sage laying it in a plate on the table. " Kol is downstairs and I don't want him to hear me. Since we had a bumpy start. He will be all ears."

" So…I think we help each other. My children don't give up that easily." Esther turns and looks at the old witch. " Granted you have great power but its running out. Niklaus will strike again. Only this time stronger." Alcina squints her eyes " What makes you think I need your help." Esther scoffs "Einar is gone.. right?" Esther throws her hands up " He will break soon. You see he is in love or lust with Caroline." Alcina gets closer to Esther " How dare you say that. You don't know." Esther tilts her head a little " I will tell you what I know. If you listen." She then turns her head down staring Alcina directly in the face. Alcina nods in agreement.

" _When I found out about Niklaus's blood line, I made sure he could not break it. Of course he changed that. Now he is what he was supposed to be. A true hybrid but what others never suspected are the ways he can make his army. One being his blood with the doppelgänger's blood. The other is if he finds his true mate. You see... that is his werewolf side. _

Esther gets up and starts to walk around the room. Alcina following her with her eyes.

_But as nature teaches us. She always has a plan. He could find his mate and they reproduce just once. So your tonic just accelerated what was bound to happen. Caroline being his true mate was chosen long before she knew. But what you did was intensify the outcome. What effects that will have. We don't know…yet. Ayanna knowing what I know created the five. That is where you come in. You were there with Ayanna. You helped her create the hunters. Good try but your time-table was off. Thats why the first group never succeeded. The cure was something nature took upon herself to create. No one knows but I am starting to suspect it lies with my son and Caroline. _

Alcina moves closer " So everything played out as intended. I do not care about the cure." Esther laughs " I know... you want your daughter back. You crave the power of the Lefay bloodline." Esther flashes an evil grin " I can help you." Alcina mumbles and rolls her eyes at Esther. " What is in this for you. If we work together."

" My endgame. My family dead along with Niklaus's child." Esther says

" Once I have my daughter back. I can get access to her power and it will help me." Alcina looks at the witch.

Esther claps her hands. " Splendid. So we are on the same page" she says looking with a question in her eye.

" I have to get Caroline back." Alcina says holding her jaw tight.

" No…" says Esther while shaking her head. " What you do is release Kol and Stefan. Then wait." Alcina rolls her eyes " Don't think you're gonna double cross me with your children." Esther huffs " Please…they want me dead just as I want them. Niklaus is smart. He will be one step ahead." she says. " So its best the lay low and then attack." Esther moves closer to Alcina making her tense.

" I know my children. They will eat you alive. Vindictive and calculating is what they are.. so trust me." Alcina motions for Marco. He comes over " release them and pack our things." Marco looks frustrated " What…" Alcina grabs his neck " just do it." As she turns around to look at Esther. She is gone.

* * *

Caroline charges in Bonnie's room. She sees Rebekah and gives her a nod. Letting her know she is okay. Bonnie turns to look at her and gives her a great big hug. Caroline squeals and throws her hands in the air. " So I want to know everything…Bonnie." She smiles at her " Okay…so the twins did let me tap in to their power." Bonnie takes a breath " And believe me it is a lot. When they are born you might want to start teaching them earlier. I told Klaus this..so he knows" Caroline is just nodding her head.

" But I did notice in the flashes of the visions. That they don't have a blood lust at all. So I am still trying to figure that one out. But… they are good Caroline so don't worry and beautiful." Bonnie hugs her again " I am so happy for you. Your children have the same light." As the girls continue talking. Klaus yells for them to come downstairs. They come down and go to the study. Rebekah rushes over to Stefan. Giving him a big hug. Then she hugs Kol. Caroline jumps in to both their arms bringing them together for a big hug. " I am glad both of you are okay…thank you" Caroline says.

" Enough." Klaus says in a stern voice. " So what did you both find out?" he says.

Stefan and Kol look at each other " Nothing" they say in unison. Kol tells them that she did not question them. They just sat there waiting. " And then we heard a lot of noise. Then silence which leads me to believe it was a witch. One that knows about sage." Rebekah lifts her eyebrows and smirks " mother." Kol points at her " exactly what I was thinking." So he turns back to Klaus.

Klaus sits there with his lips tight and rubs his hands over his face. " What would she want." He looks around the room. Everyone can tell he is boiling with anger. Caroline knows he needs some time. " Hey…why don't we go and get a drink. I can tell you more news about the babies." Caroline says looking at Stefan and Kol. Stefan looks confused " Did you just babies…." Bonnie cuts in " yes she did" responding in a high pitch voice. Kol looks at Klaus " I have to hear this." Everyone starts to leave the room. Caroline walks down the hall. As she turns the corner she hears a loud bang. Caroline rushes back to the study and opens the door. She sees Klaus trashing the room. As everyone else turns back down the hallway she puts her hands up " I got this you guys. Go ahead I will come later."

Caroline walks further in the room. He throws a vase across the room and Caroline moves swiftly to the side. " Nik" she says. While starting to panic and hold back tears. Caroline hates to see him like this. It seems like when they hear good news, bad always follows. Klaus stops and rushes to her side. " Sweetheart…I" he is trying to get his words out. But Caroline hugs him and he starts to break. Sinking down to his knees and wrapping his hands around her waist. Pulling her closer to him. Caroline starts to rub his hair. She whispers " I am so sorry…baby.

* * *

So do you guys like the name that Klaus picked out. Until next


	25. Glad to be Chosen

Caroline kept comforting Klaus. He was so upset with their situation. Now with Esther coming in to play. He was just confused. The one person that was supposed to love him unconditionally, is the person always trying to bring him down. Klaus also had doubts about how his children would act knowing the things he has done. Caroline decided they needed time alone, she wrapped her arms around Klaus and lead him upstairs. Caroline knew he was at a breaking point and she hates to see him suffer. He has suffered so much, she hates Esther for that. Bill had the same effect on her but with her father no longer here. She could make her peace. Klaus can not because his mother keeps antagonizing him.

As they enter the room Caroline undresses him. As she lifts his shirt, she lays soft kisses upon his skin. Klaus is rubbing his hands all over her body. She smiles as he grabs her face. Klaus passionately kisses her bringing her heat to the surface. " Caroline…I need you sweetheart. You are my home." he whispers in her ear while undressing her. They head over towards the bed and Caroline looks him in the eye. She sees all of his fears and worries. Klaus pulls her on him and kisses her stomach. " All I need is you and them. Thats what matters to me. Promise me you will never leave" he says in a low voice as he continues his kisses. Caroline lifts her body and takes his manhood. She lowers herself back down letting him fill her up. Klaus moans " Caroline…love. I can't get enough of being inside you." Caroline lifts his chin up to catch his eyes. " Look at me baby" she says in a soft voice. " Me and the twins will always be with you. Always…Nik." She moans louder when he grabs her hips. Rocking her back and forth. They make love and come undone for the next hour.

* * *

Everyone gathers in the kitchen discussing what has happen and trying to figure out where to go next. Kol thinks that someone should try to track Alcina. He loves to go on a hunt. Being alone does not affect him like the others. Elijah is trying to figure out what type of sacrifice this will be. He is good at helping Bonnie look through the spells.

" We all need to help Caroline and Niklaus. This is a very difficult time for them." Elijah says while looking at the others. Everyone nods in agreement. Rebekah smiles at him. She loves that her family is back together. Stefan caresses her hand as it is lying on the counter. She turns to him " I think we need to take a cue from Caroline and Nik." Stefan chuckles and leads her out of the kitchen. Bonnie turns and shoots Stefan a smile while shaking her head. Bonnie and Elijah drift back to their conversation on the sacrifice. Kol thinks Klaus needs to be present and heads up the stairs to retrieve him.

* * *

He knocks at the door. Caroline answers " Hi Kol." He stands there with a playful look on his face. " Have you two had enough of each other yet" he says as he peeps through the crack of the door. Caroline shakes her head " No.. I will never get enough of your brother" she says in a perky tone. Then her smile fades a little " I think Nik needs time alone. Not from you but just the situation. I want him to rest a little before you boys start your plotting and planning." Caroline lets out a breath " I worry he will burn himself out." Kol can see the concern on her face and gives her a hug. " You are right, Caroline. I am glad him and the babies have you around." Caroline smiles as he turns to walk away. Shooting her one last look " Now..I know why they call you Care Bear." She gives him a warm smile as he disappears back down the stairs.

Caroline closes the door and grabs a quilt. While she heads over to the sitting area. She glances back at Klaus. He is stretched out in the bed. Sleeping like a baby. Caroline smiles as she pulls out a notebook. She thinks back to how he felt earlier. How his mother has shaped his life. Caroline does not want him or her children to ever doubt her love for them. She begins to write a letter to her unborn babies.

_Dear Emrys and Amara_

_I am writing this letter to both of you, so you can know how much you are loved. Thank you for choosing me as your mommy. I will always love both of you. Always remember you were made from love. Things will happen throughout both of your lives that you may not understand. But know this, we are always gonna be here for you…always. When you make your first step and first fall. We will be here to pick you up or cheer you on. Your father is gonna be a tough cookie to break but both of you are his pride and joy. He kisses my belly and listens to your heartbeat every night. He is gonna be demanding and over protective but it comes from the love he has for both of you. He will never let anything happen to us. Family is important to him. I may be a little controlling at times but its all because of the love I have. I am in love with you both. My babies…always. Now when the time comes that you will want advice from your family just remember this. Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Kol will always be up for anything you two can come up with. You all will be partners in crime. Your Uncle Elijah will teach you about great wars and cities. He is very smart and has great manners. Uncle Stefan is good when you need someone to talk to. He is a good listener and will always tell you the best things about life and love. Aunt Bonnie will help you with your spells and teach you how to control your magic. That comes to the next part of my letter. You both are hybrids. Part werewolf and vampire with a touch of magic. Thats the way I like to think of you both. When you first realize this if you don't know already it will scare you. But me and your daddy will be here. I love that both my babies are special. Don't ever be ashamed of what you are and who you are. I like to think you are the best of me and your daddy. Never forget that. Special but in a good way. Mommy does not want you both to ever feel that you are not loved. No matter what you hear about me or your daddy. We have all done things in the past that we are not proud of, you will make mistakes to. That is why family is important because no matter what you do, we all will still love you both. I am writing this letter because throughout your life if you have any doubts about your family. Always read this letter. To understand what you mean to me and them. We all love very much. Falling in love with your daddy and having both of you is the greatest thing I have ever done. Don't ever forget that. Love Always and Forever, _

_ Caroline Mikaelson_

Caroline finished the letter and looked at the clock. Half of the day was gone and Klaus was still sleeping. She put down her notebook and headed out of the room.

* * *

She heard Bonnie and Elijah in the den. As she entered they both looked up at her smiling. " I think we should have a family dinner tonight." Elijah gives her a look and smiles. " Just because we are vampires does not mean we can't have family dinners." Bonnie agrees with her and both head towards the kitchen. Bonnie is making one of her Grams favorite dishes. Caroline starts on the sides to go with it.

Rebekah and Stefan come up for air. She hears the noise down in the kitchen and tells Stefan that is where she will be. As she enters the kitchen she rubs both Bonnie and Caroline's backs. " Well..are we making dinner?" Both replay " Yes." Rebekah heads over to the counter and pulls out a cookie sheet. Both Bonnie and Caroline look at her. " What" Rebekah scoffs " You think I don't know how to make cookies?" They all break out in laughter.

" That does not shock us at all, it's the fact you want to make them." Caroline responds still laughing at her. Rebekah shoots her a playful grin. " Caroline I can help you with your muffins next time too. If you like." Bonnie's mouth is open as she nudges Caroline. " Burning muffins is what she does Rebekah." Caroline lets out a high squeal " I will never tell you or Rebekah anything I burn while cooking." She scoffs off to start boiling the water. Turning back to smile at them both. Then Bonnie reaches over and plugs in her iPod so they can have some music.

* * *

Kol walks through the door and goes to the library. He signals to the kitchen while looking at Elijah and Stefan. " Do you guys hear and smell what is going on in there." Both of them nodding their heads. " I might be a little afraid to eat it. Bonnie's maybe but Caroline and Rebekah. Since when did Barbie and Blondie start cooking." As he sits down still reeling from the event taking place in the kitchen. He is about to tell them some details on Alcina as Klaus walks in. Everyone looks at him. " What" he says as he takes a seat. Kol glances at him and turns toward everyone else. " Our brother and your friend Stefan is very lucky. He has an angel watching over him" he says as Klaus shoots him a look. He smirks and throws his hand up motioning for them to continue the talk about Alcina. Elijah shakes his head smiling. " Okay..Kol thinks he should track Alcina for a bit. If she is working with Esther, we can expect their next move." Klaus shakes his head in agreement. As Elijah continues " Also me and Bonnie are looking through old books to see if a sacrifice like this one has ever been done before."

" Good…We all have something to look for." Klaus says in a stern voice. Stefan gets up and pours everyone a drink. " I am going to see if something pops out at me in my old diaries" he says. As he takes his seat again. Elijah shifts his body towards Klaus. " We will do this so you can enjoy time with your future wife and babies. So I have arranged for you to go away for a little vacation." Klaus puts up his hands in protest. Kol cuts him off " We are family Nik. It will be okay. Some of the hybrids will stay here the rest will go with you and Caroline." Stefan chimes in " We don't need to live like captives in this place. We have to still live, especially you and Caroline." Klaus lets out a growl and smacks his lips " you are right." Klaus looks to Elijah " So where are we headed to?" he says. " The beach. You will head out after dinner tonight." It is smart to do it while Alcina and Esther are on the move also."

* * *

The ladies call them for dinner and everyone sits around the table as Bonnie and Rebekah put the food out. Caroline wanted to help but they made her sit down. Elijah is telling her about the trip they have arranged for her and Klaus. She squeezes Klaus's hand. Caroline loves the idea. It will give her and Klaus some alone time and a much-needed break before the babies come. Just as everyone is about to dig in Caroline jumps up. " Wait I have something I want to say to everyone. I want to thank you all. I am very happy that my babies have you guys for a family. They are lucky." Just as she is about to sit down she squeals " Oh…Thank you for the trip." She then motions for everyone to start eating. They all talk about everything from movies to books. No talk of Alcina and Esther. Caroline looks around the table and smiles. She is glad Klaus chose her to be his. Elijah is glad Kol and Stefan are here for this one. After everyone is finished. Elijah cleans the table off and helps Bonnie with the dishes. Kol is packing his bag. Everything he will need for a good stake out. Caroline and Klaus are packing their bags. Rebekah huddles Elijah and Bonnie together " I want to throw a Baby Shower for Caroline. You know.. when they get back." Bonnie smiles " perfect" she says. Just as they are about to discuss some ideas Caroline walks back in the kitchen. " I am all packed just gonna call my mom." The hybrids head upstairs to grab their bags. Klaus is making sure they have everything and finds her notebook. He opens it and reads the letter. His eyes swell up a little. He is so lucky to have this amazing woman in his life. He thinks to himself as he puts the notebook in her bag. He knows without a doubt she is his soulmate. Everything he has ever wanted. She is going to be a great mother, better than his own. He is glad she chose him to be hers.

He joins everyone back in the kitchen and Caroline kisses him on his cheek. Everyone gives their hugs and goodbyes as they walk to the door. Waving before they head out. Once they are in the car. Klaus mumbles under his breath " I should have gotten some of my painting stuff. It will be great light at the beach." Caroline grabs his hand and kisses it. " Thats the first thing I told them to pack for you…baby. I will always take care of you. Just like you take care of me." Klaus just shakes his head at her. As Caroline gives him a smile. Caroline knows what he is about to say. She brings her hand up to his mouth and covers it. " You don't have to say it, I know.. your eyes give you away." Klaus then takes her hand covering his mouth and kisses it. " Yours do to sweetheart" he says in a husky voice. He turns to start the car and places his hand on Caroline's thigh, as they ride off towards the beach.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next couple of chapters will skip time a bit. But until then. xoxo


	26. Moonlight

Well, with this chapter I wanted just Caroline and Klaus. Hope you guys enjoy it.

************ Adult themes in this chapter**************

* * *

Caroline felt like a kid as they pulled in at the beach house. It was so secluded and small. Just what she imagined as the perfect getaway for her and Klaus. Caroline was out of the car before Klaus could turn off the ignition. As she enters the house, Caroline lets out a murmur. The house is full of windows and the view is to die for. The ocean is in view the whole time as you walk in the house. Klaus walks in and sees her standing there, he wraps his arm around her waist. Laying his head on her shoulders. Caroline covers his hand with hers. " I love it" she whispers as he kisses her neck.

He spins her around and kisses her lips. Caroline moans a little as the hybrids walk through the door and interrupt them. Klaus signals to them where to put the bags. Caroline walks away from him and he growls. She looks around and notices only one bedroom. " Where are they going to sleep Nik." she says.

" There is a small garage the owner made into a guest room." Klaus answers.

" Oh..okay" she goes in the bedroom and looks around a bit. She begins to unpack some of their clothes wanting to slip in to something more comfortable. Klaus is putting the blood bags in the fridge along with some food. He pulls out his bourbon, smiling as he puts it away. He gestures for the hybrids to leave the cottage and retreat to their room. As they walk out Klaus follows behind them locking the door.

" Baby…I am going to take a shower" Caroline yells from the bedroom.

" Okay..love" Klaus responds. He turns and begins to light some of the candles in the main room. He sees a large blanket on the back of the sofa and pulls it down on the floor. Right in front of the large french doors. He turns on some light music and grabs a couple of blood bags. He pulls the pillows from the sofa on to the blanket. He pulls out his phone and calls Elijah.

" Hello brother, I take it the two of you have arrived" Elijah says as he smirks in to the phone.

" Yes..we have and she loves it." Klaus pauses on the phone and lets out a heavy breath.

" You are welcome, Niklaus" Elijah says. Knowing that is what Klaus is thinking. " You are sure everything is fine." Klaus asks with his voice turning more serious. Elijah snickers a little " Just relax and enjoy your time with your beautiful fiancé." Klaus is nodding his head. " Okay just call me if you need me." As he is about the hang up the phone Rebekah answers " We've got this Nik…bye. Oh..Oh..tell Caroline I miss her already." Klaus hangs up the phone. He opens the french doors, letting in the smell and sound of the ocean.

He wanders in the bedroom and slips in to his pajamas, grabbing his sketch pad. " You alright..sweetheart." He yells towards the bathroom. All he can hear is Caroline humming and he knows she is okay.

Later Caroline emerges from the bedroom. She is wearing a blue nightie that stops right above her knees. The top made out of lace that is slightly see through. As she walks in front of the sofa, she sees the makeshift bed he has made. She loves that it is right in front of the french doors and they are open. Caroline closes her eyes and inhales all the smells of the ocean. Klaus is laying against the sofa sketching the view. " That's beautiful. I never thought a painting of the ocean at night could be." Caroline says as she walks pass him a little getting down on the covers. Klaus drops his pencil " Sweetheart…you look good enough to eat." he says.

Caroline bites the bottom of her lip " Are you hunger?" she says playing in to his little game of words. " Mm..." he answers while pulling her closers. Caroline rest her head on his chest.

" This is perfect just us. I love our bed tonight." she says kissing his nipple. Klaus is rubbing her back. He moves up a little and turns off the small light he put on the side. Letting the candles and moonlight take over the room.

Caroline starts laying quick kisses down his chest. She starts to rub her hands up his thighs. Sending a shiver through Klaus's body. Caroline lets out a giggle when she feels he is already hard. " Thats what you do to me..love" he whispers. He begins to rub his hands in her hair. He starts kissing her neck. He pulls at the straps along her shoulders. Caroline kisses his belly button and unties the string along his pajamas. Freeing his manhood, she licks the tip of it before putting her mouth around him. Klaus lets out a loud moan. Throwing his head back along the sofa. Caroline moves up and down his shaft, almost bringing him to the edge.

" Caroline…" he whispers as he shifts on the covers. She knows that he is close and stops. Moving back up to his chest and layering kisses all over him. Caroline then stands up and moves directly in front of him. She moves her straps from her nightie down on her shoulders. Letting the material slide off her body. Klaus shakes his head while moving towards her. He reaches up and removes her panties.

He starts to kiss her feet. Moving up her legs and thighs slowly with his mouth. " All mine" he says in a low growl. Caroline is rubbing his hair and biting her lip. Moaning loudly. " Nik..oh Nik." She can feel her wetness come to the surface as he gets closer to her sweet bud. He places his fingers just outside of her folds rubbing her clit. Caroline starts licking her lips feverishly while rubbing on her nipples. He sucks on her folds as his fingers enter her. He starts to move them in and out. She is getting so wet and all he can do is moan. As her juices flow in his mouth. Caroline withers a little as he finishes. Klaus pulls his finger out of her looking up at his beauty and licks them. He moves her down on to him as he lays back on the covers. Not wasting anytime. He enters her grabbing her hips. Moving her back and forth on his shaft. Loving every minute.

Caroline is moving her hands up and down his chest. Her breathing has gotten heavy. " Harder…Harder." she cries out. Klaus moves up and puts a pillow behind her. He lays her upon the pillow as he brings her legs out more towards the sofa. He thrust into her deeper. He begins to move faster as his breathing becomes heavy. Caroline has her head turned a bit while her hands rest on his shoulders. Klaus looks at the vein on Caroline's neck. He has never wanted to taste a vampire before but Caroline's blood is calling him. He eyes roll back in his head while he continues moving deep inside her. Caroline yelping his name. He is close and she has come undone several times already. Feeling by the amount of juices on his shaft.

Caroline is pulling him closer and closer. " I can't get enough of you…baby. You feel so good." Caroline then pulls away from kissing his neck and sees his eyes. Klaus tries to turn his head. Caroline starts to caress his face. " No…don't. I want to see you." Klaus turns back to look at her and his eyes are yellow. His veins have come out in his face. He pulls her back to him and lays against the sofa. He stops moving within her. Caroline runs her finger along his veins. " Your gorgeous, Nik" she says breathlessly. Klaus kisses her passionately as he begins to move within her again. He starts kissing her neck. The urge to taste her becoming stronger. Caroline can feel his fangs on her skin. Just as Klaus pulls back Caroline stops him. " Do it…Do it" she says. Klaus sinks his fangs in her soft skin and her blood runs down his throat. She taste so good and sweet. Caroline moans while scratching her nails down his back. Drawing blood from him she brings her mouth down on his neck. Her fangs coming out and she sinks them into his flesh. " Caroline" he moans out while he releases his seed into her. She follows shortly coming undone.

Klaus pulls back making sure her wound is healing. As he sees this he begins to lick the blood left. Caroline has to stop herself , his blood still running down her throat. He taste like heaven, just as she remembers. She kisses his mouth and he can taste his blood still on her lips. They stay still for a couple of moments still in ecstasy. Caroline moves from him. Laying her head on his chest.

" Have you ever done that before. With another vampire." She says.

" No…lovely. I haven't." Klaus answers while making small circles on her back.

" Did I hurt you or the babies? I got a little rough there." Klaus looks down at her and smiles

Caroline moves up a little and kisses him. " You could never hurt me or the babies. I would let you know if you did."

Caroline starts to hum as she lays her head against his chest. Klaus closing his eyes and listening. She was the best he had ever had and the only one he wants. The blood exchange only solidified that for him. Caroline knows she is ruined. No other man can have her now. She will only want Klaus and she loves knowing that. He looks down at her as the moonlight covers her body. He moves a piece of hair from her forehead and lays a kiss upon it. Caroline whispers " eternity…thats what I want with you." Klaus answers " and so shall it be love...so shall it be"

* * *

Hope you I gave you enough Klaroline. Please review. Also the next chapter we will update on Esther and Alcina. Thank you guys again for all the reviews. I love reading them all. Until next time. xoxo


	27. Don't Ever Doubt Me

Sorry for the slow update. I caught the writing bug again and started a new story. The Way Things Are so if you like all human fanfics check it out. Sorry if there is any errors. Maybe minor. xoxo

* * *

Caroline wakes up to the lovely sounds and smells of the beach. She lifts her head and sees Klaus staring at her with his sketch pad. Caroline moves to sit up while bringing the covers with her. " No…drop the blanket" Klaus insist. Caroline laughs "you want me to sit up exposing myself to you."

" You put on a nice show for me last night." Klaus says while raising his eyebrows.

" That was different…its bright and…I don't know" Caroline mumbles out.

Klaus just sits on the sofa and looks at her. Letting his dimples show as he smiles. He tilts his head. Caroline rolls her eyes " fine" she shoots out. " If Emrys has those dimples, I am too threw." Klaus gives her a wink " Come on love before I loose the light." Caroline lets out a heavy huff and drops the covers exposing herself. Klaus loves the way she looks in this light. He begins to sketch her. The french doors still open from the night before. Caroline is in front of them and the light radiates off her body. Her hair is wild and loose just the way he likes it. Her nipples are dusty pink sitting nice and perky along her chest. Klaus flashbacks to his mouth sucking on them last night. Shaking his head Caroline breaks his thought. " Baby I want to get up" she says flashing that adorable smile. " Okay just a few more minutes love." he says in a low growl.

Fifteen minutes pass and he is done. Caroline sighs and puts on her nightie. Klaus walks over and helps her up. Caroline is about to walk off when he stops her. Wrapping his hands around her waist. He starts to kiss her down her neck, Caroline moans and pushes him back. Klaus is taken by this " Something wrong?" Caroline smiles and starts to giggle " No..baby I have to pee. I am pregnant and the twins have been on my bladder all morning." As she hurries into the bathroom. Klaus looks guilty knowing he kept her sitting there when she woke. " Oh..sorry love." He looks down at the picture and flips through all his pages of her sleeping.

* * *

Alcina and Marco find a quiet house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Esther has not contacted her yet. She is pacing and hates that she has to wait for someone else. She looks at Marco " go and get us some food." Marco gets up and grabs the keys heading out of the door.

Alcina walks over to her bag and pulls out her grimoire she flips through the book. She stops on a strange passage that Ayanna had told her about centuries ago.

_When a vampire turns they have the ability to cut off their humanity. Turning the creäture in to a hollow soul. One that will kill without remorse. But I had a vision that one chosen human. Will keep their humanity. This human has to have a pure soul and light that will over power the evil the curse brings. They will have the same power as any vampire but what makes them special is their ability to project this light from within. _

The rest of the entry is cut off and burned at the bottom of the page. Alcina pulls out her folder with Caroline's picture in it. She thinks that Caroline is the chosen one. She figured that Esther was making up most of what she told her. But looking at this passage changes her mind. Alcina could use both as sacrifices. She needs all the power she can get. Alcina then thinks back to the last person to have her book. "Damn it" she yells.

* * *

Einar has sat in this cell for sometime. Elijah comes down and sits in front of him. " Here to beat my ass some more" he says as he rolls his eyes. Elijah lets a slight grin pass his lips.

" No…my brother does not always think clearly. Not when he loves so passionately." Elijah changes his tone becoming more serious. " Tell me what you know about Caroline." Einar grins followed by a chuckle. " Ah..you have been reading." Einar brings his elbows to rest upon his knees. " I will tell you what I know and suspect."

"_When I first saw her I knew, it was breathtaking. The light that was within her. Then I remembered reading this passage in Alcina's grimoire. About a vampire who will keep their humanity. One who will project light from within. I knew it was her. Caroline. Then when I started getting the visions from Esther. It all clicked."_

Einar paused as he looked at Elijah.

"_Witches are all about balance. So it became clear to me she was key. The baby could only come from light. Niklaus is dark she is light. Your mother knows and she is going to use that to her advantage just like Alcina." _Elijah looked and him and left his seat. Pacing with his hand under his chin. He pauses about his second turn.

" _You know now. Caroline is the vessel ,the baby is the cure. Don't think that others don't know. When we were back in England. Werewolves and vampires lingered over the cottage. She is the chosen one. The mother of the cure, your nephew."_

Elijah turned and Einar could see the fear in his eyes. " You said that other's know. Do you think they will act." Elijah smacks his lips " Fuck." He mumbled as he left the basement. He calls Kol.

* * *

" Nothing special just sitting here…whats up" Kol questions.

Have you seen anyone else trailing you?" Elijah says. Kol can hear the worry in his voice. " No" he shoots back. " Why"

" I will tell you when you get home. Just be very careful. There might be others after Caroline." Elijah says in a stern voice. He hangs up as Rebekah walks through the door.

Elijah is debating on whether to tell her. Rebekah has been doing retail therapy lately. Just as he is about to let her in on the current events. He sees a truck pull up and some men jump out. They are unloading furniture. He walks in the study deciding to tell her later.

Rebekah claps her hands in joy as she looks around the nursery for the twins. It is perfect her and Caroline had looked over some new ideas. She got everything Caroline wanted. Rebekah had to admit the girl had class. The nursery was fit for a princess and prince. The regal and neutral colors with the chandelier in the center. The room was beautiful. Rebekah starts to twist her hips a little as she walks out of the nursery.

Elijah calls her as she walks in she sees the concern on his face. " What is it Elijah" she says while taking a seat. All of the joy she felt earlier was gone. " Einar thinks the baby is the cure. He read a passage in Alcina's grimoire. He said more people know." He lets out a deep sigh. Rebekah stands up and starts to massage his shoulders. " Will it ever end. Poor Nik." she whispers. Elijah grabs her hand and nods to let her know he is okay. Stefan walks in and Rebekah is telling him what Einar said. Elijah quietly leaves the room and calls his brother.

* * *

Elijah hears some of the background noise. He can hear the music playing and a lot of laughing. It sounds like they are enjoying each other. He hates to ruin that. " Hello…brother" Klaus answers . Hearing nothing on the receiving end. His face drops. Caroline is dancing around in the room. She stops when she sees his face change. Caroline walks over and sits on his lap.

" Hello..Niklaus. Sorry to ruin your fun. I spoke to Einar and he gave me some insight….." Elijah continues. Filling Klaus's ears with information. Caroline can hear everything but half way through she blocks it out. She places her hands on her stomach. Thinking about the life her children will have. If they will be safe with her and Nik. He looks up at her and sees the worry. Caroline rubs his back and gets up walking in the bedroom. She slightly smiles at him as she closes the door.

* * *

About 30 minutes pass and he walks in. " Sweetheart…you okay" he says as he joins her on the edge of the bed. Caroline turns to face him. " No..I've been thinking maybe we should let the babies stay with someone else" she says as tears roll down her face. " We would still see them and protect them but just... Klaus jumps up off of the bed. " Caroline have you lost your mind. My children are staying with me." he yells. Caroline jumps a little before answering. " If…If they are what Elijah says, they will be hunted for the rest of their lives." she cries. " I don't want that life for them." Caroline gets up and stands by the window. As Klaus is still trying to comprehend what she is saying. " No…No…." Klaus says as he walks in circles. This is not what he imagined. Caroline can not give up their babies. He will not allow her. He stands in front of her and cups her face. " I made you a promise. Nothing is gonna happen." he places a kiss on her forehead. Caroline pushes his hands away. She looks down towards the ground " You don't know that. Look what I have already been through." Caroline moves back to sit on the bed. Klaus is standing there numb. " Do you love me?" he says softly. " Do you love me" he yells it this time, falling down in front of Caroline. He places both hands on her thighs. Caroline closes her eyes " Yes…but…"

Klaus kisses her stomach. Without looking at her " Then don't ever hurt me like that again." Klaus looks up at her and begins to move towards her. Caroline moves back further on the bed. " Look at me…love" he cries. " I said look at me." this time he has more venom in his voice. Caroline turns her head to face him. He is holding his weight up with both his hands planted firmly beside her. The tears are falling like waterfalls down her face. " I will die…." he stops as Caroline starts to shake a little bringing her hands on both sides of his face. Klaus closes his eyes. His tears fall on her chest. " I will die before I let anything happen to you. Or my children." Klaus bends down and kisses her on her neck. Caroline lets out a heavy sigh " Thats what I'm afraid of baby." Klaus pulls the straps down from her dress. Rolling them over, so she is now on top of him. He then seats up still kissing her. The kisses are harder now. Caroline starts to rub his body. She starts to kiss him. Lust and passion filling the room. Caroline just repeats " forgive me baby…forgive me…." They make love for hours. Klaus never letting her go. Caroline knew this love-making was different. Just as much passion and lust but different meaning. " Never doubt me…I can't live without you." he whispers as he releases in her sweet bud. As she moans and comes undone with him. It hits Klaus what the issue really is. She knew he would never stop. She knew he would die for them. Just as he can't live without her she can't live without him. She asked him for eternity and he wants so badly to give it to her. He just has to figure out how…..

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this one. The twins are about to be born very soon. If you would like to see the nursery it is now my profile page pic. As always until next time. xoxo


	28. Waiting

Okay so this is just a small filler chapter. Just to wet your whistle a bit. Next one is gonna be longer. You will see why at the end of this one.

Also would like to thank you all. I have reaches 100 reviews. I love to read them. So thank you guys. xoxo

* * *

Bonnie rushes down the hall way to the study. As she enters Elijah is sitting at the desk. He looks up at her, waiting for her to say something. " I think I have found a way to help the babies." Bonnie says still trying to catch her breath. " Well…" Elijah says. Bonnie takes a seat on the sofa as Rebekah and Stefan follow. " Okay…so Stefan came across a spell that a witch did for him a long time ago. He wanted to hide the fact that he was a vampire." Stefan looks at Bonnie as she continues. " So I was thinking I could tweak the spell a bit and make it suitable for the twins." Elijah looks at Rebekah as she smiles.

" I think it's a great idea, Elijah." Rebekah says while sitting on Stefan's lap. " We can just hide them from the other supernaturals." Elijah is still quiet " My only concern is if it will affect their ability to protect themselves" he questions. Bonnie looks at him and gets closer. Bringing the book with her. " They will still be able to protect themselves. It just shields them from others and I can help by channelling their power too." Everyone in the room smiles. They knew it was a good plan but Elijah received a late night call from Klaus. Expressing his anger over what Caroline said earlier. He did not share that information with the rest of them. Not wanting to start a debate.

* * *

Esther enters the house looking for Alcina. " I'm over here…just sitting here. That is what I was told, right." Alcina says with a smirk. Esther enters the little room. It was cave like but seemed like a good room to channel. Esther stands there tilting her head. Looking in the witches direction. " Ah…you are weak. What do you need my friend." Esther says with concern in her voice. Alcina jumps up and grabs her by the neck. " I need that damn girl and her baby. Thats what I need." Esther jerks back " Don't you ever put your hands on me. You old witch." Alcina scoffs. Marco enters the room as the two go back and forth. He walks over to Alcina. " She is weak Esther. You know what she needs." he says. Esther can tell he is seething with anger.

" Well…that is the downfall of using expression. Very powerful magic. It comes from the evil ones. So they were called." Esther says while moving closer to Alcina. Marco holds her up a little as she is trying to grab hold of the table. Alcina cuts her eyes at Esther she does not fully trust her. She looks at the woman " I am trying to resurrect my daughter but yet you want to tear your family down. I still don't fully understand that." Esther turns to look at her " I learn from my mistakes."

' Now…enough of this so-called bonding. I have found the location of the sacrifice." Esther pauses as she thinks back to her friend Ayanna. How they were close. She shakes her head a little. " She used the same place where I made my children what they are. It holds a lot of magic." Alcina perks up a little " And…." she says impatiently. Esther finishes " As soon as the baby comes out. I will give you just enough power to perform a glamor." Both Marco and Alcina look " And who will I be." she questions. Esther smirks at them " Well no other than Niklaus himself."

Esther gets up " So we have a plan. Now we just have to wait for the babies to be born." Alcina chimes in " that witch of theirs has slowed down the process." Esther assures her " Don't worry….that is taken care of." she leaves the house. Alcina and Marco just look at each other. It's gonna be a long road ahead. Or so they thought.

* * *

Klaus is sitting on the beach. The waves are crashing against the shore. The sunset is beautiful he thinks. He has not spoken to Caroline since last night. Klaus shakes his head and looks out at the water. He daydreams about his son walking along here. Them playing in the sand. As he looks up and sees Caroline and Amara. Both having that same light. He comes back to reality when he realizes that Caroline suggested that they give their children away. If was the first time he could ever say that she was the person that caused his anger.

Caroline is looking out on the patio at him. She hangs her head low, rubbing her belly. " Mommy really messed up with daddy." Then Klaus appears and Caroline lights up a little. " Nik…" she goes to touch him and he moves. " Telling our unborn babies that we can't raise them." he says with anger in his voice. Caroline drops her mouth open. He has never spoken to her like that. " Please….Nik it was a mistake." she cries. Klaus will not look at her. " Funny how you can be pissed at me but still make love to me." Caroline says as she opens the patio door. She walks to their bedroom and slams the door. Klaus is sorry for lashing out on her. He knows she would never do anything without his consent. She is his everything and that was low of him. The whole time they had been together she has never thrown any thing back at him. He walks in the bedroom " Caroline….love" all of sudden a book flies across the room. "Get out" she yells. Klaus tries to go to her and she moves back. " Sweetheart" he tries again. " Get …out…Klaus" she hisses. Caroline knew what she had done. She never calls him that anymore and he liked that she didn't. She closes her eyes, when she opens them he is gone.

* * *

Klaus tells one of the hybrids to watch the house. He is going for a walk. About an hour passes and Caroline is sitting in the front room. She was speaking to Rebekah and Bonnie. They are telling her about the nursery and how much she is gonna love it. Bonnie was about to slip up about the baby shower but Rebekah elbowed her. " What was that Bonnie" Caroline says. Just then Klaus walks in. " I have to go girls…love you guys" she says while hanging up the phone. Klaus has a stern face as he looks at her. Caroline is waiting for him to speak but he says nothing. He walks over to her and falls down to his knees. Laying his head on her stomach. He sighs as he listens to his babies. Caroline rubs her hands through his hair. He starts to kiss her stomach. Caroline loves when he does that. She lifts his chin and they look at each other. Not saying a word their eyes give them away. Both smiling as he lays his head back down. Caroline starts to hum and they drift off to sleep.

Klaus wakes up hours later and Caroline starts to move. As he reaches down and helps her up. " Ouch….Nik" she says. Klaus looks at her and sees her face. " Caroline…whats happening." he says. Caroline grips his hand and falls back on the sofa. Then she lets out a huge scream. The hybrids come running in to the house. " Caroline" Nik yells. Trying to stay cool. Caroline looks at him with a slight smile. " I think I'm having the babies…."

* * *

Here come the twins. Cant wait. xoxo


	29. And then there was three?

" Awwwww! Nik. Caroline yells in the backseat of the suv. Klaus was in the back with her holding her hand. Trying to stay calm. He had seen some of his siblings born, but this was different it was Caroline and she was having his babies. " What are we gonna say when we get there? What about when I start to heal? What….how…." she asks in between her pain. Klaus turns to look at her " Don't worry…Caroline. We are gonna be fine" he says while kissing her hand.

" Slow down…you idoit." Caroline yells from the back. She closes her eyes as they speed past one car. The hybrid was going well over a hundred miles per hour. Caroline rolls her eyes, as she looks at Klaus he is smirking. Caroline starts to break down and cry. " I….I.. am scared. What if…." Klaus places his hand on her stomach. " Sweetheart I'm here. We are almost there." Caroline lets out a deep breath. _Damn, I should have went to some baby classes._

* * *

As they pull up to the hospital, Klaus jumps out and runs in to get a wheelchair. He tells the nurse his wife is in labor. As she walks out with him to the car. Caroline sits in the chair, he compels the nurse to get them to a room and have a doctor come in. As they are rolling in the room, he tells the hybrid to stay by the door . He nods and does as told.

Minutes later the doctor comes in " Hello…my name is …." Caroline cuts him off as a sharp pain hits her " I really don't give a fuck what your name is. Are you here to deliver my babies?" The doctor just smiles " Yes…Mrs. Mikaelson. I am." Caroline closes her eyes really tight as they huddle around the bed. The nurse is about to stick the IV in Caroline's arm and Klaus stops her. He looks her dead in the eye, " She doesn't need that." The nurse looks blank for a minute and then replies " Ok." After the pain subsides, Caroline looks at Klaus as he instructs the doctor to just deliver the babies. As the doctor looks at the monitor he turns to both. " We are picking up one heartbeat. You keep repeating babies." he stands there with a question mark. Caroline looks up at Klaus with worry. " Check again…" he says sternly to the doctor. The doctor nods, the nurse runs out of the room.

She comes back in with the ultrasound tech. He is hooking everything up as Klaus and Caroline look on. Klaus is now half way on the bed, caressing Caroline and placing kisses on her forehead. As he pulls out the scope, Klaus vamp speeds over to him. Forgetting about the doctor and nurse in the room. " What the hell are you doing?" he yells as he is gripping the tech's hand. The man starts to scream in pain. Caroline tries her best to inch up as she see's the doctor and nurse get uncomfortable and start to move near the door. She reaches her hand out " Nik…he is checking the babies." she says softly. Klaus does not release his grip. Thinking if he should kill him on the spot. For trying to violate his Caroline. " Nik…." she shrieks. He turns to look at her " It's okay " she repeats while pulling him back. She calls the nurse over to her as Klaus handles the tech and doctor. As she is finished compelling the nurse. Klaus stands by the tech as he checks Caroline.

" Ouch…' she winces a little while looking at Klaus to reassure him its fine. He shakes his head. Not liking the whole situation. Caroline smiles a bit. " My alpha" she mumbles to where he can only hear her. She knows it is hard for him to not have control. But they have to trust these people for now. The doctor rushes over " Well that explains it. One dominates the other, so sometime when they are in sync. You only can hear one." the doctor explains. Caroline lets out a sigh. " You have dilated to 5cm, so its safe to say if all continues in this pattern. Your gonna see your babies soon." he smiles while walking out the door. The nurse comes over and checks Caroline before leaving " I'll be back with the anesthesiologist." she says. Caroline stops her before she walks out. " I won't be needing that." she smiles up at Klaus as he nods towards the nurse.

Klaus calls the other hybrid in. " Watch the nurse and doctor, while they are away from the room." The hybrid walks out attending to his orders as the other still stands watch at the door. He kisses Caroline asking if she is comfortable. She looks up and him " As I can be…babe." she says while rubbing his hand. " Have you called the other's yet?" Klaus pulls a chair up beside the bed. As he sits down takes her hand. " Sweetheart….I have been thinking a lot lately. I just want it to be us for a bit." He smiles and caresses her face " Its been so crazy and…." Caroline pulls him closer, just as she is about to kiss him. " Ooooo..eeee. okay…okay…" she grips his hand harder and lays back. As the doctor comes back in he checks her and smiles. " Caroline…we'll tell you when to push." he says while the nurse is getting her ready.

Caroline is calm, which surprises her. She thought she would be frantic but she's not. Sure the pain is killing her but, the chaos that has surrounded her has prepared her for this. She was never supposed to experience this, she wants to enjoy the moment as crazy as thats sound. Klaus could see the expression on her face. As strange as it sounds he could tell what she was thinking. She was happy and enjoying ever moment. The doctors told her to push and she started. The only time he could tell it was painful was when she broke his hand while starting to push. Looking down at her he knew, he made the right choice she was strong. Not as fragile as she looked sometimes. He had to remind himself of that.

" Okay…the baby is crowning. One more big push." the doctors says. Caroline grabs Klaus's hand and looks at him. " You can do it love." he beams. So proud of her and how she has taken the labor. Caroline nods her head as Klaus starts to count. " 1…2..3…" he says and Caroline pushes. " Ahhhhhhh….." she yells. Klaus sees the doctor pull the baby up and he smiles. " Great job Caroline." the doctor says. Klaus moves down as the doctor instructs him on how to cut the umbilical cord. After he does it he looks at Caroline. She smiles back at him, as the nurse takes the baby. " Which one….are they okay? Caroline sighs. She is starting to feel weak but knows she will need blood soon. Klaus walks over with the nurse watching everything she does. " Look at my boy….." Klaus shakes his head. He never thought he would be able to have this moment. Emrys looks like him, with his little cherub face. Just when Klaus is about to get caught up in his son. He looks back at Caroline. Then a pain comes and she screams a little, this one being more severe pain. Klaus rushes over and takes her hand. Caroline braces for the next baby and the doctor smiles. " You are doing great."

Moments later Klaus is watching the nurse clean the babies. The doctor is looking at Caroline. He calls the nurse over and points. They both drop their mouth " She….She…is healing. This is…" Klaus turns and rushes over to them. He compels them to forget what they saw. He looks at the nurse and tells her to get them some things for the babies. Meanwhile the doctor is just standing there. He has him check Caroline out and leave. The hybrid comes " Go and pull the car around." he says. Looking back at Caroline. While they wait for the nurse to return. Caroline gets up and goes over to the basket. " Are you sure…its safe for you to get up" he says with concern. " I just healed Nik. Yes, I am still sore but I want to see my babies." Caroline walks over and looks down at the basket. There right before her eyes she sees her babies. Emrys is a little bigger. He has blond curls already showing. Caroline looks at Amara. She is beautiful. Just the same as Emrys but smaller. Klaus comes from behind her and laces his hand around her waist. As he lays his head on her shoulder. " She looks like her mother, absolutely breathtaking." he whispers in her ear.

Caroline starts to cry " Nik…their beautiful just like Bonnie said. Emrys looks just as I saw him." Klaus moves her hair and kisses her neck. " Thank you…." Kiss. " Thank you…" Kiss. he says softly in her ear. This is want he wanted just him and her. The nurse walks back in " M'am you should lay down." Caroline tells her she is fine. The nurse hands Klaus all records of them being there and the babies being born. The hybrid walks in taking the baby seats. " Is there enough for at least two days of supplies for them." he says. The nurse nods. " Good" he takes the two large bags she hands him. Caroline walks over to her " Can you get me a clean pair of clothes." she says in a flat tone compelling the woman….. And like that they are gone. Leaving the nurse and doctor without any memory of them there.

* * *

Caroline walks in and puts the seats down on the sofa. She rushes to take Emrys out of his holder. She cradles him in her arms. While she takes her other hand and rocks Amara in the seat. " Do you want to hold Amara?" she asks Klaus. He walks over to his daughter looking down at her. " I…I..don't want to hurt her. She is so small." he says still watching her. " You will never hurt her Nik. She is our little girl." Caroline says reassuring him. He reaches down and picks her up slowly. Holding her like she will break at any minute. As he starts to rock her, Caroline sits down Emrys. He joins her, both babies began to open their eyes. " The prettiest blue I have every seen" Caroline says while rocking him.

She lays her head on Klaus's shoulders while they both look on at their babies. " See…..Baby you are not alone anymore. You have us." she turns her head and kisses his shoulders. He looks at her and smiles. " My love for you is unconditional and eternal…" he bends down and kisses her forehead. " I love you Niklaus Mikaelson." she whispers. Caroline closes her eyes. Klaus sees her skin starting to change. " Caroline…Caroline…." he repeats her name with no response. He puts Amara down and follows with Emrys. Making sure they are secure. He turns back to her as her body begins to turn grey. He falls to his knees tears streaming down his face as he takes her hand. " No….No…Caroline …..I need you, we need you." He picks up the phone and calls Elijah.

* * *

You know this was one of the hardest chapters of this story to write. I could not decide where I wanted them to have the babies and how they would react. I then thought about a vampire having a once in a lifetime opportunity to have children That is why it may not seem like they are going to crazy. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. until next time. xoxo


	30. The Cure

_Klaus's POV_

_I'm glad they got here when they did. I was staring at her body for what seemed like an eternity. Elijah was the first in. He stopped and looked upon my beautiful children. A smile crossed his face. I wanted so badly to share that joyful moment with him, but I could not. As he turned further towards the sofa. He saw my beloved, desiccated. I felt his arms around me. As I turned to look at his face. I saw a tear. Rebekah could not come all the way in yet. She wanted to see her niece and nephew but the shock of Caroline stole that joy. Stefan waited outside with her. Bonnie was desperately trying to find something in her grimoire. I could hear Elijah in the other room explaining it to Kol. He did not take it well either. _

_But for me everything was numb. My children were without their mother and that was something I could not accept. I was without my beloved Caroline and that was something I could not accept. I think back to the last words she said to me. How beautiful she looked holding Emrys. I am grateful that my children are asleep, thankful they do not have to endure seeing their mothers face. Even in death she was alluring._

* * *

Rebekah held Stefan tightly. Elijah came over and check the babies once more. " Niklaus…" he says softly. Bonnie jumps as Klaus leaves the room at vamp speed. Stefan holds Rebekah up as she enters. " Caroline…my dear sister" she cries. Bonnie breaks down at the table tears dropping upon the pages. Caroline was everyone's light and hope. Now she was gone, and she took that light with her. Stefan smiles at Emrys and Amara. " I can see her in them, her light" his voice cracks. Rebekah rubs his shoulders. Bonnie comes over and joins them.

* * *

Elijah went out to check on Klaus. When he entered the garage it was a wreak. Klaus falls to his knees. " Why…brother. Why not me instead of her" he yells. " She deserves to be here with us. " he screams her name as he throws the bed against the wall. Elijah standing there in silence, not knowing how to comfort him. " Come on Niklaus lets take a walk on the beach." Elijah says trying to stay calm. He was to be a rock for his brother, but instead he is torn to pieces also. As the two brothers take a walk.

* * *

All of a sudden they hear a loud gasp. Caroline jumps up and falls back down on the sofa, she is holding her chest. Trying to breathe. Rebekah yells for Klaus and Elijah. Bonnie and Stefan are trying to ease Caroline. " Nik….Nik….she cries out. Caroline's chest feels like it is burning. She is still holding her chest, when Nik and Elijah enter. Klaus runs over to her. She jumps on as her legs wrap around his waist. They kiss for want seems like forever.

She takes his hand and places it to her chest. " Listen" she says in a low mumble. "Sweetheart…your heart is beating" he looks at her in shock. Everyone in the room looks at her. Caroline smiles and turns to her babies. " Elijah..you said Einar suspects my babies are the cure. So maybe they cured me." Everyone looks with puzzled faces. Caroline rushes to the kitchen. She pulls out a knife and Klaus is frozen. " It's only one way to test out the theory, right." Klaus is about to protest. " Just a cut you guys, calm down." she says. Caroline puts a small cut on her arm. It heals, she places her hand on her chest. Caroline shakes her head confused with the results. "So what does this mean?" she says. As she walks over to the sofa. Just as she is about to take a seat, Klaus places her in his lap. He puts his head in her hair " I will never let you go love" he whispers in her ear. " So Caroline's still a vampire because she healed from the cut, so why does her heart beat?" Klaus looked back at Bonnie.

" So the twins heal but not cure?" Stefan says out loud what everyone was thinking. " I guess not" Rebekah chimes in. " So…." just as Elijah is about to speak Bonnie throws up her hands. " Wait, Elijah you told me Einar said nature tries to make a balance right." she waits for him to respond. He just nods, still in shock of the recent events. " You guys there is no cure." Bonnie starts to pace as she scoffs. " The twins are just an evolution, thats how nature balances through evolution." Klaus looks at Caroline. " Your right Bonnie, so my children aren't the cure. It's natures way of balancing what Esther created." he smiles a little. " But that doesn't mean people won't be after them." Elijah adds. Bonnie points at him " Right. They are a first and we see that their blood can heal, enough to start a vampires heart." Bonnie adds as she sits back down. She starts to jolt down everything they know so far. " But we still do not know what they are fully capable of." Rebekah says with concern as she looks at the twins. " Caroline was weak from the birth and when she died their blood saved her. The blood exchange with the twins had to happen during the birth." Bonnie finished as she looked up from her notes.

" Even more reason to keep them safe." Caroline says. She faces Klaus " I don't want anyone knowing about me or them." Everyone agrees. " So what do we do know?" Rebekah throws her hands up a little. Caroline stands up and pulls Klaus with us " Nik..I want to take Emrys and Amara home. Where they will be safe." Klaus smiles and wraps his arms around her. Placing his head on hers " Where you will be safe too." Rebekah jumps up happy that she can now embrace her new family. " I am calling Kol and telling him." Rebekah says as she walks in the kitchen.

" Well, let's get all of your stuff" Stefan says as he walks over to hug Caroline. " I missed you, sister." he whispers. Caroline caresses he face " I missed you too, brother. Remember what we said. We can make our own family." Stefan smiles and walks off before he lets anyone see the joy in his eyes. Rebekah looks at him and knows already. " Boy…Your kids are chips off the old block. They sure know how to make an entrance." Bonnie smiles as she looks upon the sleeping angels. Caroline is about to walk over to Bonnie as Klaus grabs her. " You have to let me go at some point baby." she smiles at him. Klaus just shakes his head " No…Caroline I don't and I won't. Do you know what I want?" Caroline smirks at him " We have to do that later Nik" she says softly. " No…not that. Well not right at this minute." he smirks " I want to marry you and I won't leave here until your my wife."

_hours later…._

Caroline is standing on the patio. As she looks on the beach. She sees little mason jars fill with sand and candles. They light a pathway up towards Klaus. Caroline smiles as she sees him, surrounded by a million petals in the sand. The sky is a beautiful sunset, filled with shades of purple, pink and blue. Just as she would imagine. The petals matching the sky in color. Rebekah did a great job. She found a dress for her and a suit for Klaus. She even found outfits for the twins to wear. She glances back to look at Stefan " I'm glad Kol could make it." she says. He smiles at her. " Ready" Stefan asks. Caroline nods her head.

Klaus is standing there nervous, but ready. He closes his eyes as he remembers his daydream. Caroline and the kids here with him. Rebekah and Bonnie already have tears in their eyes. Elijah is standing proud along with Kol. This is the happiest moment in his life. His family is right where he has always wanted them to be. By his side. He was glad they found a minister to do the ceremony right then. Klaus smiles and then his eyes fall upon her. His light, and that is just what she looked like to him. Caroline's hair was in soft flowing waves, with flowers in them. The dress hugged her curves just right flowing along the sand. It was low-cut with a v shape in the back hitting the center of her back. Flowers covered most of the dress. It was white with only the flowers showing hints of purple and green. It flowed like the ocean itself. This was his moment where all his dreams are coming true.

As Stefan gave Caroline away he kissed her forehead. Caroline took Klaus's hand and she knew at that moment she would never let go. As the minister started to do the ceremony, all you could hear was the sound of the ocean. It was perfect, not what they planned. But in their hearts they knew. Caroline beamed as Klaus looked at her. Not moving his gaze for a minute. " My light" he whispers. Tears starting to flow from her face as she hears him. Right at the moment when it is time to say their vows. Caroline looks at the minister " Wait" she says while motioning for Bonnie and Rebekah to come closer. Caroline smiles as her babies and takes Amara. Klaus looking at her takes Emrys. " Ready" the minister says. Caroline smiles in his direction. " I would like for us to say our own." she says looking at Klaus.

She leans in and kisses her little girl. She does the same to Emrys while Klaus is cradling him. She lets a breath out as she intensely hears her own heartbeat. " Niklaus..I give my self to you. In every way possible. I will never be ashamed to stand by your side. Never ashamed of what you are. You have shown me your soul and its beautiful. I will never leave you. You have given me two wonderful gifts." she says while looking down at her babies " Thank you for that. You are my soul mate. Standing here now with you is where I'm suppose to be. No matter what comes." Caroline starts to cry " I love the man you were, the man you are and the man you will become. You are my eternity." Caroline smiles as she licks the salty tears that have fallen on her lips. She turns to look at everyone and it is not a dry eye on that beach. The minster looks to Klaus as the tears fall down his face. He smiles needing a minute. " Caroline…I….never had anyone say that to me before. Never had anyone to love me like that before you." he starts to break as Elijah rubs his back. Caroline can see he is in awe of what she has said. Klaus is trying to regain his composure but he is at a lost of words. Caroline places her hand on his cheek. " Baby…every thing you have every felt for me is etched on my heart." She leans in a bit and kisses the side of his mouth. " So you see you don't have to tell me your vows. I already have them in my heart." she whispers. Klaus closes his eyes and leans on her shoulders. " My grace, my light, my eternity" he repeats softly over and over in her ear. The minister seeing this lifts his hands " I now pronounce you husband and wife." When he says that Klaus sees only Caroline and his babies. He kisses her never wanting to stop. Amara starts making little baby noises as she awakes in her mother's arms. Caroline and Klaus both look down at her as she moves her little fingers. Klaus leans in to kiss his baby girl. As everyone starts to laugh a little " I guess she wants mommy time." Rebekah says. As everyone walks back towards the beach. Caroline and Klaus are wrapped around one another with their babies in their arms. " Perfect" Elijah whispers.

The twins are all set in the back. Caroline gets in and leans over to give Klaus a kiss. " Ready to take us home Mr. Mikaelson." she says. " Absolutely, Mrs. Mikaelson." he gives her a smirk. He calls Elijah from the car. " Everyone all set?" Klaus asks. " Yes, we are. Right behind you" he answers. Caroline looks towards the back window and smiles. Elijah, Bonnie and Kol are riding together. Followed by Stefan and Rebekah, Kol letting them drive his car. Giving them a little time together. The hybrids are in front of Caroline and Klaus. All the cars pull off heading back towards the mansion.

* * *

You know I was trying to come up with some grand wedding for them, As I wrote this chapter it just seemed right. The beach their family everything. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry to scare you all with Caroline last chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I put up a picture of her dress as my profile pic. I know it takes a little bit of time for it to change. So right now all they know for sure is that the twins are hybrids and Caroline's heart beats but she is still a vampire. So they are trying to piece everything together. Until next time. xoxo


	31. Life is not what it seems

Okay so all the plots are coming together in this chapter. I tried to put in everything we know so far. So it will not confuse everyone. With so many characters having their own agendas. Hope you enjoy it. xoxo

* * *

Alcina comes out of the back room very pleased. " Well you look ten times better" Marco says. " Ready to move on to phase two of our plan?" he asked. Alcina gave him an evil grin " Of course, did you think I was gonna sit idly by and listen to Ester?" Marco grins lovely that Alcina is feeling back to her old self. " I needed the little bitches life force. Her heart might beat now but it is because mine does." Marco gets ready to leave as Alcina stops him. " Watch that is all, do not engage." she says sternly. He nods his head as he leaves. Alcina has sent him to watch the mansion and see what is going on. She figured her little plan worked since Kol took off a couple of days ago. Esther has not been by or called and Alcina could not wait. She was growing weaker and she was not going to set and rot. She walks around the room very pleased that her last trick worked. She has guaranteed her life until the sacrifice they will not touch her now. Not once they find out she is connected to Caroline.

* * *

Caroline is playing in the nursery with the twins as Klaus walks in. " Look at you three" he says while smiling and joining his family. Caroline gives him a kiss " I missed you this morning." she says as she changes Emrys. " I still have to keep us safe, its been too quiet around here. They want our guard to be down." Klaus says while rubbing Amara's belly while she smiles. Caroline looks at him. " I still don't understand what happen to me." has Einar said anything to you or Elijah. Klaus shakes his head at the sound of his name. " No, he wants to see you. He keeps asking." he says while looking at his beautiful wife. "but….." Caroline tries to speak before Klaus chimes in. " No. I know what you are thinking". Klaus looks with a slight smile. They pick up the twins and lay them back in the cribs. Caroline tilts her head looking at her babies. " It still does not add up, if the twins saved me….." Caroline huffs. " Then why do I still have the urge for blood. They don't." she says with concern. Klaus laces his arms around her waist. Caroline places her hands over his. " I just worry…the explanation was too….simple." Caroline laughs a little " And that is something our life is not." she lays her head back on his chest. Klaus is standing there not saying a word. Just looking at his children sleep. He knows Caroline is right but he does not want to think about it. He hopes Bonnie came to the right conclusion. That his Caroline is safe and all they have to worry about is the witch not getting Emrys or Amara. He turns Caroline around and kisses her " Daddy needs a nap too" he says while moving his lips down to her neck. Caroline giggles " Do I need to tuck you in" she says with lust in her voice. " Mm.." is all he answers. He leads them to their room which is right beside the twins' room. He shuts the door and makes love to Caroline.

* * *

Einar is yelling at Elijah "if you don't let me see her it will be too late." Elijah does not fully believe him. He still thinks back to the pictures in his phone of Caroline. " You will not see Caroline." Elijah says. Still standing firmly in front of the cell. " I can help you, I know Alcina she is not going down so easily. She is very smart and clever." Einar continues " Please." Rebekah is standing at the top of the steps and hears him begging to see her. As Elijah comes around she looks at him. " Maybe…" Rebekah starts and Elijah finishes " No….No…and you should not be down here." As he marches pass Rebekah he takes her hand leading her back up to the hallway. " Me and Niklaus have talked about it. He will not see Caroline." he repeats back to his sister. Rebekah throws her hands up " Elijah….maybe he knows something. We are in the dark here. Caroline is still a vampire with a beating heart. We don't know if the twins are the cure or not. It's still crazy with witch number one and two out there." Rebekah takes a breath " We are sitting ducks." She storms off leaving Elijah in the hall way.

* * *

Rebekah storms into the kitchen, Bonnie is making tea. " Do you think your right?" she asks. Catching Bonnie off guard. " Right about….Caroline or the babies?" Bonnie questions. " Both" Rebekah says in anger. " Sorry I am not mad at you. I just…I just have this feeling like things are not what they seem." Rebekah continues " and my brothers are gonna be blind sided." Bonnie comes over to Rebekah while she is leaning against the counter. " I understand. I am just trying to figure this out. It gets so hard for me with my grams not here." Bonnie pauses " she was the smartest person I know. I miss her." Rebekah sighs knowing the same lost she feels for her mom Bonnie feels too. Rebekah turns her head towards the front of the Kitchen as all the boys walk in. Caroline following close behind them. She has the monitor with her so she can hear the babies when they wake.

" We are going out for a minute, the hybrids will be here with you girls." Klaus says while smiling at Caroline. " Everyone has concerns and there is one person I know that may have answers." Rebekah and Bonnie look " Esther" Rebekah says. " You are going to search for her. And that's a good idea?" she questions. " You said yourself we were sitting ducks" Elijah looks at her. " Plus, this has to end. Its gone on for too long." Kol says while he smiles at Bonnie. Caroline and Rebekah catching their looks. Caroline smiles and winks at Bonnie. Making the witch look away. As they walk towards the door. Caroline kisses Klaus " Nik…Come back okay" she says with concern. " Always love" he says as they walk out the door. " Oh….Stefan will be at the end of the gate." Kol yells back. All of them watching as they get in the car and Stefan heads for the gate.

* * *

As they pull off Marco is watching in the distance. He picks up his phone and calls Alcina. " The women are all alone, except for Stefan who is standing at the gate. I suspect there are hybrids inside with them." he says waiting for her to respond. " Thats fine I can handle them." Alcina says hanging up the phone.

* * *

All of them are looking at each other. They walk back in the kitchen. Caroline looks down at the monitor. The babies are still sleep, she looks up at both and smiles. " Okay" she says while nodding towards Rebekah. " So we know that Alcina wants the babies. We know that Esther is working with her or whatever. It's hard to tell with that one. We know the babies are hybrids, But we don't know what they are capable of." Rebekah stops have I lost anybody. In unison they repeat " No." Rebekah smiles " We know you dissected and then came back with a beating heart. Still a vampire. My conclusion we are up shit creek but at least we have Einar." she finishes. " I need to see him, Nik says he has asked for me. He may know something." Caroline says looking at both of them. " Right, and I want to think I'm right about everything, but last time we went in to an ambush." Bonnie adds. Rebekah walks over to the hybrid standing in front of the door. " I think I heard something, can you come check it out." he nods. She motions for Caroline to run down in the basement. As the hybrid comes back. Her and Bonnie wait in the living room for the text from Caroline.

_Caroline: _

_I am down here, will text you when I need to come up. _

_Rebekah:_

_Okay:)_

Caroline walks down the stairs as she goes around the corner. Einar jumps to his feet. " So I see you had the baby" Caroline goes to stand in front of the cell. " and I'm guessing you want answers." Caroline nods her head at him. " You are so beautiful, he does not deserve you." Caroline gets defensive. " Look, you said you wanted to see me. I'm here. Do not talk about Nik or I will leave." she says in anger. Einar throws up his hands " Okay…Okay you remember when you had questions about me. Well, I think it is time you know for it may answer your question." he finishes. Caroline pulls up a chair ready to know the truth.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The story is almost coming to an end only 3 more chapters to go. I was thinking of doing a couple of one shots about life for the twins. Give me your thoughts. Please read and review. Thank you to all that have stayed with this story. xoxo


	32. The Good, The Bad, The Ugly

Excuse the errors, only proofread one time. xoxo

* * *

" Do you remember when you asked what I was" Einar says while looking at her. " Yeah" Caroline answers. " Well….I am linked to my sister. She was the one that was taken from me. By your kind." Einar says dropping his head remembering his sister. " How…what do mean linked?" Caroline replies while shaking her head. " When you were in the house with us, she took a sample of your blood. With that she must have linked you and her." he pauses a bit. " Caroline you would have died giving birth with how fast your fetus grew."

Caroline starts to pace a little. It is hard for her to hear this knowing she has to tell Klaus. " your baby is the cure, Caroline. I am for sure with the passage I took from her book." he continues. Caroline is holding up her hands wanting him to stop. " Just stop…please" she begs. " No you need to hear it. If she dies you die. You have to keep that baby safe." Einar starts to get louder. " He can't figure out how powerful that child is." Caroline stops " Who can't?" Einar looks up at her. " Klaus" he says sternly. Einar takes the piece of paper he stole from Alcina's book out. He motions for Caroline to come closer and shoves it in her hands. " Read it" he barks at her.

Caroline looks down at the old paper and unravels it. Her eyes getting bigger as she reads.

_For once the one has been Chosen, the cure will emerge. Filled with both light and dark. This being will be powerful than any other. Having both nature and the supernatural on its side. A true immortal. It will never die or grow old. Once it has reached 18 it will stop aging. The werewolf gene is still strong in this being. Without breaking the curse, it can change at will. No weakness, nothing can stop it. If it is discovered the cure will heal and destroy. What it cures it came make. If it can't be harnessed, it must DIE!_

Caroline folds the paper up and places it in her pocket. " So it is true then" she says while still holding her head low. " Yes, and you will tell him" Einar says shaking his head. " You love him only for the gift, nothing else. You will start to see that." he continues. " SHUT UP" she yells. Einar scoffs as he looks at her. " your stupid, if your smart you will take that child and leave him. I can help you." he says will yearning for her to look at him once more. So he can gaze upon her beauty. Caroline cuts her eyes at him as she moves closer to the cell. " You would like that, So you can have me. I am not your trophy." she says. " Ha…." he yells. " Yes, you are. Do you think you could ever be with another after him. You can never leave him. You have given him everything he wants including your heart." he snaps back at her. Caroline takes out her phone and texts Rebekah.

* * *

Minutes later they are in the nursery. Caroline is looking at her babies Emrys waking up slightly reaching for his mother. Caroline picks him up and starts to cradle him. Kissing his forehead as she moves the blond curls from his face. She looks into his sea blue eyes. Caroline wonders if it is all true. She thinks so but does not want to face it. " Caroline…Caroline" Bonnie repeats. She is snapped back to reality. " Is that all he said? Just about you being linked to Alcina and that the babies are the cure." she asks. Caroline turns to face both of them. " Yes…that is all he said." she replies. Rebekah can read her face. She knows it is more. She also knows it was personal. " Did he upset you?" Rebekah probes. Caroline shakes her head. Looking down at Emrys as he coos and reaches for her hair. " He loves his mommy" Bonnie smiles. " So since we know you are linked. I can unlink but it will take some time." she pauses " Not that long, I can channel the twins power again and try. But…" she stops as she is thinking. " What" Rebekah urges her. " You might want to take Klaus's blood, since we don't know how you will come back. Now you're in between." she finishes looking at both of them. Caroline is oblivious to the conversation as she is playing with Emrys. Caroline suddenly feels everyone staring at her. " What…" she asks. Right as both are about to voice their concerns Klaus yells for Caroline down below. Stefan is walking in with him.

As everyone comes in to the living room. Caroline stops in front of Klaus. He reaches for the baby. Emrys starts to whine. Caroline looks down at him " it's only daddy." she says to her son. Klaus chuckles " maybe he is hungry." he says. Caroline smiles " your right, I'll be back" as she walks in the kitchen. Bonnie and the rest still in the living room. " Why aren't the others with you." Rebekah asks while looking away. " They dropped me off, I wanted to come back." he says vaguely. " Worried about us, I guess" Bonnie says as she walks by. Smiling down at Emrys. " Rebekah" Caroline calls from the kitchen. " Amara is up can you get her for me" she yells. " Rebekah looks back at Stefan. " Sure" she yells " Do you want to come with me" she asks still looking in his direction. Stefan smiles and nods. As they head upstairs. Caroline can still him Emrys whining. " Mommies coming with your bottle baby." she yells. Seconds later she hears nothing. " You must have gotten him to stop…" she says walking in to the living room.

As Caroline comes around the corner Klaus is gone. She smiles he must have went upstairs to join the others. As Caroline walks in to the nursery Rebekah and Stefan are playing with Amara. Caroline comes over and kisses her. " They are really beautiful." Stefan says. " She looks like you, while Emrys looks like Klaus." he finishes. Caroline smiles " Speaking of Nik. Have you seen him?" she asks Both looking at her and replying in unison " No."

* * *

" Family we're back, with no luck" Kol yells from down below. As him and Elijah walk towards the kitchen. Klaus walks up to the nursery. " There you are. Where is Emrys? I have his bottle." Caroline says with concern. " What are talking about Caroline. We just got back." Stefan snaps his head towards the door. Caroline drops the bottle. " I…I don't understand. You got dropped off, thats what you told us." she says uncertain of the conversation they had before. " No…love. I…" before he could finish. Klaus appears in the kitchen. Stefan not too far behind. Elijah senses something is wrong and looks. " I want everyone to search this house." Klaus yells. Caroline is still in the nursery rocking Amara. She starts to cry as Bonnie and Rebekah try to console her.

They all enter the nursery. " Caroline" he yells making her jump. Klaus shakes his head " He's gone….." his voice trails off as he walks to the hallway. Elijah calls the hybrids, Bonnie looking for a locater spell. Rebekah crying and Stefan and Kol trying to fit in to help. The house is in chaos. Klaus's phone rings he picks it up.

* * *

" Your son is safe for now. But your pretty little wife called another. I want her too. I will call you in the morning with details." Alcina laughs with an evil grin across her face as she hangs up. Esther and Marco sitting there. Esther looks upon her grandchild. The baby is still crying " Make this child shut up" Marco yells. Esther gets up and reaches for him. Alcina snatching the baby back from her. " No feelings grandma or he dies on the spot." she says while handing Emrys to Esther. Once he is in her hands he stops. Esther looks at him, remembering how Niklaus looked as a baby. Emrys looking just like him. She just looks at the baby in wonder...

* * *

" She has him, the witch" Klaus looks at Caroline who is still crying. Everyone is back in the living room. Caroline is still shaken up and rocking Amara who is crying. " They can sense danger. Thats why he cried." she looks down at Amara " She knows he is gone." Rebekah burst out in tears. " It was no one's fault. We were tricked ,that's it. Glamor should have thought about that" Elijah says while looking upon Caroline. Klaus comes over and sits beside her. Wrapping his arms around her. " It's alright…She will not kill him. Not when she wants Amara now." he says with numbness in his voice. Klaus looks at everyone and gets up. He walks back up to the nursery grabbing his son's blanket from the crib. He can smell him. " I am so sorry son" he says while his voice breaks. Caroline looks at everyone in the room. She gets up and walks to the nursery. As she enters she see's him hunched over crying. Klaus reaches for Amara as Caroline wraps her arms around him. They both sit in silence mourning the loss of their son…..

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. xoxo


	33. Longing

They did not sleep a wink that night. No one in the house did. The house was not complete without Emrys home and in his bed. Bonnie and Kol stayed in the living room all night. Going over spells and talking. Getting closer by the days. They had spent time together but kept it hidden for a couple of weeks now. Kol was growing on her and she liked some of his jokes. Elijah paced the hallway all night. Wanting to ease Caroline and Klaus's pain somehow. It bothered him that it was nothing more that he could do. Rebekah just was silent, trying to go over how and why. Thinking they should have paid better attention. Stefan read over all the information they had gathered. It kept his mind from wondering.

As for the parents of Emrys that was a different story. Caroline was in agony and could not be eased. Klaus was anger over the whole event. They kept their little girl safe. She only sleeping for about 30 minutes at a time. Before whining again, missing her brother. Caroline felt like she was a bad mother, not picking up her son's warning. They just had to get him back. Nothing would be the same if they didn't.

* * *

As the night carried on Caroline was sitting up against the headboard. Holding Amara, she watched as Klaus took his place in between her legs. Resting his head on her now flat stomach. She moaned as he did remembering back to when the twins were there. " We will get him back love" he says softly. Caroline smiles a bit " I know we will Nik. I will die if we don't" her voice starts to break and he knows. She is worried about if it ends badly. Caroline starts to think about what Einar said. " I have to talk to you about some things. But I don't know if this is a good time." she speaks now a little louder than before. Klaus looks up at her with his incisive look.

" Now would probably be best." he answers. As he shifts over and takes Amara from her. Caroline clears her throat.

Caroline takes the piece of paper out of her pocket and shows it to Klaus. He is furious for one, she went to see Einar. The second that he knows in his heart he will have to protect his children for eternity. It was no moving him on it. He was gonna get Bonnie to do that spell she offered. To help protect them. Caroline continued on with the linked she has to Alcina. Klaus got up and went to the hallway. Seeing that Elijah was pacing and Amara was trying to sleep. He walks up to him and hands him the baby. Elijah is a bit nervous but takes his niece. He smiles at her and begins to tell her stories of their past. Klaus stands there a bit, then rushes back in the bedroom.

" What the hell, Caroline. Do you not listen." he yells. He moves quickly to her. Catching her by surprise. " I told you not to go down there and speak to him." Caroline can see the anger on his face. His fist are balled up and he is pacing. She tries to touch him but he moves. " That is the only way I could find out." she pauses. " About me being linked to her." she sits on the edge of their bed. Caroline is in pain. The pain of losing her child. The pain of hurting Klaus. The pain of knowing they can not kill the witch. Not now that she is linked. " What else did he say?" Klaus moves over to the fire-place. " That I was just in love with you because of the babies." she hangs her head. Klaus throws the picture sitting up on the mantle down. He slams the lamp against the wall. Caroline jumps further up on the bed. Curling up in a ball crying. " I will rip out his heart." he says calmly. Everyone knows when Klaus is calm, he is dangerous.

After his outburst he looks over to Caroline who is still curled up on the bed. " Sweetheart…I'm sorry my anger gets the best of me." he says softly. Caroline sits up and moves to the edge of the bed she touches his face. " I love you, no matter what anyone says. Don't ever forget that" she cries grabbing the collar of his shirt. " We deserve it.. you know…to be anger. Over everything. So I am not mad at you for that." she says in a whisper against his chest. Caroline gets up and changes in to her nightie. Klaus just looks at his wife. He would do anything for her, for his kids. He watches as Caroline stands in the mirror and rubs her stomach. Klaus walks up behind her, laying his head on her shoulder. " I miss them being there. I felt they were more safe." she speaks as the tears swell up in her eyes. " Bonnie thinks I should drink plenty of your blood. She does not know how I will come back. Human or Vampire after she breaks the link." she finishes. She feels him exhale as he starts to kiss her neck. As Klaus gets lost in his wife, Caroline interrupts " Would you ever want more?" she ask. He looks up at her, while still standing in front of the mirror. " Of what love" he responds still lost in his lust for her. " Children" she shoots back. Klaus scoffs at her question now. " Why would you even have to ask." he says while going back to her neck and kissing her. Caroline moves back from him, she knew the answer to the question. " Nik…" she says hastily " Caroline…I would never want more for that reason. I sure your little friend put that thought in your head too." He walks out of the bathroom. As he is changing Caroline comes out. Upset at her self for thinking anything less. Klaus stands in front of her, now with just his pajama bottoms on. " I would want more children because I have you." he says softly as he brings his hand to her face. Caroline kisses him passionately.

He can taste her longing on his lips. He is feeling the same way. Caroline feels like a piece of her is gone. She wants to feel something, so she starts to rub her hands over Klaus's body. He throws her down on the bed. As he crawls over her she exhales. " Make love to me Nik. This may be my last time to feel you." she whispers. They are both ready no time for foreplay needed. He rips her nightie, seeing she is not wearing panties. He starts to suck on her nipples making them hard. Caroline moans and he hardens with the sound of her voice. " Nik…Baby" she moans out in pleasure. He can feel her hands all over his body. Caroline kisses him feverishly. They both have a feeling of emptiness as they continue. Klaus moves his hands down her body, stopping at her stomach and rubbing it. " I miss your bump" he says in a low husk. Caroline smiles against his lips. Klaus stops and stares in to Caroline's eyes. He took his manhood and rubs it against her core. He enters her sweet bud, not moving his stare. Caroline's mouth opens slightly as he fills her. Klaus starts to move in and out of her. Her bud's wetness glazing over his shaft. " I can't live without you, Without this." he growls out. As he speeds up his movement, Caroline cries out his name. She moves her hips to meet his as they get lost in each other. As Caroline nears she cups his face. " Nik…" she cries. As he looks down at her, he quickens. She always feels good to him. Even better now that she is his. Caroline begins to feel him twitch inside of her. Caroline looks at his neck and her fangs come out. Kissing the spot she wants to invade softly as she takes a bite. Klaus moans as the pleasure hits him. Sending him through the roof. Klaus's blood sends her on a euphoric high. Klaus wanting to join her, takes a bite. As he draws her blood out Caroline comes undone. Klaus follows, filling her up completely. As he brings his head up from her neck. He licks away the left over blood. Caroline stops from fear of draining him. She knows she has enough of his blood flowing in her. As they heal and come down from their high. Caroline closes her eyes and the tears began to flow. Klaus moves from within her. As he lays beside her he, wraps her in his arms. He starts to cry, both still feeling the pain of their lost. Both knowing this may be their last time together. Both wanting eternity together but even that was not guaranteed now. " If only you knew how much I love my…. sweet Caroline" Klaus whispers. Caroline starts to cry more. Klaus gets up from the bed, putting back on his bottoms. He walks in to the nursery and grabs Amara. As Caroline see's him walking back in with their daughter she puts back on her nightie. Klaus comes and sits in the bed, holding Amara and Caroline in his arms. Not knowing if this was all the time Caroline had left.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There is only one more left and them maybe an epilogue. Please read and review. xoxo


	34. The Last Stand

Klaus walks in to the kitchen, everyone is sitting there waiting on the call. Klaus looks down at his phone. He notices that Caroline is not here. " Where's Caroline?" he asks. Everyone turns to look at him. " She has been up in the nursery since this morning." Rebekah says with sadness in her voice. Klaus leaves without a word. As he enters the nursery he sees Caroline sitting in a chair. She is rocking Amara and talking to her. Looking down at her alluring daughter. Caroline loved her children dearly. She was upset that her time would be short. She turns to look at Klaus who is standing in the entry way. " How long have you been standing there?" she says while playing with her little girl. " Long enough to see you say goodbye." Klaus says as in walks in. " You are coming back love." he continues as he kisses Amara's forehead. He kneels down and strokes his daughter's hair as she smiles looking at her daddy. Caroline smiles " I need you to promise me something." she says while looking on at Amara and Klaus. " If anything happens you will always tell them about me. How much I loved them and give them my letter." Caroline finishes. Klaus growls " Caroline…." he lets out frustrated at the situation. " Just promise" she begs. He looks up at his wife. " Fine, I promise" he sighs.

* * *

Alcina walks with Emrys to the site. Esther follows behind her taking in all the scenery. How it's changed she thought. Marco is not far behind, holding the bags. When they make it up to the hill, Alcina stops. " Perfect" she says. Emrys coos and reaches for her. She stops the baby before he can touch her. It brings her back to when she would hold her child. " Sorry, little one but you and your sister will give me what I want. Your mother is gonna miss you and no doubt she will spend her life hunting me." Alcina finishes. Esther looks on wondering if she has made a mistake. She knows Alcina is going to kill her grandson but should he die because of something he had no control over becoming. Her children had no control either, she realizes that now.

* * *

Caroline gasps really loud. She sees Emrys and the hill. " They are near the house, right near us." Caroline breathes out. Klaus grabs her shoulder " Caroline " he yells. Her eyes still rolling back as she faintly whispers. " I see the hills, I know where they are." she says. Caroline smiles a little looking down at Amara, who is smiling. " You felt him too" she whispers to her daughter. Klaus smiles there are no bounds to how powerful his children are.

Klaus and Caroline enter the living room. Klaus holding Amara now. Elijah looks up, still getting use to seeing his brother as a father. Everyone smiles a little as they sit. Caroline tells everyone about her vision. " Emrys sent it to you, smart boy" Bonnie says. Going over the game plan of how they will succeed in killing her. Klaus grips Caroline's knee as she places her hand over his. " I just want everyone to be safe." Caroline says as she prepares herself.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline walk upstairs, the sun is starting to set. Klaus kisses his daughter over and over again. As they lay her down in her crib. Rebekah and Stefan take their post. " No one not even family enters this room. " Klaus says sternly. Both nod at him as he walks out. " Nik….I love you." Rebekah says running to catch him in the hall. " love you too" he says while turning to walk down the stairs. Rebekah turns back and heads to the nursery. She closes the door and looks at Stefan. " Okay you know the question to ask right?" she says walking over to the crib. " Got it" Stefan answers.

He walks in the bedroom, seeing Caroline on the bed. " My Caroline " he says walking over to her and grabbing her hand. Bonnie smiles giving them some space. " I don't want to say goodbye " he growls out. Reaching down moving a piece of hair from her face. " Then don't. Even if I am not here. They will be. You will still have a piece of me." Caroline says. Klaus looks at her " Unacceptable" he sighs. Looking down at her " My eternity" he mumbles. Caroline grinning back. " my eternity" she says while kissing his hand. Klaus turns to walk out, knowing if he stayed any longer it would make it worse.

As he meets his brothers down at the stairs. Kol places a hand on his shoulder " she will die, tonight brother" he says. Klaus looks at him " I know, I just hope my wife doesn't" he says. They all exhale as they walk out the door. Before they head towards the trail in the woods, Klaus looks back up at the house. " Eternity, Care" he mumbles softly.

* * *

Esther raises her hands to start the fire around the altar. Alcina. walks up she hesitates " Ah, how did you find us." she scowls as all three of the brothers walk up. " My son called me" Klaus sneers out. Kol chuckles a bit. " Smart boy" she shoots back. " Mother" Elijah says as they near. Esther looks at all of her children. " Sons, I'm only assisting because you know how I feel" she says. " Yeah, mother we know, We're abominations…yada yada" Kol says throwing his hands in the air. Alcina starts to chant, when the fires raise she looks at Klaus. " Where is your daughter, I was surprise. But after realizing that you and your wife are soul mates, having two must be the after effects of the tonic." she says as she turns to face him. Klaus snarls at her as she continues. " I also know that Einar stole it from my book. So I take it you know also. What they are, what they can do.' she starts to laugh showing her evilness. " I am doing you a favor, if it does not happen now it will later. Them being the cure and able to make new age hybrids" she wonders her eyes to Marco. " Go and get the girl" she yells Marco takes off. Kol shots his glare " That ones mine I take it." as he takes off in the direction.

Klaus looks over to Elijah. " Einar is still at your house." she smiles. " You need to watch him, he has eyes for your alluring wife." Klaus stares at her as she smirks. " But you know that too, your wife will be wanted by many. Giving her looks and light she possesses." She lays Emrys down on the altar. " Many men will want her to please them. Does she please you…Klaus?" she glares at him. Klaus just stands there not answering her. Alcina takes out her knife and runs the blade over Emrys foot. Drawing blood from the infant. Klaus rushes towards her, but she pushes her hands up and stops him. " Answer the question." she says more angry this time. She walks over to Klaus and circles him, as he watches his son heal. " Does she?" Klaus nods his head. " I know she does. Imagine it… Einar touching her soft milky skin. Her hissing in his ear." she smiles " Then him entering her, filling her as he rocks her….." he grabs Alcina by the neck. She is gasping for air. " Don't you ever talk about my wife again." he yells. Alcina grins " you're hurting Caroline…Klaus." he suddenly lets her neck go. She is fighting to breathe. Alcina rushes back over to Emrys.

* * *

Kol jumps on Marco, punching him. Marco tries to fight him but the original is too strong. " I will snap you like a twig." Kol spits out. Marco gives him a quick jab to his jaw. He jumps up and runs towards the mansion. Trying to get Amara. He tries to rush up a tree and Kol jumps up against him. He pulls him closer and bites his neck. Draining the life out of him. As he looks into Marco's eyes. He sees his soul began to leave. Kol drops Marco's body down on the ground. He decides to search the woods for others.

* * *

Caroline is now getting her breath back, she was choking earlier. Bonnie looks down at her and starts to chant. Knowing that they have made contact. She raised her hands and starting chanting over Caroline.

Caroline starts shaking and blood starts to run from her nose. She is now coughing up blood. Bonnie stops and looks down at her. " Caroline…" she yells. Caroline looks up at her and straining to get the words out. " Do…Don't' stop Bonnie" she says while grabbing the sheets in her hands and tugging at them.

* * *

Klaus sees her losing her footing and begins to charge her. Elijah races over to Esther but she stops him and heads towards Emrys. Klaus and Alcina tangle in to each other. She is trying to regain her composer but he is too strong. Klaus looks over to Emrys as he begins to whine louder. Alcina begins to chant as the infant turns grey. He is screaming now and Klaus is trying his best but he knows what he is about to do will kill Caroline too. Emrys is wiggling on the altar as Klaus sees blood coming from his little ear. " Your killing him, bitch" Klaus yells. He draws his arm back and then plunges it in her chest. Alcina releases her hold on Emrys. Giving Esther plenty of time to grab the infant. Elijah chases after her, after she snatches him from the altar. Alcina is looking in to Klaus's eyes, as her soul leaves. " There will be others" she strains out. Before taking her last breath as Klaus rips his hand from her chest. Holding her heart in it.

* * *

Caroline turns grey as tears roll from her eyes on to her cheeks. " Eternity" she breathes out. Bonnie stops the chanting " Caroline….no…Caroline" she yells. Rebekah and Stefan hear Bonnie yelling. She looks at Stefan who motion for her to go to her. Rebekah rushes in to the room. Grabbing Caroline's hand. " Sister….no…please" she yells. Both girls sitting on the edge of the bed crying. Seeing the life leave Caroline. They know it is nothing they can do. Stefan hears and wants to run in there, but he knows Caroline would want him to keep Amara safe. He starts pacing and decides that is how is best friend would want him to repay her. He looks down at Amara sound asleep and sees Caroline so much in her. He hangs his head down and starts to cry. Missing her voice already.

* * *

Klaus slings Alcina's body on to the fire pit. Watching her burn, he glances and sees that Elijah has not returned yet. He pauses a bit waiting to see if he can hear anything. He does and rushes towards them. Elijah is pleading with his mother to give Emrys to him. " No Elijah he is an abomination. I must do it." she says. Klaus walks up and he stops when she looks like she is going to harm him. " Don't come any closer, he is weak I can finish him." she says sternly. Klaus puts his hands in the air. " Please…I have never asked you for anything but I ask you for the life of my son." he says while looking straight at her. " He has a mother that loves him dearly and she will be a wonderful mother, please at least give me that. Let me give my son something I never had, that could make all the difference." Esther looks to Elijah who is staring at his brother. She looks down at her grandson, he is not moving that much. He breathe is shallow. She takes her hand and grabs his. All of sudden her eyes roll back and she has a vision.

Klaus and Elijah look on. Elijah looks to her and is about to make his move when Klaus stops him. " He is giving her a vision, he did the same with Caroline." he says. Esther sees the future she sees all of her children living better. She sees the change her grandchildren can make in the world. When Emrys releases her from his vision. Her eyes open and she smiles looking at Elijah and Klaus. She walks over to Klaus. " He has shown me the future, they are good Klaus they have the best of both of you." she says while handing Emrys to his father. Klaus looks down at his son, his body is turning grey. Klaus bites into his wrist and puts it towards his sons lips. At first nothing happens and Klaus closes his eyes looking at Elijah. " Please…." as he is repeating this. Emrys opens his little blue eyes. " Nik…look" Elijah yells. Klaus looks down at his son and he is regaining his color. Klaus cradles him and kisses his forehead. Emrys starts to coo at his father. Klaus smiles and hugs him more. Elijah walks over and moves some blonde curls from his face. " Glad to have you back nephew, I have a great deal of stories to tell." Emrys smiles at his uncle and reaches for his hand. Elijah takes it, looking back up at Klaus. " Let's go home and see mommy." Klaus says. " They must only need blood if they are deathly injured. Good to know." Elijah says as they walk.

* * *

As they walk through the gate Kol is standing on the inside. " Great now I can get back to courting Bonnie." All the brothers laugh, it is short-lived when they see Esther. She walks up to them and Klaus glares at her, tightening his grip on Emrys. I think I can help you son. " You are not welcome in my house." he snarls. She nods her head and stands by the door now. " Just if you need me I am here."

They walk in and hear the sobbing immediately. Klaus hands Emrys to Kol and runs up to their bedroom. He bust through the door and sees her. Laying there not moving and her skin grey. " What have you done" he yells pushing Bonnie and Rebekah away. He grabs Caroline and wraps her around him. Kol and Elijah walk into the room and Emrys starts to cry loudly. " Take him out of here." Rebekah yells and Kol cuts the corner in to the twins room.

Klaus is rocking her in his arms and he moves a piece of hair from her face. He sees the tears on her face and kisses them away. " Eternity sweetheart. Come back to me I love you so much. Caroline …Caroline. You promised you would never leave me love." Klaus is crying harder now. Then he thinks back to what he had to do for Emrys and he bites in to his wrist and puts it up to her mouth. The blood runs in to her throat. They wait what seems like forever and nothing happens. Then suddenly Caroline's eyes open. Klaus's eyes are still closed shut, and he feels her hand on his face. He is stunned as he opens his eyes. " My love" he says and Caroline smiles back at him. He kisses her with so much passion. They are in a heated embrace and everyone starts to leave the room. They are calling out to the couple but it is not working. All Caroline sees is her husband, all Klaus sees is his wife. When they hear the door close, he is on top of her in minutes. " The babies" she breathes out as she kisses his neck. " They are fine." he says stopping and looking into her eyes. " I need to be inside you" he whispers. Caroline smiles " I know" and he takes her. Making love to her for hours. Caroline is in bliss screaming his name out in pleasure.

* * *

Einar hears his chance and knocks out the hybrid standing guard. He runs to one end of the house unnoticed. As he enters the closet next to their bedroom. The moaning getting louder the closer he gets. He sits in the closet and waits.

Klaus emerges from the room first, beaming. As he walks inside the nursery, his children are resting finally safe. He hears laughter from the kitchen and runs down. " Look who decided to come up for air." Elijah says. Klaus smirks " My wife is too delicious to pass up" he finishes. Thinking back to her long legs wrap around him. " Eew…."Rebekah cuts in. " Please..Nik. We have put the twins down for bed." He nods thanking everyone. They start back up the conversation with Klaus joining in.

The water is hitting Caroline in the face. It feels so good. She is drifting away to the feeling of Nik's hands all over her body. As the curtain opens abruptly. " Nik…." she yells. There standing is Einar. He can't pull his eyes away from her. " My god, he licks his lips and proceeds to grab her." Caroline screams and before she can close her mouth Nik has him pinned to the floor. " How dare you look at my wife that way." While he turns to Caroline. " Put some clothes on love. I don't want him staring at you." Caroline hurries out of the bathroom and puts on some clothes. " I will die to touch her. She is my….." just as he is about to finish. He sees his heart in Klaus's hand. His eyes go black. " you got your wish." Klaus says with venom. His body turns grey and then ashes away. Caroline is standing in the door, her hair still wet. Klaus grabs her by the waist " you okay" he asks she nods kissing him on the lips. " Mine" he mumbles and she returns the gesture. " Yours for eternity." she mumbles back. He smacks her ass lightly as they turn towards the door. " Nik" Caroline smirks as they walk in to the hall way. When they enter the nursery Rebekah and Bonnie are standing there with Esther. " How did you get in here." he yells. " I let her in Nik. She can help Bonnie with the spell. Caroline smiles at her lightly as she wraps her hand around Klaus's. He looks to her and Caroline shakes her hand. " Okay" she nods.

Esther and Bonnie start to chant around Emrys and Amara. The babies start to stir a little but nothing extreme. Minutes later Esther opens her eyes " It's done. Thats the least I could do." she walks out. Approaching the steps and smiling as she hears her other sons. Esther quietly takes her leave. Bonnie looks back to them " It will be harder for people to know what they are. We bound nothing just hid them a little." As she finishes she sees Stefan hugging Caroline.

Everyone is in the movie room. Deciding on what to watch. " I don't care, I'm just glad to have all of my family back" Caroline says. Smiling down at Emrys who is holding her finger tightly. Klaus is holding Amara and the rest of the clan is surrounding them. The both brings their heads back against the seats. " I love you" Caroline says. Klaus looks back at his wife " I'm glad you chose me. I'm thankful Emrys and Amara did too. My light, my grace, my eternity." he whispers looking at his family. " That is what you three are to me" he finishes. Caroline looks to him and smiles. " Eternity it is" she smiles.

* * *

I hope you guys loved this story like I did. I want to Thank everyone who read this. All of you who reviewed it for me, you keep me going. I never thought this story would be a long as it was. It grew on it's own thanks to you guys. I will probably do small one shots of life with the twins later. If I get enough reviews on this chapter. Tell me what you think. xoxo


	35. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

It's been weeks now, and Caroline and Klaus are enjoying their time at the beach. The twins have grown a lot. Caroline laughs at Klaus because he measures them daily. Trying to tell the difference. " Its only been three weeks since we killed the witch, Nik" she scoffs. Klaus turns and looks at her. " I know but I want to make sure we keep up with everything. They are the first of their kind and we need to document everything." he answers back. Bonnie had told them to keep up with Emrys and Amara's growth and changes they see.

Caroline comes around the corner and yells. Klaus comes rushing in and stands in front of Caroline. Both of them in shock, as their eyes take in the scene. Emrys is cooing at his sister. Amara's little cubby finger are moving like spider legs. Both her and her brother are looking at the bears on the floor in front of them. They are dancing following Amara's fingers. They stop and fall back down as Amara claps her little hands together. Emrys lets out a whimper and starts to coo again. He begins to follow his sister and move his fingers like spiders and the bears jump back up and dance.

Amara looks and sees her daddy and yells baby gibberish. Emrys stops and smiles at his mommy and daddy. Caroline and Klaus still in shock as they come over and pick up their babies. " Nik…our babies are little wonders." Caroline smiles while playing with Amara. Klaus laughs and looks around at his family. He thinks how just almost a month ago he could have lost all of them. He looks at his wife, who is beaming while playing with the babies. He can't imagine a life without them now. Caroline notices him thinking and smiles. She leans over to kiss him " we did it baby" she laughs as Klaus tries to pull her back in for a sweet kiss. Caroline looks at him and smirks " Not in front of the babies..Nik." Amara pulls the ends of her mother's hair and starts to smile. Caroline looks down at her and kisses her forehead.

* * *

The whole family was better. Bonnie has given Kol a chance. They are the only ones back in Mystic Falls. " Elena what a surprise" Kol says while standing in the door way. " Is Bonnie here" she asks. " Always" he shoots back with charm. Motioning for her to come in. As she steps in the door she hears Bonnie in the kitchen. When she comes around the corner she notices her attire. She is just in a t-shirt and socks. " Elena" she screams while running around the island. " I see everyone is okay. Is Caroline and the babies here too." she finishes still a little in shock. Bonnie shakes her head. " No…they are at the…" Kol interrupts her " Not here that's all you need to know." he says while giving Bonnie a look. Elena notices and scoffs " Really, come on guys I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Kol pulls Bonnie on his lap and turns to Elena. " I know. But we still have to keep them safe. It's better if you don't know." he smirks as he lays a kiss on Bonnie's neck. Elena senses that she has come at a bad time and decides to leave. Before she does, she asks one more question. " Rebekah and Stefan?" standing there she tries to read Bonnie. The witch shakes her head " Not here either..sorry….but I will call you later.. okay." she finishes. Elena just nods and heads out the door.

" I feel bad for doing that" Bonnie says while still on Kol's lap. He grins " I know. But we have to keep our family safe. That is what we all decided… remember." he sighs and places Bonnie on her feet. " That's the only way we can guarantee our safety." Bonnie fully agrees with Kol it had been so much on all of them. Now that every one is safe it was nice. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek. " Are we eating down here are up in your room?" Bonnie smirks. She takes off up to Kol's room as he follows.

Rebekah kisses Stefan as the woman comes back over with the bags. Stefan grabs them and her hand as they walk out. Rebekah has been in a great mode since their little vacation. She just loves Miami Beach. The sun and fun and shopping. Stefan looks at her " I love you like this" he smirks. Rebekah gives him a lustful look " I'm sure you do." He puts his arm around her waist " No…I love that too…but you seem happy. Are you happy?" he questions. I know everyone still has the questions about the cure and becoming human. Rebekah sighs " Nik is not letting anyone do anything to those babies. At least not now. So I have decided not to think about it." she shrugs her shoulders. " Besides I love my niece and nephew" she grins. Stefan wanted to make sure. He knows the talks him and her have had about becoming human. They have decided to take it at this point. Klaus was very clear on his intentions with his children. So to find out anything they had to wait. As they enter the hotel room, he lays the bags down. " Hey…I see a Victoria Secret bag in here. Anything special?" he hints. Rebekah whips her head around the corner. She smacks him on the arm " Stefan you are not supposed to be looking." Rebekah tries to get out of his grip. But Stefan pulls her closer, he kisses her neck " How about I see now" he says while raising a brow. " Naughty boy" she says as they fall in to each other.

* * *

Two more weeks past and Caroline is in the kitchen laughing with Rebekah and Bonnie. Each sharing stories of their time alone with their men. As Kol walks in he is fuming mad. Bonnie looks at him as he hands Emrys to Caroline. " I will never change a diaper again" he smirks at her. The girls burst out in laughter " Oh don't worry he got his daddy like that too." Caroline giggles. She holds up Emrys, talking in her baby voice. " You got Uncle Kol too. Mommy loves her baby wolf" she says. Klaus comes around the corner holding Amara. " Nik…let me hold her. you always hold her." Rebekah pouts. Klaus raises his brow " I'm her daddy. That is what I'm supposed to do." he beams as he gives Amara to her Auntie. Elijah walks through the door and greets everyone. He was gone for some time too. He has been every where, just checking with his spies to see if there has been any talk in the supernatural world about the twins.

Caroline perks up a little waiting for the news. He walks in and takes a seat at the table with Klaus. " I have not heard of anything yet. But if something comes up, we will be the first to know." he says while grinning at his family. He never thought he would see everyone so happy. " The twins have gotten bigger Niklaus." he states. Klaus does not answer at first, he is busy giving Amara funny faces while Rebekah is holding her. Then he looks at Elijah " Ya, they have. Their power grows as they grow." he answers turning back to look at his little princess. Caroline hates that he called her that. She did not want her to be stuck up or snobbish, but Nik would not hear of it. His daughter was going to have the best of everything along with his son. Elijah saw that too. How much he loves them. Klaus goes in to details about each one.

" Emrys is strong and stubborn, quite like me. A little dare-devil he is. Wants to try everything once, to see if he can do it. He gets very angry sometimes. Which we will have to watch, giving we don't want him to activate his werewolf gene too soon. Smart and challenging that boy of mine. So much of me in him." He stops and looks at Emrys in Caroline's arms. " He loves her a lot. I mean he loves me too. But him and Caroline they have a special bond. What I wanted for him to have with his mother." he looks to Elijah. " Something we did not have with ours. I knew she would be a great mother." he smiles. " Ah…" he says while raising his brows. " Amara she is like a mixture of Rebekah and Caroline" Elijah coughs a little as Klaus laughs. " I know right. Always wanting to do what her brother does. She is also sneaky and quiet sometimes. That is when I know she has done something wrong." Everyone now is listening to him as he continues. " But she has a light and kindness in her, like her mother that just shines. She can melt a heart in seconds with just one look. Beautiful" he stops and looks at Amara. She starts to reach for her daddy. He jumps up and walks over to retrieve her from Rebekah. " Spoiled" Kol chimes in. Everyone laughs. " Daddy's little princess. You love it now sweetheart but wait till you want to date." he finishes. Caroline grins " I don't look to that day." Klaus gives her a look " like you are not gonna be worried sick. About both of them." he smirks. Walking over to stand with his wife. He kisses her forehead.

Bonnie looks at her phone " she is there… ready" she says to the girls. Rebekah and Caroline both nodding. Caroline walks over to the play pen and places Emrys inside, Klaus following her with Amara. As she is about the walk away he grabs her waist pulling her back to him. He pulls her body flush with his. He kisses her and Caroline moans " I love you…Sweetheart" he whispers in her ear. Caroline still blushes at his words. She licks her lips " I love you." He moves his hands down to her ass. Caroline yelps " Nik" as she walks away he gives it a little smack. Caroline turning back " Save that for later tonight" she says.

" Ew" Rebekah snarls standing by the door way. They are going to see Elena at the grille. She has not been over to see the babies yet. Klaus not fully trusting anyone but family now. Elena is still with Damon and sometime gets lonely that she can be with her friends as much. But they have all taken different paths and everyone is happy.

The girls walk out the door and leave the men there. They get in the car and drive off. Bonnie and Caroline would have laugh if someone would have told them that this was their life. In a way all of them were chosen for someone or something. …..

The End...or just the beginning...

* * *

I hope you guys really enjoyed this story. I loved writing it. Giving some of the reviews I received I will be doing short drabbles. It will be mostly from about the twins and how they grow and come into their magic. It will be Chronicles of Emrys and Amara. So be on the look out for it. First one should be up in about a week. Again thank you to all who have reviewed this story and followed/favorite it. To my #TVDFamily with love. xoxo


	36. author's note

Hey guys thank you so much for loving this story as much as I do. This is my first baby, so it is special. I have a series of drabbles based off of this one. It had the title with the twins name in it so I don't think that was good enough. Now it is just Chosen II. So please check it out. I will have a new update on that one soon. If you have already read the first two chapter. thanks again. xx

P.S I did that because this one was still getting more traffic then the sequel. So it's just a little F.Y.I.


End file.
